


Deceit Falls: Growing up Together

by WolfsBane54



Series: Deceit Falls [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Before The Split, Bullying, Cold-Blooded Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders-centric, Dreams and Nightmares, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Meetings, Friendship/Love, Games, Insomnia, Isolation, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Running Away, Sibling Rivalry, Stalking, Subconscious, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, The Imagination Room (Sanders Sides), The Mindscape, The Split, The sides are kids, lying, outcast, the darksides, the floor is lava, thomas is a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 85,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfsBane54/pseuds/WolfsBane54
Summary: Thomas is a kid and so are the Sides. King Creativity is still around but not for long. How will the kid Deceit and the other sides react to such a big change in Thomas's mind when Creativity is split it to two? Deceit is not sure how to take the chaotic side which is Remus, who seems to be stalking him and causing Thomas to get in too much trouble, bring Morality to their door to 'chat' about the uncontrollably creative half. Not that Deceit see's how that's his problem. Meanwhile, Virgil is curious about the light Sides, especially the new Prince that looks like he escaped from a Disney film. Maybe this could be his chance to talk to a real Prince; even if he is just a kid like Virgil.A Kid story  going off of my other Sanders Fic called; Deceit Falls.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, king creativity & Deceit| Janus Sanders
Series: Deceit Falls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927642
Comments: 136
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based mostly on a memory from my other Sanders Sides Fanfic. Called Deceit Falls. So, I’m sorry if it doesn’t sound canon or anything. I don’t think you should feel lost if you read this story but if you do then I suggest maybe go read Deceit Falls first. Anyway Hope you all like the story.

**Growing up together**

**Chapter 1: Lying Snake**

The mindscape was having a peaceful day and King Creativity; Romulus was enjoying playing with Thomas. Turning the young child's vision to see real lava on the floor, as he hopped from furniture and other objects to avoid the floor. He and Patton doing much the same thing in the imagination where the kid King had made the land lava and littered with objects to jump on. Logan was there too, mostly just sitting in a stuffed chair with a book in his lap rather than joining in on the fun. Apparently the book was on the game the floor is lava. “Come on L. Put that boring book down and play with us.” King Creativity urged.

“I refuse. I must make sure Thomas is aware of the dangers that lava presents should he touch it.” Logic denied, fixing his glasses that got knocked out of place when the Moral side had jumped onto his chair.

“Aww, but he knows that Lolo. That’s why he’s not touching the floor.” Patton laughed, hopping from Logan’s chair and onto a coffee table that was floating by.

“Yes, but what about the rules Mom had set. Thomas could get in trouble, should something happen.” Logan reasoned, holding up his note pad of rules that Thomas’s Mom had set for the boy and his brothers.

“Don’t be a baby, does Thomas seem afraid. He’s having the time of his life!” King Romulus cheered, pointing to the tv that they sometimes used to see through Thomas’s eyes.

A small Thomas was indeed having a fun time jumping from sofa to sofa. _“I am the King of Lava jumping!!”_ The boy cheered.

“Yeah!! Here, here!! Long live King Thomas!!” The child King cheered with Thomas.

“Go Thomas!!” Patton joined in.

Logan rolled his eyes but a small smile made its way on the nerdy boys face as he went back to reading about the game Thomas was enjoying.

“ _And now, for my most daringest and daring jumps!!”_ Thomas, announced, pointing to a side table that had some books and a lamp on it, as one of his brothers came running into the room, chasing after a ball that had got away from them.

“Yes! You can do it Thomas!” Romulus cheered. “You’ve never failed before!”

“You can do it!!” Patton joined in.

“ _And one.”_ A young Thomas started counting. And the children Sides were all watching in anticipation at the screen. King Romulus no longer holding the imagination in a lave landscape, causing their surrounding to change into a room that closely resembled the livingroom that their Thomas was in. _“Two. And three!!”_ Thomas jumped, and landed clumsily on the table. _“Tada!”_ The young boy cheered, pumping his arms in the air and accidentally knocked over the lamp. The young boy scrambled off the table, accidentally stepping on a broken glass in the process.

“Oh no!” Patton gasped.

“This is unfortunate.” Logan said. Book left forgotten in his hands as they all watched the outcome.

“No! No, nononono!” Romulus chanted.

“This isn’t good. That was Moms favorite lamp.” Patton said, starting to panic.

“What should we do?!” Romulus asked, turning to Logan. “We could get grounded. And we were suppose to go see the new Disney movie tonight. We can’t missed that!”

“But we have to tell the truth. Thomas got hurt.”

“Just a scratch, Pat nothing he can’t handle. He’s King Thomas!” Romulus reasoned.

“Must I remind you that Mom is coming.” Logan pointed out.

“ _Thomas! What was that?!”_ Thomas’s Mom asked form another room. It wasn’t long before she came into the room. _“Young man, were you jumping on the furniture again?”_ She asked at seeing the broken lamp.

“ _Yes. But I didn’t break it!”_ Thomas said.

The three child Sides gasped. “Thomas lied?!” Patton gasped.

“Well, we wouldn’t want him to miss the new Disney movie now would we?” The three children turned to the new voice that came from behind the couch. Out walked Deceit wearing a bowler hat that was too big and a capulet that dragged behind him slightly. He smiled mischievously at the others. “Right King Romulus?” He said, with a mock bow.

“Deceit! What are you doing here?” Romulus demanded, a small double bladed spear forming in his hand.

The half snake boy laughed at the question. ‘Well, your highness, to make sure Thomas gets to do what he wants.” He said, as he walked fearlessly up to the child King and flicked Romulus’s paper crown off his head. Romulus let out an undignified yel as he placed his crown back on his head.

“ _Then who did it?”_ They all looked at the tv at the sound of Thomas’s Mom’s question.

“Tell her your brother did it with the ball.” Deceit said, walking closer to the screen.

“ _He did it!”_ Thomas said, pointing at his brother who had stopped playing with the ball and was watching Thomas getting in trouble.

“ _What?! No I didn’t!! He did it!”_

“No! Deceit that’s wrong.” Patton gasped.

“ _Oh really?”_ She said, arching a brow.

“Deceit you monster, let him tell the truth!” Romulus demanded.

“Its funny how you think I have that much control.” The young Snake side scoffed.

“We can’t let him get his brother in trouble!” Patton reasoned. “Its not right.”

“Not mention he’s going to have to let her know about the glass in his foot. It could become infected and much more painful should it not get treated.” Logan piped in.

“ _You know what will happen if you lie, don’t you?”_ Mom continued. _“You’ll grow a tail, and that tail will get longer and longer if you never tell the truth.”_

All four Children gulped loudly at that. “Surely she’s just trying to get us to blow our own cover.” Deceit said, dismissively. Turning the tv off so that Thomas’s Mom wouldn’t persuade the other side to hound the Half Snake child more about his presence.

“Ha! Even mom thinks you’re evil!” Romulus jabbed.

“Is that why I wasn’t invited to play?” Deceit asked, crossing his arms. “And I thought you wanted us all to get along. For shame. Especially you Patton. I thought you were the goodie two shoes of the bunch.” Deceit huffed.

“You weren’t invited because you cheat!” Romulus argued.”Just like the snake you are.”

Logan and Patton watched to the two go at it. Having become use to the Creative Side and Deceitful Side’s arguing a long time ago.

“Oh, ouch.” Deceit mocked grabbing at his chest as if hurt.

“Hey, so you guys hear that?” Logan asked. The Logical child was hearing something other than Deceit and Romulus bickering.

“I hear it too!”Patton nodded.

Romulus looked around as he could hear it as well although he never took his eyes off of Deceit, who had placed one hand on his hat as he took casually looked around. The child King narrowed his eyes. “What are you hiding Snake?” He demanded, maybe that was the source of the mumbling.

“Nothing.” Deceit said, hand quickly withdrawing from the over-sized bowler hat. “Absolutely nothing.”

Romulus growled annoyed and jumped the snake boy, pushing him to the floor. “Lies!” He shouted as he jumped.

Deceit’s hat fell off his head as the tumbled to the floor and revealed a purple orb that was hidden inside. It floated up and hovered slightly the incoherent scary mumbling a little louder now that it wasn’t hidden in the hat anymore. The lights in the room darken and the shadows in the room began creeping forward. Annoyed, the Snake boy dusted himself off and grabbed his hat off the ground and putting it back on top of his head. “Now look what you did?” He hissed.

“What I did?!” Romulus shouted. “Your the one who brought it here, therefore your the one who is doing this. Now cut it out!” The Creativity side demanded, pointing his double bladed spear at the purple orb and Snake Side.

“And pray tell what am I doing?” Deceit asked, as he approached to pulsing and mumbling orb slowly, coaxing it close to him and away from the Light Sides, mainly Romulus and his pointy weapon.

“This witch craft!” Romulus said. “Your trying to curse us or something!” He accused.

“King, he wouldn’t do that! Would you Deceit?” Patton said, trying to calm things down.

“Of courssse I _would_. You heard him. I’m evil remember.” Deceit hissed, backing away when Romulus started advancing. The purple orb glowing brighter and the shadows darkening as the mumbling got louder. “Shhh, shh….I got you.” The Snake boy whispered to the orb as he moved it out of the weapons range. “Your making it worse you idiot. It doesn’t know any better yet.” He snapped at the boy King that was King Creativity

“Um, is that….” Logan began but was interrupted by a fuming Romulus.

“I’m making it worse. I’m not the one who’s threatening us and Thomas with this witchcraft!” Romulus defended. “Now get rid of it before I skin the scales off your ugly face.”

Deceit level the Creative side with a sharp glare. “If we’re talking about looks then it is obviously you that got the lesser end of the deal.” He hissed.

“That doesn’t even make sense, we have the same face.” Logan interjected, he and Patton both coming to put a hand on Romulus’s shoulders. “Beside I do not believe that the purple orb is witchcraft, I don’t believe Deceit is even capable of such a thing.”

“Yeah, kiddo. What Deceit has is a new Side forming.” Patton explained with a soft smile. “Although aren’t we suppose to stay in our room until we are fully formed, Lo?” The moral boy asked.

“Logan nodded, we are, but as you may remember when we watched Romulus formed, the we were able to enter the room and touch the light that was Creativity. We never tested if we could take them out of the room.”

“So its a new Side? But the shadow were moving!!” Romulus said, forgetting about threatening the half snake boy, that was currently running away, now that the Light Sides were distracted.

“Where is the new Side’s room at anyway, Deceit? I’d like to be there when they-” Patton began to ask, but stopped at seeing the spot that Deceit and the orb once stood.

“See?! This is why I don’t like him!!” Romulus said. “Coward!!” He shouted so that the Deceitful side would be able to hear him.

The Logical side sighed. “Come on let’s see if we can find the new door.”

“I doubt it.” Romulus huffed. “Know Jack the Fibber, he’s probably hiding the door.”

“Well, you were a little mean Romulus.” Patton said, grimacing slightly as the words left his mouth.

“What?!” Romulus head whipped around to look at the Moral Side. “He started it!” The boy King defended.

“Regardless on who started it, I think our first priority should be looking for the new door.” Logan interrupted.

“Fiiinnnee.” Romulus conceded. Following his two friends through the mindscape home that they lived in. Not liking being blamed for something that wasn’t his fault. It was that Snakes fault for showing up uninvited and then making Thomas lie. It was the Snakes fault for not telling them about finding a new Side forming.

(Deceit)

Deceit didn’t stop running until he made it back to the subconscious where a home identical to the Lights sides sat. He took calming breathes as he leaned against the front door of his home, and cradled the new purple pulsing orb that was a new Side close. The mumbling calming down slightly now that they were in a calmer environment. Deceit had found the new purple and black door forming early that morning, and had taken a peek in. The room had been dark and a little frightening that he didn’t feel right just leaving the newly forming Side alone. Hadn’t wanted the Side to become conscious alone. He had taken the orb, tucked safely in his hat to the Light Sides, knowing Patton and Logan loved watching a new Side form. He hadn’t expected Romulus to threaten them.

“Sorry, kid. I guess I should have left you in your room, huh?” He said, speaking softly to the orb.

It felt like a bundle of nervousness and fear, in the Deceits yellow gloved hands, and the shadows around the home seemed to like to reach for it.

“Since your room is forming here, I guess I’ll have a new roommate soon. I hope you don't mind lying, I can’t help it sometimes.” He said, happily as he carried the orb back to its room. It was probably safer to leave it there until its was fully formed and conscious enough to roam about. “I can’t wait to meet you. I have a feeling we’re going to be great friends.” He said, as he sat the purple orb back on the bed that was occupying the room. “Romulus is an idiot, so maybe stay away from him when we go out again.” He mumbled mostly to himself, not wanting the new Side to get hurt, just because the boy King Creativity couldn’t get over himself.

Deceit soon left, to prepare the home for a new Side. He would be lying to himself he he said, he wasn’t happy to finely have someone to talk to. A smile plaster on his face the whole time as he began moving things around and sneaking over to the Light Sides to get extra supplies.

**TBC**

**A/N: Hope you all ennoyed this little fix. Please remember to Follow, Leave some Kudos, and/or Reveiw. I love hearing what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Split: Meeting Remus**

Virgil usually stayed in the subconscious prior to Deceits warning of being wary of King Creativity, but it was always hard to stay away from the imagination and all the wonderful creation that was being created there. It was always tricky for Virgil to enter the imagination without the King of Creativity noticing, for it seemed like the more sneaky he tried to be the more anxious he became and the shadows within the mind seemed to crawl to him. After a few months of his existence in the mind Virgil had learned that if he could keep himself calm enough, then the shadows that like to cling to him would not follow him in the Kings domain.

Now was just like the other times. He would wait in the shadows with Deceit and watched the Light Sides children enter King Creativity imagination to run about and play. While he and Deceit sneaked in before the door to the Kings room could close. The imagination was fun and vast. The Lights Sides were always either together playing as a group, or scattered about. Deceit once said, that they would do that when Thomas wasn’t playing but daydreaming, by Logic and Morality running around they were able to help the King of creativity come up with random daydream ideas. Virgil never really understood why Deceit always wanted to sneak in, especially after explaining that King Creativity didn’t like Deceit and Virgil, due to their representations and what they do to Thomas. However, Deceit would always argue that Thomas needed all of them and would sneak into the imagination whenever King Creativity and the others went in for daydreaming.

He and Virgil would never go far from each other. But Deceit knew that Virgil liked his space and would leave him to himself to go spy on the others. Today Virgil and Deceit had decided to stay together, with Deceit sitting in the tall grass leaning against a tall tree that let just enough sunlight in that it warmed the Snake Sides as he relaxed. Virgil sat underneath the same tree, practicing with his ability to warp the shadows that seemed to follow him, his hood up so the bright light in the Imagination would not hurt his eyes.

“Hey Dee, I think I getting the hang of it.” He said, as he got the shadow of the tree to rise up and shape into circular ball shape. “I made a ball.”

Deceit looked over tipping up his over sized hat to look at what the Anxious Side was talking about. “Well done. Totally _not_ impressive Virgil.” The half Snake boy praised.

Their conversation ended there when the Imagination suddenly began shaking. Deceit and Virgil had both jumped to their feet, as the area around them started changing. The grass turning darker to an almost black color and the trees losing their leaves and looking much more sinister. “Run!” Virgil yelped, as he and Deceit started running away from the fast approaching blackness that was sweeping across that imagination.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Deceit cautioned when they spotted the Light Sides, grabbing the back of Virgil’s over sized hoodie, and pulling the anxious side to a stop just behind a tree that wasn’t touched yet by the blackness that was spreading. Virgil pressed himself close to the Snake boy as he watched the spreading blackness seemed pause in a straight line just a few feet from them. “That’s not King Creativity.” Deceit mumbled, peeking from behind the tree.

Curious and terrified, Virgil took a quick glance too, since it seemed the spreading blackness wasn’t spreading anymore. “He looks like King Creativity. Who is that Dee?” He asked. The boy in white and red sash really did looked like King Creativity, although he hadn’t personally met any of the other sides, but he had caught glances of them and they of him, usually when he was running away from them.

“Yes, he does, but his mostly red and white and he’s not wearing a crown.” Deceit whispered. They watched as Morality and Logic chatted with the new Side, and could heear him loud and clear when he announced his name to be “Roman, the Prince of Creativity.” Although the self proclaimed Prince seemed to be distracted, looking around as if searching for something.

“Prince?….” Deceit mumbled. “Then where is King?”

“….Like a Disney Prince?...” Virgil asked with a tilt of his head, recounting the many, many Disney films that Thomas and therefore the Sides had watched.

“I highly doubt that.” Deceit scoffed. “If he is Creativity then what happened to King?”

“Do you think he’s replacing King? Are we all going to get replaced, if we’re not good enough?” Virgil asked, getting worried at the thoughts starting to form in his head. The Light Sides were already escorting the now proclaimed Prince of Creativity from the Imagination.

“Highly unlikely.” Deceit said, placing a calming gloved hand on the Anxious Side.

“Besides, who needs a King or Prince when you got a Duke?” A manic voice said, from behind the two boys, who shrieked in fright; Well Virgil shrieked in fright, Deceit hissed, pushing him and Virgil away from the boy in green and black. “Looks like he’s got a cane stuck up his ass. Haha!” The strange boy laughed. “Hey what’s wrong with you two. I thought you would at least give me a nice scream.” He said, stalking forward, with a wide grin. “I mean Casper here let out a nice shriek a minute ago. Let’s hear one from you Snakey!”

Virgil couldn’t believe the boy in front of them just used a curse word, that Thomas and therefore the other Sides were never suppose to use.

“Come near us and I’ll toss you in the Cortex part of the brain.” Deceit hissed, and Virgil just crowded himself against the older Snake Sides back.

“Sounds fun! Can we do that?” The new Side; Virigl guessed, asked.

Virgil could feel Deceit rolling his eyes. “Who are you?” He asked, peeking over Deceit’s shoulder.

“And what type of Side are you?” Deceit demanded.

“Sheesh a little uptight in the ass there aren’t you.” The new Side laughed manically “I don’t think you two are in any position to be demanding answers seeing as you both are in my domain.”

“Your not Creativity.” Deceit scoffed.

“Not the Prince of Creativity, but I am the Duke of Creativity, and...” With a snap pf his fingers the trees that had turned black, reached out and snatched both Virgil and Deceit up in their branches, so that they were both fully in the blackened part of the imagination, and causing Deceit to lose the hat that was too big for his head. “On my land.”

Virgil worked to right himself as he had been grabbing and flipped upside down. Deceit had the fortune of being kept upright and a little lower to the ground and hands free as the new boy approached them. The shadowling noticing the black grass turning grey now that the so called little Duke approached. “And what? You want us to bow to you like your other self did?” Deceit hissed, now annoyed, especially when the loudmouth boy picked up his hat and placed it on his own head.

“Calm your scales SnakeyPoo.” The boy said, not bothered at all that he had practically trapped the two other children Sides before him. “I’m Remus, the better part of Creativity, and who you were spying on before was my brother. So, what were you planning? An ambush? An attack of some sort? Cause if so, I can help! I have so many ideas. Like those scales!” He said, excitedly, not giving the two other boys anytime to speak. “Are they real? If so can I pluck one off? Oh, I know, let me lick ‘em!! I want to know how they’ll feel in my tongue!”

Deceit leaned back in the confines of the branch that still held him, as the new Side; Remus practically ran up to him, tongue already hanging out. The Snake halfling held the energetic Creative Side back, with both hands, with a grimace on his face. ”No you may not!” He hissed, pushing Remus away. “Now put us down!” The Snake boy demanded.

Remus seemed to pout at not being denied, before his wide grin reappeared. “Then can I have your names?” He asked, the branches holding the two trapped boys closer to the grinning Little Duke. “I can’t let two strangers on my land, but if you give me your name, we’re no longer strangers! We’ll be friends!” He grinned.

“I highly doubt that.” Deceit huffed crossing his arms and turning his head up a little.

“Dee!” Virgil said, a little panicky. He didn’t like being held upside down. He was afraid any longer then the blood would flow to his head and then his head might explode. Or his eyeballs would explode from their sockets and fall on the ground below him. Then how was he going to protect Thomas from the monsters in the closet and under the bed. As right now though, his vision was starting to get spotty. “I don’t feel good.” He pleaded.

Deceit looked up at the Anxious Side to see Anxiety was starting to look red in the face. “Fine. I’m Deceit and he’s Anxiety. Now put us down.”

“Aw poopy, I wanted your real names, I told you mine.” Remus pouted, but was already letting his new friends go. The branches, dropping both children Sides.

Deceit grunted when Anxiety landed on top of him, causing Remus to laugh manically as the two boys laid in a pile in front of him. Virgil scrambled as fast as he could off of the now upset Snake halfling, who hissed as he got up. “Anxiety. Go home.” Deceit said, in a clipped tone. Virgil was already sinking out, the fastest way he had learned to get out of an area of Thomas’s brain. “And you.” Deceit hissed, dusting himself off and stalking up to the new Side. “Give me that!” He demanded, snatching his hat off of Remus’s head.

Remus let him, having fun with the Snake boy. He seemed more entertaining than the pale one that had just ran away. “We going to rough it out now, Snakey? Can I pock your Snakey eye if I win and keep it as a trophy? Its a pretty eye so I want it if I win.” Remus asked, getting right up in the Deceits face.

“No. And you have to earn the right to know our names. We don’t know you, or if you’ll even stay. No side has just shown up like you and that Prince did. Its only a matter of time before King finds out you two are impersonating his representation. Me and Anxiety do not need him coming after us as collateral.” Deceit huffed. Making himself stand up straighter now that he was standing next to Remus, who was slightly taller.

Remus tilted his head in thought. “Did you know your scales shimmer in the light, like green goo. Can you open you mouth like a snake too?!”

Deceit could feel himself getting impatient with Remus. He just wasn’t what he had expected, or at least was not use to another Side interested in his snake half so much. Even Virgil never asked about why Deceit was half snake, although he guessed it was kind of obvious. But it was still unnerving and if these two new sides were creativity, then he at least needed Remus to know who was in charge on their side of the brain. “We’re not talking about that!”

“Sure we are!” Remus said, trying to wrap his arms around his new friend.

“Get off me!” Deceit demanded, ducking and moving away.

“Aw! Come on! I know! Tag! Only if I catch you! I never let you go! You’ll be my hostage!” The little Duke said, happily as a throw net materialized in his hands, as he started chasing his new friend.

Deceit let out a startle shout as he started running through the imagination. He had to do a sharp u-turn when the scary looking trees moved to black his path to the still normal looking imagination. “I’m not playing!” He shouted, as he barely weaved out of the path of the scary rope looking net as it was thrown at him.

“Sure you are! You’re running aren’t you!” Remus laughed, enjoying the game with is new friend. He couldn’t wait to show his brother that he made a friend first!

“Reeeemmuuussss!!” He shouted, threateningly as he ran. The chaotic little Duke hot on his tail as he was driven deeper into the now darker side of the imagination.

**TBC**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No longer a one shot story. I invested in it now. Let me know what you all thought! I love hearing what you all think of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Split: Meet Roman**

Virgil had listened to Deceit and had went straight home and had emerged in his room; his safe place. But then he got worried about the Snake boy when he had not soon followed. Maybe Remus was more dangerous than what he had thought and he had hurt Deceit. No wanting to go back, but not wanting to leave Deceit to fend for himself, Virgil was determined go back for his friend. Now the question was how was he going to sneak through the Light Sides territory without them noticing? And what if Creativity’s door had changed with the Prince’s and Duke’s arrival? Or what if King was still around and he caught Virgil? The anxious little boy rubbed a hand at his neck imagining the spear the young King had like to kill some of the nightmares in the Imagination with. Surely the King Creativity and the Prince wouldn’t try to kill another Side….Right?

Taking a deep breath, Virgil crept out of his room and was planning on going straight down the stairs and cross the consciousness to the Light Sides home, but stopped when he noticed that a new door had formed. Blinking several times to make sure staying up late wasn’t the cause of the door, Virgil stared in disbelief at the green door. The same color that Remus sported. It was then that it hit him. The new scary looking boy was going to be their new roommate! Virgil felt all his nerves shiver at the idea. He didn’t know how he liked that idea. But maybe he could use the new room to enter the imagination?

Touching the black handle with one finger first to make sure nothing suspicious would happen if he just grabbed it, Virgil slowly tried to open the door, but found it locked. Which was weird. Deceit had said that he had entered Virgil’s room, just as the Anxious Side was forming. Why couldn’t he open the Duke’s door?

Huffing in irritation now that he would have to sneak his way over to the Light Sides part of the brain, Virgil gave the green door a swift kick for not opening when he was in such a hurry to go back to the Imagination and help Dee. Nerves high on alert at all the possibilities how much trouble he was going to be in if he was caught danced through his head as he made the journey.

It wasn’t hard to pass by Morality and Logic as Logic was always too busy reading to notice anything around him, and the Heart was always raiding the kitchen pantry, talking merrily to either King or Logic, who was hardly ever listening. But King was gone so Virgil tried to keep his eye out for the Prince looking boy, having not spotted him yet as he kept to the shadows. Creeping quickly up the stairs before the other two Sides could know he was there. Once at the top he paused for a moment to make sure he wasn’t heard.

“Lolo, do you think we made it weird, calling Roman, Romulus?” He heard the Moral Side ask, as a pot fell from the cabnet he was rooting through.

“It is likely. Although he did seem preoccupied, seeing as how he rushed off to the Imagination again. I suspect he was looking for something.” Logic answered, Virgil could hear him turning a page.

“I just want to make him feel welcomed.” Morality said a little worriedly.

“So your going to bake him cookies.” Logic stated.

Virgil had been there once when he had tried to sneak in to borrow some Disney movies and Morality had made a bunch of cookie and had burned them. Virgil had felt so bad for the Moral Side that time he had actually stolen a few so to make it look like someone had eaten the cookies. Now though he didn’t have time to sit in and listen to the other sides. He turned to face the door the was once white, but now red. Taking deep breaths as his hand touched the handle Virgil, felt his own anxiety spike when it did indeed open into the Imagination.

The shadowling had to remind himself to stay calm as he moved through the beautiful lands of the imagination, keeping his eyes open for the princely looking boy, and an ear out for Deceit’s voice. However, he paused in his search when he spotted a new castle sitting in the middle of the part of the Imagination that had yet to change. “Whoa….” Virgil mumbled mostly to himself. It was magnificent, and grander than the one King had created once. The Prince had even place a tiny village near the castle. Caught up in the wonder of seeing something so amazing in the Imagination, Virgil failed to noticed as a white pony with a rider on its back approached from behind.

“Hey!” Virgil shrieked at the booming voice, and like a moth to a flame, as soon as Virgil panicked the shadows around swarmed around him. He heard the other princely boy gasp in horror, before hearing “Nightmare!” And being called and mistaken for a nightmare was something that only made Virgil’s anxiety and call of the shadows worsen. “I shall slay thee!!” The Prince declared.

“ **NO!”** Virgil shouted his voice changing as he ran away, the shadows following his arms movements and whipping out to the new Side and pushing the boy off his pony and knocking his short sword out of his hand. Feeling hot tears in his eyes, Virgil barely registered he was sinking out and back in his room. He just immediately jumped in his bed and hid under the covers, because everyone knew nothing could hurt you if you hid under the covers. Deceit had said so himself whenever he and Thomas got scare at bedtime. He curled into himself and rocked under the covers biting at the nail on his thumb. The purple glow in his eyes illuminating brightly under the covers as he tried to calm himself down. That had not been how he had wanted to meet the princely looking boy called Roman.

He screwed up. Again. He didn’t even find Deceit.

Virgil buried his face his hands and cried in defeat.

(Back in the imagination)

“You foul fiend! Creature of Darkness! You will not prevail!!” Roman declared, jumping to his feet after being knocked off his mighty steed. Only the threat had disappeared in a cloud of black shadows that were now dissipating.

The young Prince glanced around warily to be sure his foe was gone. It was strange, he had thought it was another Side at first, then its eyes started glowing a bright purple and the shadows , the darkness of the imagination had came forth and wrapped around the seemingly harmless and frighten boy and had formed a terrifying monster. “Maybe Remus knows what it was?” He mumble going back to his steed who was waiting patiently for him.

He and his brother had woken up in this place standing side by side, the only thing they knew was that they were a Side of a boy called Thomas. They were both creativity, but they would also grow to be more than creativity. They were the carers of Thomas’s imagination. Their lands were sided by side. There were other Sides who they would have to introduce themselves to. And their names were Prince Roman and Duke Remus. Roman was good, and Remus was chaotic.

The two brother clashed immediately after they had shaken the shock of just coming into existence off. Two other boys had been coming to greet them before Remus had declared they looked too boring and Roman could have them. That he was going to make a friend first who were more interesting. Whatever that meant. Either way his energetic brother had darted off into the Dark Forest that seemed to split their lands. Roman grimaced as he came close to the creepy forest and jumped off his horse. “Remus!” He called. “I made two friend already! I win!” He said, with a smile on his face already feeling triumphant.

“Whoopie Fuckin’ Doo! Mine out does yours!” His brother shouted popping in front of him, hands holding a big burlap sack, as if he had been dragging it before popping in front of his brother. “Mines got more character! So I win!” The Duke grinned, pulling the sack forward slightly to show it off. The sack was wiggling and their were clear sounds of muffle shouting to be heard from within. “I captured my new friend!” Remus said proudly, petting the sack as it wiggled more and hissed….?

Roman stared at his brother for a minute, surely Remus hadn’t stuffed another Side up in that sack. “Remus I don’t think that’s how you make friends. All I had to do was talk to my new friends and then we were friends.” He explained, stepping forward to release whoever his brother and stuffed in a sack.

“That sound boring. My way is more fun.” Remus argued, stepping in front of the sack defensively. “And stay away from my friend. I had to get creative to catch him.” He warned, his weapon a spiked mace; called a Morningstar materialized in his hands.

Roman glared at his brother and raised his sword in return. “Your new friend is going to suffocate you dunce. Unless you plan on giving them mouth to mouth.” He tried to reason.

“You hear that?” Remus said, looking back to his friend trapped in the sack. “You pass out I get to tongue you and give you the breath of life!” He said, excitedly.

Loud disagreeable sounds erupted louder, although the twins could not make out what was being said.

“I hope those are curse words. I think he’ll sound cute spitting those types of words out.” Remus smiled

“Thomas is too young for those types of words Remus. We must encourage him creatively.” Roman reminded.

“Yeah, yeah! Creative, got it! BYE Asswipe!” Remus said, popping away with the burlap sack.

Roman shook his head. “Can’t believe we have to work together.” He mumbled, returning to his steed to continue fixing up his side of the Imagination.

**TBC**

**A/N: So yay? Nay? Leave me your thoughts, I like hearing hearing them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Roar!**

Deceit would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t panicking a little. The other boy, seemed to have slightly stronger conjuring abilities than King had, he was rapidly manifesting nets and rope, and large sacks while trying to trap Deceit in one of them. And Deceit knew he would have gotten away too, if it wasn’t for a stupid tree root that seemed to jump up and trip him. However, instead of falling to the ground, he fell right into a burlap sack that closed up as soon as he was in it. To say he was disoriented was an understatement, he had to make himself calm down to even realize the little Duke had conjured bindings around him with tape on his mouth. He could hear the little monster out there dragging humming a happy tune as he dragged Deceit God knows where is the blacken Imagination. “I win, so now we’re going to go play at my castle! Your going to love it! And as my first friend, you get to be the first honored guest there!! Hahaha! Not even my brother has step foot in it, which is good, because you know peeyoo, does his ideas reek of boredom. I mean come on, whats wrong with a little excitement, am I right?!” He could hear Remus ramble as he was dragged in the sack.

“Remus!” Another voiced echoed around them, that caused them both to pause.

“Oh, there stick in the mud already.” Remus booed. “Let’s go show him who made the best-est friend first!” He cheered. And Deceit felt when the little Duke popped them immediately to another area, because the forced transportation made him feel nauseous, to the point he just wanted out. He didn’t care what they were talking about, he just had to get out of the sack. It was stuffy and hard to breath and he just really wanted out now! He even started shouting and making sure that his distress was heard, not that Remus seemed to care. The other one seemed concern, and Deceit thought he was going to be let out finally. Then he was teleported again by Remus.

“Finally!” The little Duke grunted, opening the sack and watched as the Snake boy scrambled out, his hat missing, as the binding he had him in melted away to nothingness.

“Y-You- you… I said I wasn’t playing! What type of game….You stuffed me in a sack!...”Deceit fumed , so angry that he couldn’t decide on how to chew out to new Side.

Remus watched as his new friend paced as he tried to find the right angry words to throw at him, before looking down into the sack and pulled out the over-sized bowler hat out of the burlap sack. “You lost your hat again.” He announced, holding it out. Wide smile with sharp teeth never fading. He liked the Snake boy he was fun to fluster.

Deceit paused in his _rapid_ and angry pacing he was doing that place one hand on top of his head as he stared with wide eyes to Remus’s hand that held the hat. He quickly took the hat and placed it on his head. “I’m still _not_ upset!” He snapped, pointing an accusing yellow cover finger at the other smiling boy.

Remus nodded enthusiastically. “Cool! So let’s get play already!!” He said, spreading his arms out as he ran around the room excitedly.

Watching the other boy Deceit for the first time seen what type of room he had been taken to. It was a torture room. And the one item that the little Duke was running to and setting up was a mysterious looking device with a giant blade suspended in the air, that came flying down, once Remus had fixed a ragdoll under it and cut the head off. The Snake boy was able to identify other painful looking objects and suddenly the other boys term for fun, held a whole new and terrifying meaning. “This _isn’t_ a torture room.” He stated.

“That’s right!” Remus giggled, resetting the guillotine and conjuring another doll. “This is my playroom! Come on over and give it a try!” He motioned Deceit over, practically jumping in place. “Its fun!”

Eyeing the other suspiciously, Deceit gave in and walked over and took a spot next to the lever that Remus had pulled not too long ago, and gripped it tightly, before pulling it. He backed up slightly as the blade came down and decapitated the second doll. “You find this fun?” He asked, not understanding why a creative side would find something like this fun. King certainly never found stuff like this fun. If anything Deceit could envision King trying to behead Deceit himself.

“You bet your scaly ass I do!” Remus grinned, holding up the head. “Look your first kill!”

Deceit leaned back slightly as the head was presented. He didn’t really want to stay here any longer, for fear the unstable boy would try to put him in the guillotine next and the Snake halfling was rather fond of his head. “Uh huh. As _nice_ as this has been.” He started.

“It has been nice hasn’t it! Do you think I should make them spill blood instead of stuffing next? Oh, I know we can both sit in the electric chair and see which one of us croaks first!! I bet your scales will even change color! Hey! Do you think the scardiecat would want to join?” Remus started rambling interrupting the Deceit. “Oh better idea! We kidnap my brother and his boring new friends and see how they react in the electric chair!”

“No!” Deceit said hurriedly, before catching himself. “I mean, that sounds _great_ , but I need to go check on Anxiety, I’m _not positive_ that he has barricaded himself in his room by now.”

“Emo thinks I’m scary or something?” Remus asked, his tone changing slightly although it still held that giddiness to it.

“He _isn’t_ sensitive to certain things.” Deceit sighed, walking away from Remus to get some much needed distance for a moment. He didn’t have time for this new Sides antics, he had to make sure Anxiety wasn’t going to send their Thomas into a panic. It was close time for bed and he didn’t need the Light Sides coming over, because Anxiety had sent Thomas running to his parents room again, because the monsters were definitely in the closet and under the bed. “Plus its late.” He added.

“But I’m suppose to help make dreams tonight. Stay!” Remus said, running and grabbing hold of Deceits capulate.

“I _don’t_ have a job to do.” Deceit denied, prying the other boys hands on his clothes and sinked out. “And since you must help create dreams I suggest you do your job as well.” He added.

Remus said, nothing else as he let his friend leave. “Don’t worry about me, I know my how to do my job!” He announced, just as the Snake boy disappeared. Then snapped his fingers summoning inky looking creatures into the room and cuddling against the nearest one. “What a good little nightmare, yeah? We’re going to wage war on Roman tonight and dominate the Imagination!! Mwahahahaha!!” He cackled, getting to work and creating a magnificent nightmare to share with Thomas while the little boy slept.

(Dark Sides Area)

Deceit once back safely in the common area of the hidden side of Thomas’s brain. It was there he and Anxiety, and after spotting the new green door; Remus would stay safe and unknown to the boy, until he was ready. Looking at how things were going so far, the older Side, could already tell the Remus was going to be a handful and probably clash with Anxiety. Speaking of Anxiety, Deceit knocked before entering the Shadowling’s room, finding the boy under his covers for protection and sobbing.

“Virgil?” He called softly sitting on the bed. “Are you okay?”

“ **No! Things are changing and I don’t like them!”** Came the warped voice under the covers. The tempest voice telling Deceit that the Anxious Side was really upset about the encounter with Remus and the thought of two new Sides in the mindscape altogether.

“Everything’s going to be fine. I _can’t_ handle him. I _have_ steered you wrong before, haven’t I?” He said, soothingly.

“ **But** **th** eir both scary!” Virgil said meekly, peeking out from the protection of his blankets the purple glow of his eyes dimming and turning back to brown.

“That’s because their both new.” Deceit reasoned. “We’ll get use to them. Remus just has to learn to listen and maybe not be so energetic. He was just excited, I guess. And we have to learn what we can and can’t do when Roman is near.” He took a deep sigh. The thought that their whole dynamic was now unraveled due to the new arrivals and the absent of one major one, really was too much to think about for kids their age. But while they were all really the same age as Thomas, the fact that Deceit had come to be one of the first of the hidden Sides to form, meant he was the one in charge in this side of the brain. And just like how Morality managed the Light Sides with Logic. Deceit had to find a way to keep their side of the brain from overwhelming Thomas. “Everything is going to be okay.” He finally finished, tucking Virgil in, and making sure he had his spider plushie with him.

“Leave the lights on!” Virgil reminded, hugging his stuffie.

Deceit nodded “Of course. And remember _nothing can touch you if you’re in bed and protected by your covers. That’s bedtime monsters one-o-one._ ” He reminded. Knowing Virgil can get sometimes at night, and therefore Thomas.

Going to his room Deceit went through his routine and began getting ready for bed. The large heating lamp above his bed turning on and filling the room with heat that kept the Snake halfling nice and warm and unafraid of peeling off the layer of clothes and yellow gloves that he always had to wear to stay warm and slip into a pair of yellow pajamas. He crawled into his and bed grabbed his own plushie and prepared for sleep.

“ _ **ROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!!!!”**_

Deceit’s eyes snapped opened and he found himself jumping out of his bed and out the door, as the horrifying roar echoed through the mindscape. The television downstairs could be heard snapping on as a young Thomas woke up screaming. And Virgil could be heard screaming from his room. Not knowing what to do first be to run to the boy that was the moniker of all of Thomas’s fears. Stopping slightly when he noticed the shadows leaking from the other boys room, as another roar rumbled through the brain. This time he could pinpoint the sound coming from the new green door, and he marched up to the room prepared to go in and tell the new Side off. But the door was locked.

“Remus! Remus, _don’t_ cut it out! You are _not_ disturbing everyone’s sleep!! Open the door!!” He demanded.

“Whoa, babe can a Function do his job uninterrupted one night by you Sides?” Remy asked, popping in beside Deceit. “Seriously. Do you know how hard it is to convince a kid to get some sleep? He’s going to wish he listened when he gets older, you know.” The Function of Sleep said, juice box in hand.

“Its not our fault.” Deceit defended. “He’s got two new Creative Sides. Their suppose to be creating dreams for the kid.”

“Oh, sweetie I have seen the dreams and honey, I wouldn’t go back into the dreamscape tonight if it wasn’t my function to make sure Thommy got so sleep.” Remy said, taking a sip from his juice box.

Deceit stared at the Function. “What?” He asked.

“Those two creative Sides are fighting who gives Thomas a dream tonight, and the little green devil is winning if you go by how big the nightmare monster is that he created. The other one is going to have a challenge tonight in fighting it back enough for the good dreams to make it through.” Remy gossiped, as another roar echoed from behind the green door. “Deedee I do not envy you tonight. Well, time to put him back down. See ya Snakey.” Remy gave wave before disappearing.

Deceit stared at the green door accusingly, before running to go and try to calm down Virgil who was still is a massive panic from the horrifying roar that no doubt woke the whole mind. He was going to have a serious talk with Remus when morning came and he hoped that Morality would have a similar talk to the Prince of Creativity as well.

**TBC**

**A/N: So seems like Remus likes Deceit and is determined they are going to be friends. lol I’m excited to see what you all thought of this chapter!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Two Brothers**

Morning in the Mindscape found Deceit shivering in Virgil’s bed curled around the other boy trying to soak up the heat coming off of him. He hadn’t got much sleep thanks to the new Creative Sides war over the dreamscape. It wasn’t until early in the morning before the butt crack of dawn did everything seem to calm down and everything was quiet. Deceit having not gotten the sleep he had wanted, had to carefully and regrettably leave Virgil’s bed and only stopped in his room to toss a glare at the new green door and to change into his much warmer clothes, gloves, and hat. Then he started down the stairs and to the kitchen, intent on making breakfast before Virgil and maybe even Remus if the new boy decided to show up. Deceit pushed a chair up against the counter to climb up to reach the cabinet that held the cereal boxes. They haven’t been raiding the Light Sides pantry lately where it seemed like the better food seemed to manifest, so all they had was oats and grains today. Checking the fridge for the milk, Deceit prepared two bowls for Virgil and Remus before calling the two for breakfast.

Two pairs of feet could be heard coming down the stairs one set moving a little more erratically than the other. The Snake halfling had busied himself is pouring the juice when there was a clear sound of a scuffle and then Virgil flying down the stairs and landing face first on the floor. **“Ow!”** The Anxious Side cried. **“Dee! He pushed me!!”** Virgil accused, pointing at a Remus who seemed to have jumped down the stairs barely missing the other boy who was still on the ground.

“Did not! I just helped you down.” Remus said, sticking out his tongue.

Deceit rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh. He knew those two weren’t going to get along well. “I don’t care who did what. Now _do not_ come and eat your breakfast. I _will_ say it again.” He snapped, already sitting himself down, so he could hurry up and return to his nice warm room and possibly a nap to make up for the lack of sleep.

Virgil picked at his cereal, while Remus practically chomped the spoon in half, before discarding the silverware and opting to instead submerge his face into the bowl. He had a full day planned out for him and his new friends, and couldn’t wait to show them the bloody battle he and his brother had during the night in the dreamscape and the nightmare monster that had helped him win in the end. However, the little Duke immediately noticed when the Snake halfling got up and climbed back up the stairs.

“Hey, Emo!” He said. Crawling across the table in front of Anxiety. “Where’s he going? Are we going to play?”

“No, DeeDee mostly stays in his room, like I do.” Virgil answered, still a little grumpy at the new boy for pushing him down the stairs.

“That's boring!” Remus said, sounding horrified.

“There’s nothing else to do around here. And its the only way we know how not get Thomas in trouble much. The Light Sides don’t want us hurting Thomas as he grows. Plus we can’t really control our abilities that well yet, so we stay here and practice until Thomas starts daydreaming then we go to the imagination.” Virgil explained.

“Well, I have something to do. And you two are coming with!” Remus declared.

Virgil rolled his eyes and huffed. “Good luck getting out of his room. He is a natural at keeping others out.” He said, hopping from the kitchen chair and to the t. v. to watch a Disney movie.

Remus made a face after the Anxious Side, before he too ran up the stair and to the yellow door that just had to be Snakey boy’s room. “Hey! Come out! We have a the whole day to make some fun chaos!” He cheered, trying to enter the room but the door didn’t budge. And there was no answer from the room, so Remus started knocking on the door really hard. “Double Dee! Are you dead or something?” He asked loudly.

“Dead, now go away!” Came the muffled reply.

“Zombie dead?” Remus asked, knocking on the door some more, happy now that he got an answer.

“Go play with your brother. I’m tired.” Deceits muffled voice said from the other side of the door.

And Remus had his ear pressed against it that even though he wanted to play with his new friend today, there was definitely a yawn somewhere in there, so maybe the Scaly Fiend really did need some rest. But…. “I don’t want to play with Roman.” He pouted, before brightening back up. “I know, we will play later! Don’t go anywhere okay!” He said and with a wave of his hand a barred door appeared over top the yellow door effectively locking the Snake boy in his room. This way not even Anxiety would disturb the Snake halfling from his slumber.

With that done, the little Duke ran to his room and to the metal door that was the entry way to his side of the imagination. “Roman! Roman!” He called, as he ran to the border of their respect lands. And took a deep breath before belting out one final time. “ROMAN!!”

“I’m here!” Roman announce both hands over his ears at the loud shouting his twin was doing. All of the Imagination could hear you.” He said, gesturing to the creatures on his side that were now running away. “Really Remus I would have thought you be celebrating your victory from last night.”

Remus’s smile widened at the pouting tone in his brothers voice. “It just tears you apart on the inside that I won, don’t it.” He gloated.

“Patton chewed me out this morning. Said we were too loud and kept Thomas up late.” Roman huffed.

Remus busted out laughing. “You got in trouble! You got in trouble!”

“Shut up! You didn’t?” Roman asked.

Remus thought about it. Then shrugged. “If I did they haven’t said anything yet.” He grinned. “Anyway I have come to collect my winnings and I want free access to your side!”

“That’s not fair!” Roman huffed.

“We agreed the winner would chose the prize.” Remus said. “So I chose free access to your side for me and my friends.”

Now Roman was really pouting. “Fine. But they can’t take anything from my side.” He cautioned.

“Yeah, yeah. Sure.” Remus grinned.

“I’m serious I will know if they do. Make sure those friends of your know that.” Roman said, giving his brother a look that said he was really serious. “It still fragile. No changing things on my side.”

Remus held up his right hand. “On my honor as the Duke of Creativity we will stay as respectful as possible when we visit your side. Same goes to you too for my side. No changing anything. Its perfect as it is.”

“Agreed.” Roman agreed, sticking his hand out to shake on the deal. Remus sealed the deal by spitting in his hand and gripping his brothers hand and the twin smiled as they came to an agreement.

“So, wanna have battle?” Remus asked excitedly, his Morningstar appearing in his hands.

“You are so on!” Roman said, his sword appearing in his hand. “En’garde Brother!”

“I’m gonna smash in the ground!” Remus cackled.

The two twins clashing against each other laughing and having fun. They knew their techniques weren’t perfect but this is what they liked doing. And someday they both knew they were going to be masters in battle for when Thomas got older.

(Deceits Room)

Deceit stretched in his bed, after he was able to sleep for a little bit. He really hated to have to leave his bed. The heat lamp there was so warm and comforting. But he didn’t trust leaving the other sides and Thomas unsupervised. Not that Thomas’s mom did a bad job, but Deceit couldn’t help if he was a little overprotective, that was a his job after all. Just like it was Anxiety’s job to sound the alarm when something bad was happening. Making sure his he was ready to leave the warmth of his room to the chilly hallways of the mind, Deceit try to open his door. However, his door opened only to reveal another door made of bars trapping him in his room.

“Virgil! Remus!” He shouted.

“Dee, what wrong?!” Virgil’s voice called from sown the stairs. He could be heard running up the stairs and gasped when he saw the glowering snake boy pushing against the bard that were keeping him trapped in him room “I didn’t do it!” He quickly denied.

“Get me out!” Deceit hissed.

Virgil quickly started pulling on the bars, trying to help get the older side free. “It won’t budge!”

“Remusssss! Let me out!” Deceit hissed, rattling against the bars. But Remus never did answer him. And before long both he and Virgil were exhausted from trying to forcefully open the barred door. “I call a meeting as soon as he gets back.” He huffed.

“I agree.” Virgil nodded, the shadows starting to move now that he was no longer calm again and his eyes started glowing purple. boundaries needed to be set if they were going to keep thing harmonious between them and therefore, for Thomas too.

**TBC**

**A/N: Well looks like Remus might be in trouble with Deceit. But don’t worry if you read Deceit Falls you already know how things turn out for them. I hope you all like this chapter. I can’t wait to here you thoughts on it. I am going to set a day for when I will upload this story and I will start updating this one every Saturday after this post so this coming Saturday I will post chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Picnic in the Imagination**

Remus sat pouting on the couch watching Deceit pace the living room, while Anxiety sat at the very end of the couch on top of the arm hugging a throw-pillow. The little Duke was growing bored, which was the opposite of what he was feeling when he first came back from playing with his brother. The Snake boy was fuming mad behind the bars that kept his friend nice and safe behind them. Remus of course released him as soon as it was demanded and now here he sat bored as his friend paced the floor, for the so called meeting that they were suppose to be having. Remus huffed and waved his hand toward the t. v., turning it on to the Disney Channel show.

“Turn it off!” Deceit snapped.

“Fine.” Remus huffed, waving his hand again and turning the screen black again. “But I’m bored.” He complained.

Deceit rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Then I will make this quick. Tell me you job. I want to know why you decided to give Thomas a nightmare that could rival the hydra from Hercules?!”

“Oh! So everyone did hear our glorious and bloody battle last night!” Remus smiled. “you know I was starting to think Roman was lying, but then that’s not like him, because that’s your job! But Dee, you should have seen it!! I was smash! And Roman was like ‘Good shall prevail!!”

Deceit clapped his gloved hands to stop the Little Dukes rambling. “No, no, no. Focus. And tell me your job. Don’t think about it just tell me.” Deceit repeated.

Remus sat up straighter. “I am Creativity.” He stated. “Didn’t we through this already?”

“Thomas just suddenly has two creativity’s, it doesn’t make sense. Why two?” Virgil asked, speaking up before hiding his face behind the pillow again.

“Why, do we fear Satan?! I don’t know. I just am!” Remus said, sticking his tongue out.

Deceit sighed, a kid shouldn’t have to step up and take control like this. “What kind of creativity are you. You and Roman can’t be the same if the Imagination changed.” He tried again.

“Dark Creativity….I think that’s my domain. Its sound more fun too, because Roman has the other boring stuff.

“So you can’t make nice things?” Deceit asked. Virgil peeked from behind his pillow at that question.

“Don’t know, don’t care. There is no rhyme or reason to what I do, I just do!” Remus shrugged. “Can we play now!”

“In a moment.” Deceit said calmly as he could see the energized boy practically vibrating on the couch. “You cannot create a nightmare like that again.”

“What?! Why?!” Remus asked jumping to his feet.

“We don’t want the Light Sides to come over here. They’re annoying at the worst of times.” Deceit said with a roll of his eyes.

“And loud.” Virgil added.

“And you can’t alter our doors. No more locking me or Virgil in anything. Got it?” He said, he really felt awkward making up rules for the kids that were the same age as himself. It was like out of all the sides he was being forced to mature quicker than the others. But that didn’t matter now. He had to make sure Remus understood the unspoken rules that were set for them.

“But I haven’t locked him up yet.” Remus pouted.

Deceit gave the other boy a sharp glare.

“Okay, you win. I will ask first.” Remus smiled.

“Good enough.” Deceit sighed.

“What, really?!” Virgil asked surprised, jumping to his feet.

“I know he’s not lying.” Deceit shrugged. “If he does, just call for me and we’ll have another meeting.”

“Ugh! I hate meetings already.” Remus spat. “Let’s go somewhere fun already!” He said, snapping his fingers popping them into the imagination.

Virgil looked around taking in the nice lakeside and picnic blanket laid out. “Why are we here? Isn’t this your brothers side?” He asked, looking around for the Prince that had charged him, not wanting a repeat.

“Yeah, I won last night, so I claimed access to his side. You should have seen his face when I announced my winnings.” Remus said, already running around. “Just don't take anything okay?”

“Why?” Deceit asked following the energetic little Duke, with his eyes.

“I dunno, something being fragile and all the boring shit. Nothing you need to worry about bestie!” He said, stopping long enough to poke Deceit in the human side of his face, before running to Virgil and pushed the other boy into the lake. Laughing as he jumped to him in the water splashing some on the Snake halfling who stayed on the grassy edge, who hissed in irritation and moving to the picnic blanket that had been set out for them.

The Snake halfling was impressed with the set up. It looked like Remus had planned this and planned it well. There was even towels waiting for them. And being cold-blooded, and wet did not mix, so Deceit happily grabbed one. Taking in the spread before him. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, apple juice, cookies, brownies. It all looked nice. There was even paper and paint and for some reason deodorant. The deodorant was throwing Deceit a little bit, but seeing how Remus was a little strange, so a little surprises here and there were probably to be expected. Picking up one of the sandwiches, the snake boy held back a heavy shiver that threatened to run through his body. He wasn’t insterested in showing himself weak he could put up with a bit of coldness and wet clothes long enough for all three of them to have fun.

In the distance Roman was standing on the tallest tower of his castle looking through a telescope at his brother and his friends. He was trying to get a good glimpse as to whom his brother was going to be hanging out with. Already he knew he didn’t like the one in the oversize hoodie, he was going to have to warn his brother that that one could turn into a shadowy inky monster with purple glowing eyes. The other one he couldn’t see well from this distance due to the oversize hat that hid his face from view, but already, Roman could tell the Side needed a huge wardrobe change, because the bowler hat was so Jack the Ripper.

He didn’t know how he felt about his brother allowing such shady looking peasants into his side of the imagination. Much less hanging out with them. Just to be sure they took nothing Roman kept watch. Especially, on the kid in the over-sized hoodie, he didn’t trust him, he looked like the lurky type. His brother didn’t need to learn any lurky things. He was already a little much to handle.

(Later that Night)

Deceit waited until the other two boys were in there room before going to his own. Their time uninterrupted at the picnic had been fun and strange considering Thomas wasn’t daydreaming. They had actually played real games and with it was refreshing when no one got unset when they began cheating. Remus had even deemed it a rule to cheat to make the games more fun. And it had been fun. They had actually stayed there for hours before they decided to return to their rooms. By then he was unable to hold in the shivers. And as soon as the door closed to his room Deceit quickly took off his hat and gloves before he found himself shrinking and on the floor. He hissed in agitation. He hated becoming a snake. Too cold and too tired, he wouldn’t return to normal until he warmed up. Thankfully the heat lamp above his bed snapped on, not that he felt like trying to make his way in it. He would just lay near the bed and soak up as much heat as possible.

“Dee!” Remus’s voice echoed from the door, loud knocking following his voice. “I’m knocking see! I’m coming in now!”

Hissing in panic Deceit slithered as fast as his could under the bed. He did not have to strength to keep the little Duke out, and he did not want anyone to see him like this. Not even Virgil knew about Deceit being able to shift into a snake.

“Dee?” Remus asked, peeking his head into the room. “I thought you said you were tired! Why are you not here?” He asked, walking completely into the room and opening the closet as if Deceit was playing hide and seek with him. “I wanted to let you know me and Roman are going to battle in the Dreamscape again.”

Disappointed Remus looked around Deceits room one more time before deciding to leave. He was sure he heard Deceit go in his room. But it seemed his friend was slipperier than an eel and that just made him like the Snake boy even more. He was a little uptight, but Remus was sure he could work around that. Remind Deceit that he too was a kid and kids were meant to be reckless and have fun. And the little Duke couldn’t wait to break through the Snake boys walls, it just screamed fun! Remus picked up the beloved hat his friend seemed to like so much, looking up at the lamp that hung over the bed, feeling the intense heat from it, before putting it back were it originally sat and left, making sure to close to the door.

Deceit felt himself breathing hard and he watched Remus search around his room and thanked God the boy didn’t think to look under the bed. He stayed hidden a little longer before he even decided that it was safe to come out. He could not let himself shift into a snake again with Remus around. He did not want to know what the other boy would do if he found Deceit as a snake and defenseless. He just need on this one night under the heat to change back. Hopefully Virgil would be able to take what ever dream the two new creativity’s created tonight, and not get too scared of them.

** TBC **

**A/N: I am really enjoying writing these sides as kids. And I hope you all are enjoying the story. So next update will be on Saturday, unless I just get hit with inspiration then it will be a lot soon. Anyway don’t forget to show some love by Bookmarking, Leaving some Kudos, and or leave comment. I really enjoy reading what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Light Sides meet Remus (part one)**

(A few weeks of the twins existence)

“ **Let me in! Letmein!Letmein!Letmein!! Dee! Please!! He’s gonna let it eat me!!”** Virgil begged, pounding on Deceits door. He looked over his shoulder and yelped seeing another one of Remus’s creature came scurrying after him snapping its teeth and eyeing Virgil like he was a buffet. The little Duke was running after his creature with a big smile on his face. As soon as Deceit’s door opened Virgil bolted in, pushing past the Snake boy just as the creature made a final jump for its prey.

“Gotchya!!” Remus cackled grabbing the creature mid-jump and held it like one would a puppy, despite the creatures growling and intense wiggling.

“Remus, I thought we came to an understanding about not creating monsters in the place we dwell.” Deceit said, arching the brow on the human side of his face as he study the Creative Side and the little monster he held.

“I made him for Anxy.” Remus explained, holding the creature up and showing it off as it snapped its jaws open and shut, gnashing its sharp teeth the saliva dripping from its mouth. “He said, he wanted a pet. So I made him one! Isn’t it cute!!”

“I said I wanted a puppy! Not a monster! And then you were going to let it eat me!” Anxiety argued, hiding behind Deceit.

“I can’t make a puppy, so I made you one better. Its your fault for running. You triggered its hunting instincts.” Remus said, petting the still growling and wiggling creature.

“How am I not suppose to run from something that wants to eat me.” Virgil asked, the eye-shadow under his eyes darkening, the closer that Remus with the creature. He was subconsciously trying to pull Deceit back with each step Remus took with the dangerous monster in his arms. “Its not even fluffy!”

“Picky, picky! Go pick your nose or something!” Remus snarked.

Deceit however, stood his ground and looked curiously at the monster in the little Dukes arms. “Is it dangerous?” He asked, with a tilt of his head.

“Only if I want it to be.” Remus smiled, swinging the back and forth with the giddiness one may expect of a child who is showing off something their proud of.

“Its interesting.” Deceit hummed, not wanting to dampen the little Duke creativity. He didn’t taste a lie from the other boy so he could only suspect that Remus was indeed trying to give Virgil a pet of some sort.

“I call him Maneater.” Remus beamed, thrusting the growling creature closer to the Snake boy and Shadowling.

“I told you it was going to eat me! He even put it in the name!” Anxiety accused.

“Its a cool name!” Remus said, sticking out his tongue at the scaredy-cat that was was too cowardy to come and greet their new pet.

“The house rule still stands Remus. No monsters outside of the imagination.” Deceit said with finality.

Pouting Remus, snapped his fingers and the three boys found themselves in Remus’s Side of the imagination. “ **Aaahhh!!** ” Anxiety ran and climbed the nearest tree as a heard of little monsters similar to the one Remus had in his arms came running toward them. Deceit almost followed him, if it wasn’t for Remus yanking him back to his side. The monstrous little growling creatures circling them once before crowding around the tree the Anxiety had put himself in.

“See, I made them friendly….For now.” Remus smiled, letting go of the creature so it could join the group. But not once did he let go of Deceit.

“Stop picking on Anxiety, Remus.” Deceit said, eyeing how the creatures were throwing the Shadowling in a panic.

Remus shrugged and with a wave of his hand the creatures were gone. They watched as Anxiety hugged the branch like a lifeline, before Remus smiled and snapped his fingers and the branch lowered Anxiety to the ground where he quickly dismounted and threw a pouted glare at Remus. “Can we go home now?” He asked, not liking Remus’s Side of the Imagination. He always felt like he had to be on alert constantly.

“What? We just got here!” Remus pouted. “I created a new swamp you guys are gonna love!”

“I want to go home!” Anxiety said stomping his foot.

“Baby!” Remus spat.

“Stupid!” Virgil countered.

“Both of you will stop, or I will not let you go steal some muffins from the light sides tonight. No dessert.” Deceit threatened not ready to deal with the two bickering again.

“Fine.” Anxiety and Remus said at the same time, both sticking their tongues out at each other.

Deceit pushed them away from each other and stood between them. “Good. While we are here, I suppose that we should make ourselves useful. Remus I do believe you have a job to do and Anxiety I believe the Imagination is just the thing to calm you down.” Deceit said, summoning a book from his room.

“And what are you going to do?” Anxiety asked, eyeing the storybook Deceit was now holding.

“What I do best, watch you two.” The Snake Halfing huffed, snapping his book open to the bookmark. “Remus I _don’t_ hope that you mind if I use your library. I’m sure you have one in that castle of yours.” Deceit said, already starting in the direction that the castle was in.

“Only if you don’t mind the books trying to suck your blood!” Remus cackled jogging to keep up with the Snake Halfling.

Virgil heard Deceit sigh with slight irritation, as the two disappeared. “I’m going to the other side of the imagination!” He said, loudly. He did not care much for how scary this side seemed.

Deceit paused in his steps and looked back, though Remus kept going not realizing he wasn’t being followed anymore. “Do remember to be careful, remember if you need help _do not_ summon me. Or run to your room. Don’t engage with trouble, its not worth getting hurt.” The Snake halfling reminded, worry layered in his voice, though his facial features were school in a cold mask. He knew that if Virgil needed space not to force him in the decision he made himself.

“I will.” Virgil said, stuffing his hands on his oversized hoodie and began trekking his way to the good side of the imagination. Hopefully he would find some cuddle friendly, non scary looking creature that would let him pet it.

It didn’t take him too long to reach the divide of the imagination and he practically threw himself on the thick and soft green grass, the sky above quickly changing from a dull gray to bright sky blue. There were even birds singing on this side instead of crows and owls and other monsters that liked making scary noise in Remus’s side of the imagination. After settling down, Virgil sat up and looked around. He didn’t want to run into the others, usually he would have Deceit and Remus with him in this side of the Imagination. Maybe not always close close but at least they were at least within view point. Close enough that Virgil knew he wasn’t alone. So, this was new. But then Deceit had his hands full now with Remus running about.

But Remus had said that they were allowed here on the good side of the imagination. So Virgil should be okay, as long as he followed the one rule that Remus had said; Not to take anything, then he should be fine. Dusting some blades of grass off his hoodie, Virgil ran over a few hills that would take him to the tiny village that was near the new and grander castle that Prince Roman had built. This was his chance to actually explore the village. Deceit had forbid them from getting to close to the village, for fear that the Light Sides were hanging around the village. Now was his chance to sate his curiosity and see what the new good Creativity that was also a Prince had really created. What the other twin was like from his creations.

The gate to the village was wide open and there were several imaginary towns people bustling in and out. They didn’t even bother Virgil as he slipped in keeping close to the shadows. It was breath taking and so real like, nothing what King Creativity had created. Virgil only had seem Kings work from afar but even he could tell Roman and Remus had the ability to make thing much more life like. There were some banners that had praise written on them of the Prince of Creativity. There were different little shops and even a pet shop. Virgil had made sure to peek inside to pet every creature that was close to his spot in the shadows. He even over heard a few of the villagers talking about two other royal Princes that sometimes accompanied Prince Roman, so he could only assume that they meant Morality and Logic. To put it bluntly. Roman’s side of the imagination and Remus’s Side were like night and day.

“Hello, young one! Are by chance one of the new orphans taken in by the church?” An older nice lady asked, spotting Virgil who was hiding behind a barrel of apples.

Virgil didn’t say anything, too busy panicking and hoping the imaginary lady would not alert her creator of his presence.

“Oh, shy thing you are! Here, take one. You must be starving for something to snack on. Hurry back to the church now little one. The Prince should return soon and you wouldn’t want to miss the parade to celebrate his triumphant victory against the trolls.” She smiled, not caring that her question had not been answered and instead handed him an apple from a barrel, and gave a few coins to the vendor. “Byebye now!” She waved as she walked away.

Virgil looked from her retreating back to the apple in his hands. She was nice to him? He had expected the imaginary women to recognize him as one of the unappreciated side; Deceits words, and sounded the alarm. Blinking and a little shocked, he placed the apple in his hoodies pocket, saving it for later. She said the Prince was returning, so this was his chance to get a closer look without a blade being pointed at him. He would stay hidden by the crowd of the villagers and Prince Roman wouldn’t even know he was there.

Trumpets sounded and Virgil let the crowd of imaginary villagers to herd him to the where the Prince of Creativity was. Like the last time Virgil had seen him, Prince Roman was sitting upon his white pony, carrying a sword held victoriously in the air as the pony trotted down the street of adoring villagers. Obviously his quest with the trolls a success. Virgil couldn’t help the small smile that threaten to spread across his face as he kept his head down and hidden within his hood, as he followed the Prince of Creativity knowing he was safely hidden in the crowd. Prince Roman looked like a Disney Prince and Virgil knew he wouldn’t get many moments like this.

He lost sight of him when the Prince rode his pony over the castle gates, the gates closing so no one else would enter. But Virgil wasn’t so imaginary village person. Surely those rules didn't apply to him either. He could go anywhere right? He just couldn’t take anything.

(Deceit and Remus)

“Dee, don’t you think it would be funny if I hung you upside down to feed you to the monsters. Do you think you would bleed green or red like Thomas. I should get Thomas to see how strong his brother is by arm wrestling or something, maybe Thomas would be stronger and break his brothers arm. Or maybe Thomas’s brother is stronger and breaks Thomas’s arm. And the bone sticks out from the skin.” Remus rambled, climbing up bookshelves like a demon child, from a horror movie.

Although Deceit was barely listening, his thoughts on Virgil all by himself and hoping that he was able to stay out of trouble. Even though he knew Virgil never sought out trouble, it was worrisome now that there were two creative sides and the one that landed on the light sides side could be just like King and liked to wave a bladed weapon around. Of course Deceit hadn’t had the pleasure meeting the Prince of Creativity, and Remus didn’t seem in a hurry to introduce Deceit and Virgil to his twin either. The Snake boy was sitting in a dusty chair with his storybook laying open in his lap, as he stare at the pages, not reading them. “Fascinating suggestion Remus.” He said off handily, so to not give away that his attention was somewhere else.

Over the last few weeks he had noticed that Remus and Virgil like to battle for his attention like little brothers fighting for the attention of mommy. In much the same fashion Deceit had seen Thomas and his brothers behave. If he was keeping score he would have to say Remus was in the lead. It was almost impossible to ignore someone who had no problems breaking the rules. Not that Deceit cared for rules either, but he did not want to be responsible for the to other boys hurting each other, just for his attention. Deceit was painfully aware of his position in the brain and one was to make sure everyone was balanced and Thomas was okay. So, here he was giving up his childhood for the greater good, not that anyone would ever see it that way. Deceit knew he was the unwanted side.

Something hard smashed into the Deceit’s head, effectively causing his own hat to blind him, pulling a surprised and pained hissed from him as he scrambled out of the big chair he was sitting in, straightening his hat as he slipped his hand under it to rub the sore spot. He look up at Remus who was hanging from one of the high shelves with a determined look on his face. “What was that for?!” Deceit demanded, eyes landing on a particulary heavy looking book that was laying on the floor.

“You were thinking so loud, I could hear it! Besides your suppose to be having fun with me.” Remus pouted.

“I was reading and I don’t want to play today. Aren’t you suppose to be managing to monsters that like to pop up on your side?” Deceit countered, refusing to give into the impulse of sticking his tongue out. He was the mature one.

“If I leave the books are going to attack you.” Remus said, letting go of the shelf he was dangling from and landing in a crouch position on the floor in front of the irritated Snake boy. “Unless you want to go monster hunting with me, then I’m going to have to give a weapon. Hey! How about me and you fight! Even better let’s fight to the death!” Remus said, excitedly his morningstar appearing in his hand.

“WHAT?!” Deceit shrieked, when his book was replaced with a sword and a shield strapped to his other arm. Their surrounding immediately changing into a battle arena. “Remus no!” He shouted, running away as the Duke swung his morningstar into the ground where he once stood. Dropping the sword as he did so. He would have dropped the shield too if it wasn’t strapped to his arm.

“Well, not if you run away! Come on its gets boring just battling Roman all the time.” Remus said, blinking curiously when he noticed his friend trying to hide behind one of the empty suits of armor that little his castle grounds.

“I hate to burst you ever creating bubble, but I do not like fighting!” Deceit hissed.

“I gave you a shield for protection. Roman doesn’t even use one.” Remus pointed out, hoping that that might coax Deceit into wanting to battle with him.

“I want to read my book!” Deceit insisted, coming out from his hiding spot seeing that Remus was not chasing him. He wanted to go back into the library sit in the chair and had finally started to feel warm to him and lose himself in The Brother Grim Fairytales book he had. That way he could ignore how cold the imagination was on Remus’s side.

Remus thought about it. He had noticed that Deceit liked to stay in his room and seemed to always liked watching if anything. But just watching wasn’t fun. “How about you read to me then!” He suggested, the arena melting back into a library and the shield that was strapped to Deceit’s arm vanishing.

Deceit let out a sigh of relief. “Okay. But you can’t complain if you don’t like the stories.” He warned, getting back in the chair that he had been sitting in before. Remus climbing in the seat with him cramming himself close to Deceit with a big grin on his face, so he could look at the pictures in the book as the Snake Halfling read. Deceit didn’t mind him being close, since Remus was extra body heat. The little Duke actually ran hotter than Virgil and was like a living heater to the Snake boy. “Okay so, this story is called The Three Snake Leaves...” Deceit said and started reading.

Remus sat entranced by the stories that Deceit was reading him. The book held a number of stories and all of them seemed twisted and dark in some way that was very fascinating to the Duke of Creativity. What was even better was that Deceit had offered to read to him and was he glad Deceit was reading. The Lying Side was weaving the tales with his voice that made Remus feel like he was in a trance. They were on the story of The Boy Who Cried Wolf, when suddenly Deceit stopped reading in mid sentence.

“Why’d you stop?” Remus asked, clearly wanting Deceit to continue.

“Virgil...” Deceit said, snapping his book closed.

“Virgil?” Remus asked with a tilt of his head.

“I mean Anxiety is summoning me.” Deceit corrected, jumping out of the chair leaving the book behind. “Let’s go.” He urged calmly. Although inside he felt anything but calm. Virgil only summoned Deceit when he couldn’t calm down enough to sink out of a situation.

“Lead the way my hissing noodle.” Remus smiled, grabbing hold of Deceits arms.

(Virgil)

Virgil didn’t think it was going to be hard sneaking over the wall, but it was definitely too much work. Yet he still tried to find a way in, before coming to a stack of boxes that were in the right position to allow him to climb up and over the wall. Upon doing so Virgil found himself in a magical looking garden that was just to perfect. The roses were just like the one that Sleeping Beauty held in her sleep and the what Beauty and the Beast had in the magical jar. There were stone paths throughout the garden as well as several cute animals most being mythical creatures.

The one catching his eye being a unicorn. A pure white unicorn that was standing contently near a fountain. Virgil cautiously approached not wanting to scare it. “Hi….” He whispered, when the creature turned its head toward him. It nickered shifting slightly the closer he got.

“Hello! My beautiful creations! My beautiful babies, I’m home!” Virgil flinched at the sound of the Prince’s voice as he came running through the garden.

“Roman!”

“Salutations Creativity.”

Logic and Morality’s voice greeted somewhere close by that had Virgil running to hide in the nearest bush. Sadly the unicorn decided to follow Virgil, nosing at his hoodie. “Go away! Go away!” He whispered, pushing the nose of the unicorn away.

“My fellow compadre’s! I didn’t know you were here! How do you like the garden? I created it with the many gardens that Disney had given us.” The Prince of Creativity asked.

Virgil moved very slowly through the leaves of the bushes he was hiding in, so to get a peek at the Light Sides. He could see Prince Roman slightly through the leaves of the bushes.

“Its beautiful! You did a great job, kiddo!” Morality praised, giving Roman a big hug.

“To what do I owe the honor of your visit today? Would you like another quest through the imagination?” Roman asked excitedly.

“Actually we were wondering when you were going to introduce us to your brother?” Logic answered.

Virgil could hear the nervous laugh from Roman before it was cut off quickly. “Wait, you’re serious?”

Virgil could see Morality give a reassuring smile. “Well, yeah! I mean you said he lives in the imagination, but he hasn’t even came to meet us. So we figured he might be shy and maybe it would be best to meet him halfway.”

“Oh oh, I think you misunderstood what I said, when I said, he’s different from me.” Roman chuckled.

Virgil was trying to listen, but the unicorn came walking up and grabbed a mouthful of Virgil’s black hoodie in its mouth, and started tugging as it nickered.

“Something seems to have your unicorns attention, Roman.” Logic said.

“Wait here.” Roman said, and Virgil could hear the Prince start walking his way. That had Virgil trying to crawl away as fast as he could, the unicorn refusing to let go of his hoodie and following him as he tried to get away. When he could see the boots of the Prince of Creativity, the Anxious boy, scrambled from the bush, the unicorn still attached to his hoodie. “Hey! Its you!” Roman’s voice accused.

“Your brother?” Morality asked.

“No stay back!” Roman shouted and Virgil caught sight of the sword manifest in the Princes hand.

Virgil whimpered and started running, the unicorn following him, even when it lost its grip on his hoodie.

“Come back here with my unicorn, you foul Nightmare!” Roman shouted.

“D-Deceit!” Virgil summoned, as his scrambled over the wall.

Although that did not slow Roman down, he merely made the wall disappear and the unicorn continue to chase after the retreating Anxious side. The Prince of Creativity catching up fast, and Virgil could practically feel when the sword was being swung. “Hold it, RoRo!” A manic voice shrilled at the clang of metal meeting metal behind Virgil, who immediately, ran into Deceits arms who appeared suddenly in front of him.

“Come on!” The Snake halfling insisted, sinking out and taking Virgil with him.

Remus didn’t let Roman push him away until his two friends were gone. “What a hello!” He cheered, when they broke apart. Remus let his morningstar rest on his shoulder.

“Remus, you let that nightmare get away!”Roman accused.

“Oh pulease Anxy is hardly a nightmare. Come visit my side sometimes and I can show you a nightmare.” Remus cackled.

“Roman! Wait for us!” The twins both turned to look at the two other sides that were running to catch up.

“Ugh, ew! Nerds! Bye!” Remus said, sinking away.

“Remus!” Roman scoffed.

“Was that Remus?” Morality asked breathing heavily to catch his breath.

“Obviously who he was chasing was the purpler orb that Deceit has kept hidden. The boy we just seen leave with the morningstar would be his brother Morality.” Logic stated. “So I am to assume your brother stays with Deceit then.”

Roman nodded. “If that is the other boys name then yeah. But what about the one in the oversize hoodie?”

“Oh, that is another side, sadly Deceit has yet to introduce him to us, so we can only assume that he is beneficial to some extinct.” Logic nodded.

“I know!” Morality said happily, gaining the other two sides attention. “We’ll invite your brother over! I can go to Deceit and give the invite.”

“If you insist.” Roman sighed, already dreading how the encounter with his brother was going to go.

“I have no qualms to this form of greeting.” Logic agreed.

“Then its decided!” Morality said, clapping his hands in excitement. “I going to go and fix everything up!” He said, sinking out of the imagination. Logic following behind him.

Roman let his sword disappear as he silently called his unicorn over. “Now why were you chasing the dark one?” He asked, snapping his fingers to give the beautiful creature a voice.

“Apple! I smelt apples! Delicious! I didn’t get it though! Will he back?!” The Unicorn nickered and neighed as it followed the Prince of Creativity back into the castle gardens. Humming in thought Roman made a mental note to check his side once the dinner with his brother was over.

**TBC  
**   
  


**A/N: Okay, I know I usually post a lot earlier in the day, but I overslept. So let me know what you all thought. And next update will be next Saturday. Maybe earlier if I finished the next chapter before then.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Light Sides Meet Remus (Part 2)**

Deceit could not believe how this day was going. First Remus had suggested he and Deceit battle, then Anxiety had not only got into trouble with the other new Creativity, but had spiraled Thomas into a panic that had not only taken his Mother a good hour to calm him down, but that same amount of time for Deceit to calm Anxiety down too. Remus had tried to help after returning from the imagination but was anything but help with his off the wall ideas and lack of filter for his mouth. Just when things were calming down and the two other sides were in their room, and Deceit has slowly made his way to the common area to watch a well deserved Disney movie, while wrapped in several fluffy blankets. There was a knock on their front door.

“Hello! It me, Morality!!” Came the peppy and cheerful voice of Morality.

Deceit groaned, and for a moment smothered his face in his favorite hat to muffle the sound. Why was there a Light Side at their door. Grumbling silently as he went, the Snake Halfling made sure that his clothes were straight and his hat sat perfectly on his head, despite its large size; he would grow into it. Before he open the door. “Awful to see you Morality. Do what do we owe the pleasure of this rare visit?” He asked, not opening the door all the way but enough that he and the other peppy boy were face to face.

“Hiya Deceit! Well, as you know we have a two new Creativities now.” Morality said with a wide smile.

“Two? How odd. I _wasn’t_ even aware.” Deceit said with a roll of his eyes.

“Yeah! And I came here to invite Remus to our side for dinner!” Morality said cheerfully, energetically holding up the invitation.

Deceit leaned away slightly to avoid the piece of paper from being shoved in his face. “How thoughtful.” He huffed, pushing Morality’s hand away.

“Dee!” Remus’s voice called from upstairs, all the warning the Snake Halfling needed that Remus and maybe even Virgil was emerging from their rooms. .

“Is there someone down there?” Virgil’s voice followed.

Without looking back, Deceit twist his fist while balling it up and two slamming doors could be heard from within their home. Signaling that he had successfully closed and locked their bedroom doors. He did not want to expose Virgil and Remus to the deception of the Light Sides. They were different from the Lights. Deceit had learned that long ago, how to distinguish what was deemed good and bad in the eyes of Thomas’s family, friends, and society. The many times Deceit had risen his head to try and help Thomas, he had also gotten reprimanded for it. Not just by Thomas’s parents, but the Light Sides would hardly let Deceit forget that he did not contribute anything good. They did not realize they were wrong. The Snake Halfling was not about to let the other two Side that lived in this side of the brain with him to be subjected to the feeling of being worthless. They existed to do their job and that is what they would do in the back of the brain. Away from the Light. Thomas would never know of them. Not that he was going to prevent any Remus the chance to be accepted. Being accepted by Thomas and the other sides would mean a lot for one side and Remus seemed more sturdier than Virgil.

“Was that the purple orb and Creativity?” Morality asked, mood brightening even more.

“No.” Deceit answered with a smile.

“But I clearly heard-” Morality started.

“Nothing. Thank you for the invite. I’ll be sure he gets it.” Deceit said interrupting Morality and plucking the invitation from his hands and shutting the door in the Light Sides face.

He turned around and casually walked up the stairs where the sound of banging and kicking could be heard; mostly from one door. Remus was trying his best to get out. Sighing, Deceit released his hold on the doors and almost immediately Remus’s green door was yanked opened and the Side inside could be heard crashing into his wall from the force that he had opened his door with. Virgil opened his door more calmly. “Dee?” He asked, know Deceit only locked the others door when something disturbing was happening.

“Everything is fine.” Deceit reassured. “Go back to bed.”

Virgil nodded and closed his door softly, just as Remus shot out from his room and barreled into the Snake boy.

“You can lock doors?!” Remus shouted, grabbing both of Deceits shoulders and spinning him around in excitement.

Deceit shrugged him off and held out the invitation. “You seemed to have been summoned to the Light Side for dinner.”

Remus still talking excessively, stopped and stared at the piece of colorful paper being held out to him. “That is SO not what I care about right now!” Remus shrugged, balling the invite up and tossing it over his shoulder. “Besides they look boring and you more fun!” The little Duke went to lunge in to grab Deceit in a crushing hug, but Deceit ducked out of the way. Twisting his hand a bit to make it so Remus was unable to speak another word. The dark Creative side started to try and pry apart his own lips.

“While I agree they may be dull.” He said, going to the balled up invitation and picking it up and straightening it out. “I must _not_ let you know how becoming a core side is a great honor.”

No longer trying to talk Remus tilted his head in question.

“You would be able to guide Thomas more easily with them. Beside your brother _isn’t_ there and waiting for you. Siblings _isn’t_ new in this brain, and maybe you two should be together.” Deceit said, handing the invitation back to the Creative Side. “Stay on topic and not my abilities to shut you up. We have very little time till you must depart for dinner.” The Snake Halfling said, before releasing his hold on the Side’s ability to speak.

“I don’t want to go!” Remus stated with a stomp of his foot. “And you can shut other Side’s up. Can you zip Roman’s lips up forever?!”

“ _Do_ be ridiculous, Remus. Its just dinner.” Deceit scoffed, pushing the Creative Side down the stairs. “Follow your brothers lead and together with the light Sides you will be able to help Thomas soar to greatness. Mind you manners and become a core side.” He coached.

“But what if they don’t let me come back to here?” Remus asked, pushing against the Snake Halfling that was currently a lot stronger than what he expected, but the little Duke still was not easy to maneuver.

“Itssss just dinner Remus.” Deceit counter, they were getting close to the door. “And I think you ssssshould go!” He hissed as he and the Creative Side wrestled at the door, before he was finally able to mange to open the door and push the young Duke out the door. “Now go to the sssstupid dinner!” He hissed out, slamming the door closed before Remus could dart back in.

“Hey!” Remus shouted behind the door banging on it to try and open it.

“I’m not letting you back in until you attend that dinner and I will know if you lie.” Deceit grunted as he leaned against the door, to further prevent Remus from getting back in; even though he knew the door was locked.

Remus grumbled when Deceit refused to let him in, but eventually decided to do what he friend wanted him to do and sunk out to the Light Side where he knew his brother was staying. He popped in just behind the tv, crouched down and listening to the his brother and the two nerd looking boys talking, before jumping up and letting out a shriek that dimmed the lights, successfully causing not only the two nerds to scream, but also his brother. It had Remus cackling with glee.

“Remus!” Roman scolded, once that had all gotten themselves calm again.

“Oh come on Ro. That was hilarious!” Remus said continuing to laugh as he jumped over the tv and stood tall with a wide grin. “You know its no fun until someone pees their pants.” He said, eyeing the boy in the light blue shirt and gray looking sweater. “He looks likes he’s close to shitting his pants which is even better!” The young Duke cackled, pointing at the light blue shirted boy.

Roman cleared his throat and went to stand next to his twin. “This is my brother Remus.” He said, gesturing toward his brother. “Remus, this is Logic and Morality.” Roman introduced, pointing to the two sides.

“Yeesh, talk about wallflower job titles.” Remus booed. “Where’s the grub. I was told we were ging to be eating!” He said, jumping to the reason he was made to come in the first place. “What are we having? Are we having him?” He asked pointing to Logic. “Please tell me you were just waiting for me so we could all shove him in the stove together!”

“Re-Remus slow down. Everything already ready. We are not shoving Logic in the oven.” Roman said, quickly shushing his brother.

“Well, that's boring, I wanted to know what would happen if we cooked another person. I bet his meat would fall off his bones and taste like pork! Or Chicken!!” Remus rambled.

Roman quickly covered his brother mouth. “H-How about we go and eat dinner?” He suggested.

“Good idea!” Morality said, his friendly smile returning from the grimace he originally had on his face.

“Quite.” Logan said, straightening his glassed and following Morality’s lead.

Roman leaned close to his brother’s ear once he was sure the other two were well on their way to the kitchen table. “Don’t screw this up Remus. Keep a lid on it.” He warned.

Remus smiled. “Sure Roro. Whatever you say.” Remus followed his brothers back with his eyes before he too made to the table as well. It seemed dinner included what Thomas was having meatloaf with mash potato’s and gravy. Which was weird, all he had to eat with Deceit and Virgil were cans of Chef Boyardee; occasionally with with his own side dishes. “Nice spread!” He whistled.

“Yup! We weren’t sure what you liked so-” Morality said, trying to start a nice conversation.

“Lead paint!” Remus shouted, stabbing the entire meat loaf with his fork.

“Excuse me?” Logic asked.

“I eat lead paint!” Remus repeated.

“That’s absorb.” Logic piped up. “Lead poisoning could cause sever health problem not to mention death.”

“Maybe for you!” Remus grinned. “Yellow is my favorite color to eat.” He said, with a snap of his fingers conjuring up a bucket of yellow paint and ducked his head in, splattering paint on the other three sides sitting at the table.

“Remus!” Roman scolded, snapping his fingers and deconstructing the paint that his brother was drowning his head in. Leaving a his brothers head covered in yellow paint. “Honestly, what am I going to do with you?”

“I can think of a few things!” Remus smiled.

Morality and Logic who were both wiping the paint that got splattered on them. “It is quite alright Roman, perhaps living in the imagination, he may be desperate for attention. After all it took us a while to even realize you had a brother. This is common behavior.” Logic reasoned.

“Yeah! But don’t worry now that he’s here you won’t have to worry about him as much!” Morality piped up.

“What?” Roman and Remus asked at the same time.

“We think you are acting this way because you miss your brother.” Logic summarized. “So we are letting him move in with us. His room should have already switched over.”

As soon as he heard those words Remus was gone from the table and up the stairs with Roman close behind him. Both twins coming to a stop when they seen the green door next to Romans red door. Remus whirled around on his his brother. “Make them send it back!” He growled.

“I can’t do that! We’re just now getting to be good friends.” Roman said, shaking his head.

“I came over here for dinner, and not because I was invited!” Remus said stomping his foot.

“Just stay for a few days.” Roman pleaded.

“No!” Remus said.

“Yes!” Roman argued.

“Battle!” Remus demanded.

“Fine. If I win you stay!” Roman agreed.

Both summoned their weapons, as they ran into their rooms. “I will make you regret it either way.” Remus declared as they both slamming their doors, to enter their own sides of the imagination.

(Deceit)

The Snake boy stood just outside his room when the green door started fading, but it did not vanish altogether. Instead the door faded but left the color. He wasn’t sure exactly what that meant but maybe it meant that Remus was going to stay with his brother and the Light Sides. That meant it was just him and Virgil again. Shame really, Remus seemed to bring a little life in their dull side of the brain. Deceit guessed he was a little upset knowing the Creative Side might not be coming back. Deciding that he would give it a few days before he went to check on Remus and his progress with the Lights, The Snake halfling closed the door to his room. Turned on his heating lamp and snuggled deep under his blankets to fight the chill off that lingered on him when awake. Maybe Remus was better off with his brother and the light side.

This is what he wanted for him and maybe Virgil one day after all.

**TBC**

**A/N: Well, looks like Remus is staying with the Light Sides for now. I wonder how that’s going to go? Hope you all liked the new chapter. Chapter 9 will be up next Saturday!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Forbidden Fruit**

Thomas was humming to himself as he was drawing with his crayons. He was making a big and colorful picture. However he had been unable to find any paper and he was using the wall. It was his bedroom wall so it was good. His mind was just buzzing today with thoughts and images he couldn’t wait to get them out. “Thomas!” His Mother’s voice jolted him from his imaginary world he was drawing on the wall. “What do you think you are doing young man?!” She asked in a tone that clearly said he was in trouble.

“Drawing…..” He answered, arms dropping to his side. He looked to the bloody battle ground that he had been drawing. “A battlefield….” He finished.

“And who told you it was okay to draw on the walls?” She demanded.

“Um, nobody.” Thomas answered, not knowing how to answer the question, because no one told him to draw on the walls.

“Then you better stop listening to nobody, or their going to keep getting you in trouble! Now march and grab a rag, your going to clean all of this up!” She scolded.

“Yes, ma’am!” He nodded quickly running from the room to appease his transgression against his mother.

Meanwhile in his brain, Remus was having too much fun to stop drawing on the walls. “Aww.. Come on Tommy! Its art!” He shouted to the tv, where he could see through Thomas’s eyes. While Thomas had been drawing a battle field with minimal blood splatter, Remus was drawing a corpse mangled and torn apart hanging in a tree, with the head on top. And if the body looked something similar to Roman, well it was the only way he could show how he felt about his brother at the moment, since Roman had beaten him in the battle they had when Remus had tried to leave for the back of the brain with Deceit and Virgil. So, he was making a point of not looking or speaking to his brother.

Roman was sitting in front of the coffee table drawing on a piece of paper of something similar to what Thomas had been drawing only more focused on a valiant knight that was posing heroically in the midst of battle. He was would sometimes check on his brother, waiting for one of the other two sides to come in a lecture his twin, since Remus was not going to listen to anything he had to say. He had such a hard time subduing his brother he hadn’t had the time to check the imagination about that apple that almost lured his unicorn away. It wasn’t that he thought Remus would hurt Logic or Morality, but more so that he didn’t think Logic and Morality could handle Remus. “You got him in trouble again.” He accused.

“Mommy dearest just doesn’t know what good art is when she sees it!” Remus tutted, crayons changing into marker. Grinning the young Duke took the marker and drew a mustache on his own face. “Thomas is going to be an artist after all!” He said. Acting like he was playing with the mustache.

“Is that a permanent marker?” Roman asked noticing the ink was not smudging.

“Yup! I gonna suggest Thomas do the same thing.” Remus grinned.

“Good luck getting the other to agree to that.” Roman huffed, gathering up his art supplies and ran up the stairs to his room. “Don’t forget we have to create some daydreams today!!”

Remus watched him go, his grin splitting wider. “Who says I have to ask permission?” He cackled. Turning to the tv, where he could see what Thomas doing. “Look in the junk drawer for a marker.” He suggested to the tv, and watched with glee when Thomas did, grabbing a black sharpie from the drawer. “Now draw mustache on yourself,” He said, excitedly, watching as young Thomas did exactly that. Remus pumped his fists in the air in victory. “Yes!” He cheered, running to his room. “Bleh!” He gagged, as he passed his brothers door.

The little Duke stopped momentarily in front of Moralities door and summoned a red bucket full of sand, with a little sign that said, dig. He had a nice little surprise in their for the Heart. Cackling with mischievous glee Remus entered his room. He opened the steel door that was the entry way to his side of the imagination and practically ran through it. He wasn’t about to stay with the Lights Sides by himself, and who better to come join him than his best friend.

“Dee!” He bellowed, when his door deposited him where the imagination split. He could feel his friend somewhere in the land, it was just the matter of getting the imagination to tell him where. He and Romans were still working out the kinks. Well, Remus had been trying to add a few new interesting kinks, to liven it up. Morningstar materializing in his hand Remus started treking through Roman’s side of the imagination, trying to focus so to pinpoint where Deceit and Virgil could be at.

(Roman)

Prince Roman’s door opened up to a room within his castle in the imagination. It was a small room and with round table that held a crystal ball in the middle and a nice looking witch that sat patiently as the Prince walked up. She was his seer and would allow him to scan his side of the imagination. He could what has happened or is happening and pinpoint on a certain situation of interest.

“Welcome my Prince. How can I be of service?” The Witch greeted.

“I want you to scour the Land and search a boy in a block oversize hoodie.” He demanded.

“Yes, my Prince. Anything else?” The Witch asked with a smile, hands going to the crystal ball.

“Yes I want to see what he did yesterday.” Roman nodded. He had not forgotten about the incident with his unicorn and its claim of smelling an apple on the suspicious looking boy. He had to be up to no good trying to lure his unicorn away and spying on them.

“Of course my Prince. Look into the crystal ball and see what you desire.” The Witch smiled, magic glowing from her hands causing the magic within the crystal ball to react.

Roman watched closely as the suspicious boy appeared in the image, showing the darkling sneaking into his village and hiding amongst his villagers and conning a poor unsuspecting woman into buying him an apple. Roman grew angry seeing the darkling pocket the fruit and then climb over his wall to trespass in his garden, and walked straight to his unicorn. The boy then proceeded to spy as Logic and Morality entered the garden. Roman watched intently, looking to see if the apple would fall from within the pocket of the dark strange boy, but it didn’t. The escaped from the imagination with the fruit still in his pocket and Roman was beyond upset.

“I knew it!” He shouted banging his fists on the table. He had nothing from his side of the imagination must leave and that rule had been broken.

“Anything else your Highness?” The Witch asked.

“No.” H said, walking from the room. “Saddle up my horse!” He demanded to the nearest servant, his orders being followed as fast as possible. He was going to have words with those so called friends of his brother. By the time he was out the doors of the castle the his white pony was saddle and ready for him to jump on its back to gallop away and consult with his brother. The dark boy could not get away with his thievery. Surely his brother would see to it that the crime was punished.

(Deceit and Virgil)

Virgil cringed as he paced several feet from Deceit, who was sitting on a picnic blanket in the grass, his eyes glazed over slightly as if he was about to fall asleep in the sunlight. It was Virgil’s idea to come ot the imagination today. Every since Remus failed to return from the Light Side, things had been quiet in their side of the brain which mostly meant Virgil and Deceit stayed in their respected rooms for the day until it was time for Thomas to daydream. They had resorted to sneaking back into the imagination through Remus’s brothers room. During which they had to quietly get past the twins who had been coloring in the Lights common area. Even if Remus was welcomed there, Deceit and Virgil were not and did not want to find out what would happen if they were caught.

“Virgil your pacing.” Deceit mumbled, as his body rocked slightly on the ground in a calm like circle.

“No, I’m not!” Virgil countered.

“Lies.” Deceit said, his eyes flicking open.

Virgil immediately started biting at the mail on his thumb in a nervous habit, leaving one hand in his pocket and gripping the apple that he had taken yesterday. He hadn’t meant to take it from the imagination and honestly as soon as he had realized that the fruit was even still in his hoodie, he had panicked so bad that he threw Thomas into a panic attack with him. It had taken both Deceit and Thomas’s mom to calm him down and even then he could not bring himself to confess his crime from taking something from the imagination. He and Deceit stared at each other in silence for a few long minutes before he broke. “ItookanapplefromRoman’svillage!” He blurted quickly taking the apple from his pocket and shoving it forward to show Deceit. “I didn’t mean to!” He defended. “If I put it back it should be okay right?” Virgil asked.

“What?!” Deceits mismatched eyes widen as he stood up. The apple that Virgil now held out to him, was already changing and not like the apples they have all seen turn brown because Thomas didn’t eat them in time. No. This apple looked like it was melting. Like it was made of wax. And the color was changing to a black color. The Snake halfling didn’t think it would be alright if they just put it back, but he wasn’t about to tell Anxiety this. “ _It should be fine._ ” He lied. “Let me have it.” He said, taking the apple from Virgil. Remembering finding him with the Prince of Creativity chasing the Anxious side, it wouldn’t do to have that happen again. Deceit didn’t think Anxiety could handle that happening two days in a row.

Virgil happily complied and sighed in relief now that the incriminating fruit was no longer in his hand. “What now?” He asked.

Deceit wasn’t sure what to do now. He just knew that he didn’t want Virgil to be caught with it. “We leave it here. On Roman’s side. It should be _fine.”_ He said, looking around to find a place to place it. Somewhere not in the open where he would be seen. “Go and play. I will be back.” Deceit said, starting for the divide in the imagination. He wanted to dump the apple in a place where he would not be seen. It would be alright if they gave it back to the imagination. As he walked he kept glancing at the melting apple in his gloved hand. The color was changing again taking on a yellow bruising look as tiny bubbles started forming on it, like it was getting hot, without getting hot.

Worried Deceit started walking faster, looking for the best place to put the apple. Maybe he should bury it somewhere. No. That wouldn’t work. He soon walked up to apple orchard. The trees full of different types of apples. Walking further into it he decided that the best way to get rid of the apple was to hide among the other apples of the imagination. It was a weird transition seeing healthy and vibrant color trees and then right at the split of the imagination you could see the trees start to gradually change into dead trees and while some did keep their fruit. The fruit did not look appetizing and some even looked poisonous. It amazed Deceit how different Romans and Remus’s side of the imagination were so different from each other. Deceit had wandered ever since the split why it had to happen in the first place. But he could feel no imbalance within Thomas and so wasn’t really bothered with the new additions that would help make Thomas, Thomas.

Humming to himself now to try and distract himself from the deforming apple in his hand as he search for the right place to put it. The deforming fruit seeming to warp slightly now.

“Oh Dee~!” Remus’s manic call rang through the imagination and Deceit groaned in annoyance.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like the self proclaimed Duke, it was just that he was very energetic and right now Deceit wasn’t in the mood. He was already stressing about fixing Virgil's mistake. So, stuffing the apple under his hat the Snake Halfling started running deeper into the orchard. He didn’t want Virgil to get in trouble and he didn’t want Remus to get in trouble with Roman. And now that he was thinking about it he hoped that the deforming apple now hidden in his hat on his head didn’t do anything weird to his hair. He guessed he was moving away from the young Duke since his voice was starting to move further away. Of course the further he moved through the orchard the thicker the trees grew.

“Halt!”The voice of the other Creativity shouted and Deceit paused in his hurried walking with a roll of his eyes.

If it one Creativity he was trying to dodge it was the other on. That being said, the Prince of Creativity appeared on a white pony, face full of determination. “You’re one Remus’s new friends aren't you?” Roman stated.

Knowing he would not be able to outrun a pony, Deceit hid himself in the shadows of the orchard trees to hide his serpentine side. Going by how Prince Roman reacted to Virgil, Deceit got the feeling this creativity like to judge a book by it cover first and he had enough harassment due to his half human and snake appearance from King Creativity and the others. He was not in the mood to get stabbed for something couldn’t control. “Who wants to know?” Deceit scoffed. He already didn’t care for this Creativity’s attitude.

“The ruler of this land. Are you aware you now trespassing.” Roman announced, as he approached on his white pony. “One of you took from my side of the imagination. You were warned not to take anything from the imagination.”

Deceit feigned ignorance at this. “Oh? I was not aware. But then with there now being two Creativities. I do believe Remus has a say as to who is welcome and who is not as well, Your Highness.” He said in a sweet tone that was dripping with honey, and he knew it.

“That is Remus. What he does on his side is his business. We are talking about my side of the imagination. I demand that the apple taken be returned and the thief who took it be punished.” Roman demanded.

“I’m afraid. _I have no idea what you are talking about._ ” Deceit said, fixing with his gloves. He couldn’t let the Prince he now held the apple. Speaking of the apple he could feel it in his hat, it shape less round and he would swear that it was moving.

Roman quickly dismounted his steed and proceed to approach the bowler hat wearing boy that was half hidden by the shadows. He didn’t understand the Sides his brother seemed to be hanging out with. They were weird and acted suspicious. And now the boy was acting like he didn’t know what he was talking about when he had been there and helped the boy in the black hoodie escape. “Don’t try and lie to me. I know you were there.”

“I was where?” Deceit asked, backing up into the shadows more, the closer Prince Creativity got.

“Here! In the imagination! On my side!” Roman said, getting irritated.

“ _Never been here before in my life._ ” Deceit defended cooly, acting offended at the accusation as one of his extra arms forming where Roman could not see and very easily slipped the accursed apple from under Deceits hat and placing it in the tree that was the Snake Halflings shelter or the moment. Hiding the warping fruit in the leaves of the branches.

Roman growled at the blatant lie. He knew what he had saw and this slippery fiend was denying it. “Lies!” He shouted and lunged for the other boy.

Deceit could only describe himself as very lucky, even though for him the events before him happened too quickly for him to see. For when Prince Roman had decided to charge him, the snake boy had pushed away from the tree that was helping in hiding his snake-like features, in which from behind him he heard the sound of wood being splintered and very familiar manic very scream “Gotcha Snakey!” Although Deceit was very aware that he was not caught and was still running away. So he had opted to look back and behold the sight of Remus dropping from the tree tops and smashing wooden crate down on top of Roman trapping the Prince of Creativity inside. The coincidence of that even happening pulled an amused chuckle from the Snake Side as he ran to grab Virgil and leave the imagination.

“Remus! You idiot!” Roman raged kicking the inside of the crate.

The young Duke peered into the crate. “Hey, your not Dee! Where’s Dee?” He asked and proceeded to sniff the air like one would expect a dog.

“You let him get away!” Roman accused, snapping his fingers and the crate disappearing.

Remus eyeballed his brother. “And why were you speaking to my yellow noodle? You have your own friends, leave mine alone.” He threatened.

“I don’t want anything to do with your so called friends. I want what was taken from my side.” Roman shouted.

“You mean the apple?” Remus asked.

“Yes I mean- Wait! You knew?” Roman asked flabbergasted.

“Well duh, shits for brains. I rule the imagination too.” Remus said, sticking his tongue out. “Still doesn’t give you the right to mess with my friends especially Dee.” He grabbed his twin by his red sash and pulled him close to where they were nose to nose. **“** _ **I mean it Roman, Deceit is off limits!”** _He snarled out in a vicious smile showing off his sharper teeth.

Roman pulled a disgusted face and shoved his brother away. “Whatever. We need to get that apple.” He said, getting back on track.

“You can look for you poisoned apple. I don’t care. I have better things to do.” Remus shrugged, turning to walk the way he seen the Snake halfling run.

Roman grabbed Remus by the back of his shirts collar. “Nuh-uh. This is both of our problems now. And I hope you realized that those so called friends of your is banished from the imagination, my side at least. We can’t have a part of it get compromised in such a delicate transition. Thomas needs a healthy balanced imagination.”

Remus could agree with the last part of Roman’s little speech but there was no way he was going to ban his friends from the imagination. He was just being overly dramatic about the whole thing. Before he could say as much both twins felt a tug of a summons. The pull, pulling both twins from the imagination and into the Lights Common Room placing both of them in front of the tv.

Logic and Morality were both there. Logic holding the bucket that Remus had placed in front of Morality’s door, The Heart was trying not to cry so ended up looking like a sobbing mess. “Care to explain this?” Logic asked presenting the bucket to the two creative sides.

Said bucket was filled with the skeletal heads of different animals. “Its my present to Morality.” Remus grinned speaking up. While Roman made a gagging sound at the sight and smell coming from the bucket. “Morality said he liked animals. Now he can make himself one!” Remus cackled.

“But their dead.” Morality sobbed sadly.

“Yeah!” Remus smiled. The tv behind the twins turned on as Thomas was getting scolded by his mother for drawing on his face. The other three sides looked at Remus who still had his markered on mustache on his own face. “What? He looks good with stache if I do say so myself.” He shrugged with a grin.

Logic huffed and Morality ran tot he tv, spouting apologizes out to Thomas’s mother and resolving the trouble that Thomas was in. “Remus I know your new, but you mustn’t put Thomas in trouble. That is not what we do. Our goal is for Thomas to grown into an exceptional human being.”

“That sounds boring.” Remus booed. “I’m going back to the imagination.” He said, running up the stairs and to his room.

The other three sides watched him go, hearing him slam his door close. Logic held the bucket out for Roman. “Roman, do you think you could do something about this?” He asked.

Roman snapped his fingers and the contents of the bucket changed from dead animals to vibrant flowers of different colors. Morality made a noise of contentment at the beautiful flora.

“Thank you.” Logan said, placing the bucket one of the coffee tables. “I must say you were not exaggerating when you said Remus was different.” He said. “It is most intriguing to me.”

“Yeah well...” Roman shrugged. Conjuring forth a some paper and crayons. “I tried to tell you.”

“Maybe we just have to be patient.” Morality suggested.

A loud farting sound filled the room when Logic sat down on the couch to read a book that he had sitting out. Everyone watched as he reach under the couch cushion to reveal a woopie cushion had been hidden there. Logic looked to Roman, who held up his hand in a gesture that said it wasn’t him who had placed it there. Arching a brow at the Prince of Creativity, as he opened book Logic let a painful sound seeing that all the words were gone. Logic slammed the book shut and hopped off the couch. “Whatever you say, Morality in the mean time I will be confined to my room.” He said departing away from the others. “i don’t need to be here for all these pranks. It is a waste of my time.”

Morality wrung his hands together. “I guess I will start cooking. You okay by yourself Roman?”

“Yeah, I start brainstorming some ideas for our good King Thomas.” The Prince of Creativity said, already drawing on the papers in front of him. From the kitchen there was a loud ‘ka-boom!’sound that had him and Logic running to go and check on Morality as the fir alarm started going off.

****TBC** **

****A/N: I know this is posted late and I apologize for that. I haven’t been feeling well. I just been tired lately. Anyway I hope you like the chapter. I can’t wait to hear what you all ought of it.** **


	10. Chapter 10

****Chapter 10:** ** ****Remus’s 1** ** ****st** ** ****Kidnapping** ** ****(Sleep Over)****

Deceit didn’t like that he had to scold Virgil for what he had done. He definitely didn’t like confining the Shadowling to his room for a few days either, but after narrowly dodging the Prince and Duke of Creativity and had successfully gotten rid of the apple, he had to do something. So a few days in his room it was. Deceit himself wasn’t going to be leaving their part of the mind anytime soon either. Not after dodging being stabbed by the Prince and put in a box by the manic Duke. It was amazing that there wasn’t any imbalance within the brain. Especially, with the new chaos that came with two creativities. Still though maybe the Light Sides were on to something about Roman and Remus needing to be together, so as of now he was solely focused of keeping Remus unable to return. Which was a lot harder than just keeping a door locked. Especially on some as intrusive and the Duke of Creativity. He could physically feel the young Duke trying to pop in Deceits and Virgil’s space of the brain. It was exhausting, the Snake Halfling sat on the couch with his eyes closed trying to focus on keeping their part of the brain repressed and unassailable to the other sides for the night. It was becoming difficult however, since their common room seemed to get colder the closer to night it got.

“Wow never seen you out of your room for this long.” Remy greeted, walking right.

Deceits eyes popped open. “How….?”

“Function, remember.” Remy answered the unfinished question, taking a sip from his juice box.

“I _knew_ that.” Deceit said. He could suppress the other sides but not a function, especially Sleep. Thomas needed sleep, and Sleep could go anywhere.

“Sure.” Remy smiled dropping on the couch next to the Lying Side. “Did you hear that that Little Duke tried to blow up Morality?”

Deceit sighed and rubbed at his face. Of course Remus would try to blow up another side. “ _Yes.”_ He said in an irritated tone. “And how is the goodytwoshoes?” He asked. Although the question came out sounding sarcastic if anything.

“Oh, he’s fine. The Prince saved him and Logic should be a licensed medic after all the bandages he wrapped the Heart in. But Girl! Let me tell you. That little monster, is clawing get back here. Whatchya keeping him out for anyway? Is he too much for the big bad Snake?” Remy asked, smirking at the glare the Snake Halfling was giving him.

“Are suggesting I should separate siblings. Does that seem right to you Sleep?” He asked.

Remy hummed as he heaved himself up. “Whatever you say Dee. Whelp I better get doing my job. See ya later.” Remy waved, sinking through the floor to leave.

Deceit rolled his eyes as the function of sleep finally left. Was it so wrong to want to keep the twins together. Sure Remus might not like the idea but the Duke had to realize that it was a better option than staying with Deceit who’s job was to keep this part of the mind hidden and the sides that live in it. It was the Light Sides idea first. But they had a point. The young Lying side yawned as the Common Room got colder and wrapped himself up in the blanket the was draped on the back of the sofa and settled in for a long night. Surely Remus would give up after a few days. And hopefully Roman would forget about the stolen apple in the same amount of days.

(Light Sides)

Another day came and went and after several weeks of Remus living with his brother another bomb could be heard going off in the Light Sides home, followed by the cackle of Remus’s laughter, although it seemed to cut off slightly at the end. The Duke seemed to be in a cranky mood as of late, and none of the Sides could figure out why, except be relieved when he left the room. Roman and Morality both blinked smoked from their eyes as they stared at the carnage that was once their common room. Remus had already bolted upstairs when Roman quickly made to follow his brother. “I’ll talk to him Morality.” He assured. The Heart said nothing, as he turned his head to stair at the tv, as Thomas blew up his own living room with baking soda, jello, water, and vinegar that were dyed red. The stuff getting everywhere and possibly staining the furniture. The little boy also getting cover, laughing in delight as he made hand prints on the wall.

“Fuck yeah!” Thomas cheered as another idea hit him. Taking off running outside.

“Oh, this is not good.” Morality mumbled in horror. “Logic! LO! Help!” He cried running for the stairs banging on Logic's door.

“I refuse.” Logic answered from the other side. “I will not give the little ruffian another chance to enter my room and destroy anymore of my books.”

“This is important!” Morality pleaded. “Thomas is picking up curse words. We can’t let that happen!”

Logic’s door opened up enough for the Heart to slip through. “Let us have a discussion then.” He said as he opened the door.

(Dark Sides)

Deceit had a rare moment where Virgil had ventured out by himself, leaving Deceit the Common Room to himself. Remus had stopped trying to return a few nights ago and it had been exhausting for the Lying Side to continuously focus on keeping the intrusive side away. So to relax the Snake Halfling was in the kitchen standing in a chair so he would be able to reach the mixing bowls and stir some batter as he tried to recreate the cookies Thomas had helped his mom with. While his batter was lumpier than Thomas’s moms it still tasted delicious whenever the young Snake Side test tasted. Baking was relaxing and the cookies were going to be for him as he watched a cartoon marathon on Nickelodeon. He was going to put a few away for Virgil of course. He carefully removed his first batch from the oven the smell of fresh cookies so delicious, he had to remind himself to wait for them to cool. And suddenly leaving some for Virgil quickly evaporated; Deceit was also selfishness so why not be selfish for himself too.

Plate of cookies and milk prepared, Deceit ran to his room to change into his comfy clothes and to grab his heating blankets to cuddle up in as he relaxed. He was not expecting to walk right into a hole in the floor at the top of the stairs, and land in complete darkness. He was not expecting for something to hit him very hard on his head either. When he collapsed to the ground he was only aware enough to feel someone grab on of his ankles and drag him along humming a cheery tune, before he closed his eyes to ease the headache that was wracking his brain at the moment.

Remus on the other hand was happy. He had been trying for weeks to get back to his fried and finally he was able to worm his away past whatever had been holding him out for the past couple of weeks. Torturing the Light sides and his brother was fun and all, but he missed his Snakey Friend and if the Light Sides and that wall was going to make things difficult then he would just keep him. Remus stifled a yawn, and blinked his watery eyes clear. Deceit could read him more stories and then they could play in the play room some more and maybe even go visit the deforming part of the imagination and guess how long it would take before it destroyed Roman’s side of the imagination. He did try to read Logic’s books but they were so boring and dull that the only improvement he could think for such books were to get rid of the words.

But first he just needed Deceit near him, because he’d been sneezing lately and super tired. The young Duke was not feeling like himself. He blamed this phenomenon on Roman who had caught the sniffles earlier that week but Morality had nursed him back to health instead of joining Remus in discovering how much greener Roman’s face and mucus could get. He took a sleeping Deceit to one of dungeon cell rooms, where he snapped in two sleeping bags into existence. Ropes appeared around the Snake Halfling, keeping his arms pinned to his sides, as the little Duke zipped him the matching yellow sleeping bag. He kept Deceit’s hat where it belonged, on his head, so Remus propped the Lying Sides head up to accommodate, with an extra pillow.

Stepping back Remus tapped his chin as he tried to figure out what was missing. “Oh!” He snapped his finger and the story book Deceit had read to him appeared beside the sleeping Snake Side. “And Kracken!” He said, holding his arms open as his plushie octopus materialized in his arms. With everything done, Remus closed the cell door and locked it with a snap of his fingers and hurried over to the other sleeping bag and dove on top of it. The Duke scooted himself into Deceits side as he sneezed and draped an arm on his friend. Sleep over were more fun when you had a little spoon and big spoon. And for the first time in weeks Remus felt like he could sleep peacefully now. His thoughts seeming to slow down whenever he was around his Snakey noodle.

****TBC** **

****A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!! I hope you all like this chapter. I will be posting the chapter on Saturday. I will be age jumping at some point so just a heads up.** **


	11. Chapter 11

****Chapter 11:** ** ****Your Helping!!** **

Deceit woke up with a shiver running through him, which was odd to say the least. He did not remember even going to bed, the memories he did have from last night revealed that he had indeed been hit in the head and was now waking up cold and uncomfortable. But there was also something very warm and comforting wrapped around him and hugging close to his right side. He turned his head slightly to see who or what his small heater was and only frowned slightly in seeing that it was Remus. Remus was was the one keeping half of him warm be wrapping around him with both arms and legs. The little Duke was snoring softly as one of his arms hugged a toy octopus close to himself and his other arms was thrown across the Snake Halfling in much the same way. Reach to try and dislodge the Creative Sides grip, revealed that not only was he trapped in a sleeping Remus’s arms, but he was tied up with his arms pinned to his side and in a sleepingbag. Deceit let his head drop back onto his pillow and sighed a little frustrated. He wasn’t unfamiliar with being cuddled. Virgil would like to cuddle after waking in the middle of the night sometimes, but it was something he refused to make a habit of, Deceit wasn’t always going to be there whenever the Anxious Side got scared of something. They were all going to grow up someday. Deceit was painfully aware of that fact, and he too was only a kid, there were somethings he would be unable to provide.

So, despite the ropes keeping his arms out of service, the Snake Halfling began wiggling slightly to slowly slide himself from the young Dukes arms. If he ever felt like a snake before without shifting, it was now. He was halfway out of Remus’s arms before the he began moaning in his sleep, causing Deceit to pause in his slow escape. Remus’s eyes blinked open, sleepily before closing again. Deceit stayed still a few minutes longer to be sure the Duke was still asleep before squirming the rest of the way from Remus’s arm. However, once he was free he paused again and glanced back at the Duke. He was almost out of his sleeping bag when the little Duke moaned again his arm reaching out and grasping where Deceit had once been laying. “Dee…..?” Remus moaned. Deceit found himself holding his breath.

Remus’s head lifted slighty his eyes only half open and glowing green, for a moment Deceit was sure he was awake, is not for the fact Remus’s was not bouncing around yet and rambling. The sleeping Duke was still moving his arm, but Deceit was no longer looking at the arm, or the glowing green eyes on the sleeping Duke. No. The Snake Halflings attention had moved to the silhouettes moving behind Remus, and they were growing bigger and snaking their way over and around the Duke, revealing the silhouette to be tentacles. Deceit hissed threateningly without thinking the closer the tentacles came to him and he could wiggle himself away fast enough to get away. What if it was a monster Remus had conjured to play some twisted game with Deceit. The slimy things wrapped themselves around the wiggling Snake Side and pulled him back to Remus’s, who in his sleep released his hold on the toy octopus and instead hugged himself closer to Deceit in a crushing hug. His half lidded glowing green eyes, fading back to brown and closing with a content sigh as he buried his face in the Snake Halfling’s neck. Which wouldn’t be so bad, if the tentacles weren’t tightening themselves more around Deceit. It was too much, too close, and too tight. “I’m ….mmyou.” Remus mumbled.

Another hissed escaped the young Snake Side as he try to wiggle and loosen the hold on him. “Let go….” He hissed, trying to make himself sound calm and not bothered, but failing. The slimy tentacles kept twirling around him tighter, some loosening while other tightened in a certain rhythm with Remus’s breathing, preventing him from getting away.

“Mnom...” Remus mumbled.

The tentacle closest to Deceits face loosened and tightened, the end of it stretched and seemed to lengthen to where it started twirling itself around his mouth. Now Deceit sis not like that. He tried move his head away, to try and somehow shove the tentacle with his chin, but that didn’t work thanks to the suckers. After one more tighten squeeze from the tentacles and the tentacle on his mouth actually began invading the young Lying Side had had enough and bit the green and slimy tentacle, but was careful not to use his fangs. 

Remus’s eye snapped open and the tentacle seemed to snap back behind his disappearing from sight. The young Duke and Snake Halfling looked each other in the eye, Deceit giving his best glare with a slight scowl and arched eyebrow. Remus merely look sleepy and surprised. Deceit was about to demand Remus explain himself, but never got to say a word when Remus started sneezing in rapid secession in Deceits face, the sneezes finishing off with a very wet sniffling from Remus.

Deceit blinked rapidly and ignored his first reaction which was to get angry. “Bless you.” He mumbled. He had never been sneezed on before. And honestly really didn’t know how to act.

“I’m sick.,,,” Remus mumbled, dropping his head on top of Deceit chest and hugged him closer. “I’m sleep more and let the rat eat our bones.”

“Ratsss!” Deceit hissed, scanning the floor. He didn’t like the thought of rats on scurrying on him. Another shiver ran through him, and that on top with the threat of vermin might be around he found himself on high alert.

“Go back to sleep.” Remus said, rolling himself on top of Deceit, in a bear crushing hug and sneezed again.

Deceit sighed and let his head drop. “You _don’t_ need to eat.” He said, feeling a little hungry himself.

“I wanna sleep with you.” Remus countered. “Just a little boogers and mucus.”

“ _Don’t_ eat something and _forget_ the I need to eat too.” Deceit reasoned.

The Creative Side lifted his head and snapped his fingers to bowls of something brown and lumpy materialized beside them. Remus pulled Deceit up with him and yawned. He propped the Snake Halfling up and picked up both spoons. “Say ‘aawww.’” Remus said, lifting the spoon to Deceit, who kept his mouth shut and shook his head. He could smell the whatever it was on the spoon and it smelt burnt and Deceit couldn’t tell if he smelt fish or apple in the brown sludge on the spoon. Remus gave him a confused look as he put the spoon down and looked at the bowls he had conjured. “Can you make something better?”

“ _No._ ” Deceit said. He really hated his backward talk came out sometimes. It was struggle to control it sometimes and for some reason around Remus, it got worse. “Do you even have a kitchen?” He asked.

Remus tapped his chin thought for a moment. “I didn’t think about that when I made my castle.” He mused.

“So I am in a dungeon in the imagination.” Deceit said, and if his arms were free he would have crossed them in a sign of annoyance.

“Yup!-Aachoo!” Remus nodded with a sneeze. “I took you once I could get past the barrier that was keeping me away from your place.” The young Duke smiled proud of himself.

“That was me.” Deceit said.

The smile on Remus’s face disappeared. “Why?” He asked really confused. He and Deceit were friends. Why would Deceit keep him away?

“You and your brother should not be separated. You are both Creativity.” Deceit explained.

“Bullshit!” Remus spat. “Roman will do just fine with the others, but for me they are boring. I rather spend time with you. I see Roman everyday in the imagination. And its just not fair that Roman can live with his friends and I can’t live with mine!” Remus argued, standing up and stomping his feet.

“It is not unreasonable to want to keep sibling together!” Deceit yelled back. Although something in the back of his mind were telling him that it probably wasn’t smart to get in an argument with the boy who had him tied up and in a cold dungeon.

“Well, I’m not going back! And you staying with me! If I can’t live with you on your side of the brain, then you are going to live with me here!” Remus shouted, a big sneeze following after.

“Untie me and do _not_ stop being ridiculous!” Deceit scoffed, somehow managing to get to his feet without his arms. Did Remus not understand that living with the other Creative side, Morality and Logic he would be able to influence Thomas more.

“I can be ridiculous if I want to. I rule here! I’m the Duke!” a length of rope manifested itself from the coils pinning Deceits arms to his side and to Remus clenched hands. “And we’re going to the kitchen.” He huffed, and lead Deceit from the dungeon by snapping his fingers, the door unlocking and opening by itself.

“Thought you said you didn’t have one?” Deceit asked, rolling his eyes but began following Remus. It was too cold in the dungeon and the Snake Halfling would rather be anywhere else if it meant getting away from the cold. And if he followed willingly a lot closer to the other boy it was because Remus radiated heat like a furnaces that Deceit just wanted to be near. Of course he could be feeling the fever coming from the other boy too. It hadn’t escaped his noticed that Remus did indeed have the sniffles like he stated before. And based on those bowls he conjured, didn’t know how to make eatable food. So suppressing another cold shiver that threaten to run through his body.

“I just built one.” Remus said, sounding proud of himself.

Rolling his eyes again Deceit decided he would play along with the Creative Sides antics for a little while. Maybe he did go over board in preventing Remus from moving his room back, sooner or later the young Duke would realized he wouldn’t want to hang around a Side like Deceit. A literal snake of the mind. Deceit did not want another side he had to hide away from Thomas, because their jobs were viewed as bad. Remus was Creativity and Deceit didn’t see any reason as to hide away a part of Creativity. “Then please lead on, oh Great Duke.” He snarked, as he followed along.

Remus already losing himself to a happy tune and a few sneezes as he lead the way.

(Virgil)

“Do not fear dear citizens! I will vanquish this beasts!” Roman declared, as he and his white pony charged forward as goo like creatures creep forward, everything they touched turning black and gooey just as they were.

Virgil watched from on top of a hill with his hood up and over his eyes, as the Prince met the monsters head on and with one swing of his blade vanquished the sludge looking monster and returning them to nothingness. Virgil watched the battle anxiously, worriedly biting his thumb nail. He couldn’t understand how the Prince could be so confident and brave when going up against creatures that could cause serious damage. But he didn’t dare show his presence to Prince Roman. Not after Deceit had gotten rid of the stupid deforming apple that Virgil had not meant to take. He had been punished to his room for a whole day after that and didn’t want a repeat. That day had been bad for his own anxiety and he didn’t want to make Deceit hate him by getting in trouble all the time.

So, today he decided to venture out on his own. He had been following the Creative Side around all day, trying to find the perfect time to leave his gift where the Prince could find it. He had made an apology gift for the Prince to try and make up for their past encounters and hopefully make a new friend. Even while battling the boy Prince seem to sparkle and glow. Virgil exhaled the breath he had been holding when the monsters were all gone. Roman had then dismounted and was examining the leftover goo. Virgil didn’t really understand why he was doing that, but maybe it was just something the Creative Side liked doing.

Keeping himself low to the ground Virgil began creeping closer, gripping his hastily wrapped gift in one hand. He tried to ignore the thoughts bouncing around in his head that warned him that the Prince was going to run him through on sight. That his gift was not good enough for someone like the Princely Side.

_Turn around you idiot and go home._

_He’s not going to like it._

_He already hates you._

_Your going to get in trouble and then Deceit will hate you too._

_Your going to get a sword in your gut._

_Stupid._

_Wimp._

_Coward._

_Evil._

Virgil shook the thoughts from his head. They were just in his head. He could make up for past mistakes. It didn’t matter if the Prince didn’t like him as long as he was able to greet him properly.

“Hey!”

The loud voice behind him called out causing Virgil to shout out in his double voice that Deceit had deemed his Tempest Tongue. His grip on the gift fumbled and slipped through his fingers, crashing onto the ground. Looking over his shoulders revealed Morality walking over holding a handful of flower with a big smile on his face. And Virgil was hyper aware of the Creative Side coming their way. “Padre? Who are you talking to?”

“Oh, sorry kiddo, didn’t mean to scare you.” Morality said, stepping forward.

Virgil backed away from the two approaching sides pulling on the strings of his hood to try and calm panic that was filling in his chest.

“You….” Roman said, his eyes shifting to Virgil eyeing the Shadowling up and down, hand already on his blade.

“Now Roman, be nice.” Morality said, smile turning into a gentle one as he took another step close rot Virgil,

Virgil back up more. He was stuck in wanting to stay and sink out to run away at the same time. On one hand Roman wasn’t charging him, but on the other his gift was ruined now. Then there was Morality. The Heart didn’t seem upset with seeing Virgil but then Deceit had said it was best if the Light Sides didn’t know what Virgil’s job was. They didn’t know what Virgil was capable of. Once Morality realized what Virgil was he wouldn’t be smiling comfortingly at him anymore. He just had to leave. He just needed to leave and go to Deceit and Deceit would read and make things better.

It must have showed on his face, because Morality’s smile soon turned a little worried. “Hey, its okay.”

Virgil’s eyes went to the Creative side who was advancing as well, hand still on the blade, but not yet pointing it at Virgil. The situation did seem okay. In fact to Virgil it was anything but okay.

“Your that new Side Deceits been taking care of aren’t you?” Morality asked. And when had he gotten closer. The Moral Sides sudden closeness had Virgil scrambling backwards that he tripping over his own feet and landed on his backside. “Oh, are you alright?” Morality asked approaching a lot quicker. Which caused Virgil to start scrambling, practically crab walking backwards from the bubbly looking Side.

“Careful, Padre.” Roman cautioned.

 **“Y-Yeah. Back off! I’ll-I’m….”** Virgil gulped. He had to sink out. This was going all wrong! Why did he think this was a good idea?!

“Don’t be silly Roman. He not going to hurt us are you?” Morality said.

“We don’t know that he want either.” Roman countered.

Okay it was time to go. It was time to go. They were talking about him like he wasn’t there, so he should just go. “Roman!” Morality gasped appalled by the suggestion. Virgil began sinking out, while the two were distracted. Morality noticed first. “Oh no! Wait you don’t hav-”

Virgil appeared in his room before the Heart could finished his sentence. Safe in his room the Anxious Side starting taking deep breaths to steady himself. He knew he would fail. He didn’t know why he even try. Curling up on his bed Virgil tried to calm himself down enough to go to sleep. Then he wouldn’t have to tell Deceit that he ran into trouble again in the imagination. At least not until morning at breakfast.

When breakfast came around and Deceit wasn’t in the kitchen. Virgil began to panic more. Deceit was always the first one up making breakfast and to make things weirder the common room looked like it was ready for someone to nest there for a while. But had been left forgotten That did anything but calm his nerves.“Deceit?” He called out in their part of the mind and received no answer.

The Anxious Side ran back up the stairs and knocked hurriedly on the Snake Halfling door and opening it when no one answered. The bedroom was empty. Deceit was gone.

_He left you._

_Even he doesn’t want to be around you._

_Useless._

_Pathetic._

_Your nothing but a burden anyway._

Virgil shook his head at the voices in his head, Deceit would not just leave him. _“Deceit?_ _We need to talk._ _”_ Another voice called out from the mindscape. It sounded like Logic's voice. But Deceit wasn’t here. And it sounded important.

After a few minutes of silence someone else called out. _“C’mon Kiddo! Its really really important. Right Lo?”_ And there was Morality’s voice.

Virgil picked at his sleeves unsure of what to do. Should he go in Dee’s place, or go lock himself in his room.

“ _No use ignoring us Decei_ _t_ _. We will come to you if need be.”_ Logic said.

Oh, that was bad. The Light Sides never if rarely come to their side of the brain. Before he could talk himself out of it. Virgil popped into the Lights Sides common room. Morality let out a yelp of surprise seeing Virgil appear at the bottom of the stairs. Even the Princely Roman jumped at his sudden appearance.

“Well, this is surprising. I do believe I called for Deceit. Not- uh, I’m afraid I don’t know your name.” Logic said, adjusting his glances.

Virgil did his best to not look like he wasn’t sure of what he was doing. He tried to look relax. “Sup.” He nodded in greeting.

“He looks like Caspers long lost cousin.” Roman commented.

And Virgil wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. But he was going to go with not a good thing. “You called. What do you want?” He asked getting straight to the point. The quicker he knew what they wanted the faster he could return to the back of the brain and panic. And then search for Deceit and then panic some more.

“We called for Deceit. Not you.” Roman said, with a hmph-ed.

“Do you even know who Deceit is, your royal snootiness.” Virgil said with enough sass in his tone Deceit would have been proud if he were there. Virgil was quite proud of himself, he sounded confident and that was a feat in itself.

“As a matter of fact I do. The kid with the bowler hat.” Roman said proud of himself.

“Well, he’s not coming. So, your stuck with me.” Virgil said, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

“And you are?” Logic asked.

“A part of Thomas. That’s all you need to know.” Virgil answered, remembering that Deceit had said that the Light Sides wouldn’t like him if he revealed his job. “If you don’t anything I am going to leave.”

“This is strange. Deceit always answers when we call a meeting. It is his duty to show.” Logic mused. “Why would he send you?”

Virgil shrugged. “I dunno.”

“Well you must know something.” Roman interjected.

“Why do you want Deceit anyway.” Virgil asked, just wanting to answer their question so he could leave.

“Why?! As if you wouldn’t know!” Roman spoke loudly. Causing Virgil to flinch a little. “You stole from my side. You took from the imagination! And then your ‘Friend’ Deceit put it back for you and now its corrupted and ruining my side! Its creating creature none stop that are plaguing my land!”

“Now calm down Roman. No need to get upset.” Morality said, trying to be the mediator of the group.

“Up set? Up set! I am not upset, I am angry!” The Creative Side bellowed.

“Same meaning.” Logic interjected.

Virgil shrugged again. They had put it back what else did they want them to do. Fight the creature. Fat chance that was going to happen. “And you want Deceit for….?” He prompted.

“He’s the only one my brother talks about. And since we cannot find my other half-” Roman said, doing a little wave of his hand.

“We thought maybe Deceit would know where he was.” The Moral side said with hopeful smile.

“Well, you’re out of luck. Deceit no where to be found either. Your stuck with me.” Virgil said, hunching a little deeper into his hoodie.

“What? Where is he?” Morality asked.

“I dunno.” Virgil shrugged. “And since I obviously am no help to you. I’m leaving.” He said, getting ready to sink out.

“Then I guess your it.” Roman said, grabbing hold of the anxious side by the back of his hoodie, stopping his escape.

“Let go of me!” Virgil bit out, his tempest tongue slipping at the end.

“To the imagination!” Roman declared speaking over the other boy.

And faster than Virgil can blink he found himself rising up in the Imagination with Roman keeping a firm grip on him, the difference in transportation making his stomach nauseous. Morality and Logic seemingly had tagged along to. “I’m sure there was a better way of to ask for his help Roman.” Logic huffed, straightening his glasses.

“Yeah, Roman, its impolite not to ask.” Morality said.

“And give him a chance to run never.” The Creative side said, not letting go of boy in the hoodie. “Witch, I have brought the thief. Now give up a clue as to help save the imagination.” Roman ordered.

Virgil looked around the room he had been taken to. It was circular in shape and had deep blue curtain with bright gold trim. In the middle of the room sat a women in full witches attire and sitting at ta round table with a crystal ball. “Greeting my Prince. For the future of the imagination I see...” She started. And Virgil balked a little at the smokey in the ball started changing color. “A beast none have seen must be made. A new land made for two to come and battle. Matched in skill and wit. Two of a whole must come together again as one. You must use fusion as your answer.” The Witch answered, and then went still with a gentle smile on her face.

Virgil blinked. “Was that suppose to be helpful?” He asked looking to the other three sides. Well, mostly to the Creative Side, who sent a warning glare his way.

“Yes. Its called a riddle you little nightmare.” Roman said, finally letting go.

“And apparently we need Remus. It sounds like you two must fuse again and bring King back.” Logic suggest.

“Oh that would be wonderful and sad.” Morality said. The three side ushering the Shadowling out in the hall with them.

“And I’m here for what, exactly?” The Shadowling asked. This was all confusing and new and terrifying and he just wanted to hole up in his room and hide away from all of it. This wasn’t how he wanted to get to know the Prince. Or the other Sides.

“You caused this. Your going to help fix it.” Roman declared.

There was a wagon waiting for them out the castle courtyard. The wagon being pulled by Roman’s white pony. Virgil hesitated in boarding the wagon. What if it wasn’t attached to the pony right and they all tipped over and died and then how would they help Thomas if they were dead!!

“Hey.” Morality’s voice, chased to bad thoughts from his head. “Come on. Its safe.” He reassured.

Not wanting to appear weak he huffed. “Whatever...” He hopped into the wagon and before he could sit down like Logic and Morality, Roman signal the horse to start running, which jostled Virgil and caused him to practically drop into the wagons seat. “Slow do **wn!** ” He snapped to the Creative Side who was starting to now get on his nerves with all his impulsive actions and words.

“Yeah sure.” Roman shot back, not slowing down, but instead pushing the pony faster across the imagination.

Virgil hunched deeper into his hoodie and sitting as far from the other two side who were sharing the wagon with him as he tried to stop himself from being jostle about too bad. This was his first wagon ride and this was going to be his last after today. That included hay rides. Thomas was not going to be getting on any horse drawn wagon hay rides if Virgil had anything to say about it in the future. It was clearly unsafe and no seat-belts. “Dee...” He whispered out hoping Deceit would answer his soft and pleading summon. “Light Sides. Dee. I’m with the Light Sides.” He whispered. Hoping Deceit would show up soon wherever he was in the mindscape.

“So I never got your name!” Morality piped up as they rode.

“Indeed.” Logic agreed. “I most encouragingly like to learn your name. After all you have been here for a few years now.”

“Didn’t hear you spitting out your names.” Virgil mumbled, playing with the string on his hoodie.

“Oh! Well I’m Patton!” The Heart smiled.

“You may call me Logan.” Logic said, stoically. “And you are?” Morality or rather Patton leaned forward and even Roman peeked over his shoulder to hear Virgil’s name.

“Nunya.” Virgil said.

“Nunya?” Patton asked. “Is that a name?”

“I am unfamiliar with it.” Logan said with a shake of his head.

“Nunya business, so leave me alone.” Virgil said.

“What are you five?” Roman huffed.

“What are you an idiot? Just drive the wagon you majesty.” Virgil snarked. And smirked when Princey let out an offended gasp.

“Well this is going to be interesting.” Logan said, looking at a group of trees that were at the edge split imagination. The tree that were once a beautiful orchard of apples was now nothing but a big glob of goo that hand goo like monsters emerging from it.

“Oh crap.” Virgil gulped. Where was Deceit?!

****TBC** **

****A/N: Okay so I think one more chapter and then I’m aging them up a few years. Hope you liked the new chapter. Let me know by leaving some kudos, bookmark, and/or Review.** **

****And I will try and post again next Saturday.** **


	12. Chapter 12

**Growing Together**

****Chapter 12:** **

Deceit stood quietly beside Remus and the young Duke stood on a chair so he could watch the stove and the water in the pot boiling. The Snake Halfling had suggested that he be the one to make them food, but Remus had declared that it was ploy for the other boy to run away. He wasn’t wrong. Deceit would sink out once free, and into his room. Here in the young Duke’s castle was too cold for the Snake boy and all he wanted to do was to go back to sleep. He needed to be somewhere warm. So when his request for freedom was denied he leaned against the stove trying to at least get some of the heat from it to touch his scales.

“Its boiling! Should I need to stick my finger into to test if its hot enough?” Remus asked, already moving said finger into the pot.

“Certainly not.” Deceit shook his head. “Its not hot enough. So put the oat meal in.” He instructed, standing on his tiptoes a little unsteadily so he could watch the Duke carefully pour in the oats. “Now some cinnamon…..A pinch of salt. Not too much! Ugh! Th-thats good I suppose. Keep stirring.” He suppose the oatmeal would be okay if it was a little salty.

“Look how sticky!” Remus giggled, before sneezing again, enjoying how the thickening oats were refusing to give up the spoon willingly.

“Bowls.” Deceit said, gauging the thickness of the oats on the spoon. What he could see of it anyway.

Seeing the young Duke following his instruction, the young Snake let himself plop down onto the floor, next to the chair Remus was standing in. A shiver ran through him again, he wanted to go back to sleep now. It was exhausting trying to function in this temperature, but he wasn’t going to let his secret out. It was a weakness no one needed to know about. Remus soon joined him on the floor with two bowls in his hands, and practically shoved Deceits bowl toward him recklessly, before submerging his own face in his bowl. The Snake Halfling watched the Creative Side in silence, waiting for the other to remember that he was going to need assistance, less the young Duke take a risk and untie him. “Mmmm! This is good! But it could use something else.” Remus said, licking at the drops of oatmeal that his tongue could reach. “I know!” The young Duke exclaimed holding out his hands conjuring a jug of Clorox in his hands and began pouring it in his bowl. “Want some?” He asked, holding the jug of chemical out for Deceit.

“ _Yes_ thank you. I am _not_ fine.” Deceit said, with a shake of his head. “Is that a mustache drawn on your face?” He asked.

“Your lost! And yup!” Remus shrugged, the Clorox jug vanishing, but instead of going back to his own bowl he scooted himself closer to the Snake Halfling and suddenly there was a spoon in the bowl that wasn’t there before and the ropes gone.

Deceit narrowed his eyes at the other Side as he carefully pick up his bowl. “ _Not_ appreciated.” He said.

“I just chase you anyway!” Remus shrugged, watching as Deceit took careful bites of his food. “So, I can come back now, right?” He asked.

The Snake Halfling sighed, and put his food down. He couldn’t eat much anyway until he warmed up. “Surely you wish to stay with your Brother and with the others.” He said, trying to sway him subtly.

“But their no fun. They keep correcting me and saying don’t do this, don’t do that! It annoying! I rather live with you and weezer.” Remus insisted. “Besides, if you don’t let me move back, I am going to continue to try and kill them.” The young Duke said, smiling wider.

“Yes, I haven’t heard the rumors.” Deceit said with a roll of his eyes.

Remus began cackling. “You should see stupid faces!! Haha! Morality was like Aaaahhhh!-”

“ _Dee”~_

Deceit’s head jolted up as he felt a pull. One that wasn’t intrusive and almost shy. Virgil’s summons.

“ _Light Sides. Dee. I’m with the Light Sides!!”_

That wasn’t good. He had kept Virgil hidden for months if anything for the Anxious Sides own good. The Snake Halfling stood up ready to leave. “Hey!” Remus shouted and grabbed his arm in a tight grip. “Where do you think your going?” The young Duke asked.

“I am not be summoned by Anxiety.” Deceit said, wanting to answer the summons.

“Nuh-huh! Your spending time with me!” Remus pouted, and jumped up, eyes glowing green again and the tentacles sprouting from his back again. Deceit took a startle step back at the sight, but did not evade the arms and tentacles that wrapped around him so he could not leave.

“R-REMUS?!” Deceit couldn’t help the high pitch that escaped him. The tentacles were squeezing just as hard as the Dukes arms were, if not harder.

“I’m not letting you go!” Remus declared, voice changing to something that would scare a normal side. However, Deceit could recognize that the Creative Side was getting upset, the voice changing in much the some way as Virgil’s tempest tongue, if not a little more manic. “Your mine now!”

The Snake Halfling hissed agitated, trying to take deep breaths so not to suffocate in the ever tightening embrace around his body. "Retract!..." He demanded, trying to pull the tentacles off him, with what little movement he had.

"No!" Remus growled, arms and tentacles squeezing tighter, his eyes still glowing green.

"Now!" Deceit hissed, he gasped for air. that one word seeming to take his breath away. Remus was going to squeeze him to death. And the Deceit wasn't in a hurry to find out how that worked. "Virgil-"

"I'm not sharing!" Remus shouted.

The one thing about being squeezed by a literal living heater. Deceit was getting warmer and therefore no longer tired. The downside was that Remus was still basically new and had an animal traits and apparently had no control over them. Deceit was sure the Creative Side didn't even realize his eyes had changed. However, Deceit wasn't going to let himself get hurt just because a side couldn't control their abilities. He didn't let Virgil and he wasn't going to let Remus. Deceit felt his own abilities wanting to kick in. That instinct that made him selfish and the want to get away from the danger the Young Duke was now presenting to his person. But he couldn't hurt the Duke. He couldn't let harm come to the other sides, or functions. Couldn't let anything happen that was going to hurt Thomas. He had to find a way out of this. Had to calm Remus down and then to Anxiety. Had to get everyone safe.

The lights in the castle flickered, although Remus didn't seem to notice. but Deceit did. There was a shift somewhere. Something was being broken. "ENOUGH!!!-Hissssss....." And the Snake Halfling grabbed one of the tentacles roughfuly remembering how sensitive his own animal trait was when the scales first appeared. He hoped it was the same for Remus. He squeezed and twisted the green slimy thing. causing the young Duke to howl in pain and the tentacle retracted, but did not disappear this time. The green glow in the Creative Sides eyes died out to brown, but Remus did not release the hold his arms had from around Deceit.

"OUCH!! Hey?!" Remus grunted, and looked behind him and at the tentacles now moving and squirming behind him, before looking back at the smaller boy still trapped in his arms. "Wonder what it would feel like if you actually chopped them off?" He grinned.

"That is all you have to say?" Deceit huffed. Relieved he was no longer getting squeezed, but something was still wrong in the brain somewhere. But now Deceit didn't feel like he himself was in danger. He did feel a little bothersome that Remus did not seem confused about his extra limbs, like Deceit had been when he first formed. In fact the Creative Side seem fascinated by the green slimy things.

Remus looked back at the tentacles attached to his back. "Do you think I can turn into an actual octopus too?"

"Well, you _aren't_ creativity. " Deceit said, pushing the rest of the other boy away and straightening his clothes. "Now. I _must_ delay further. I am _not_ being summoned by Virgil." Ugh! He really hated his backward talking, but it seemed Remus could understand him just fine.

At the mention of him leaving Remus's eyes glowed green again and all the windows and door around them vanished. Deceit sighed tiredly. Was he still too young to say he was too old for this? He was ten. There was no reason for him to have this sort of headache. He was even starting to sound like Thomas's Mom, wasn't that fantastic. "I _have_ time for whatever this is Remus. But first I _mustn't_ check on Virgil. I _don't_ promise to play with you later." He said, crossing his heart.

Remus's eyes turned back to brown. "Can I come with?" He asked. The windows and doors reappeared around them.

"Not my decision. I am _not_ going," Deceit said, stepping away intending to follow the summons pull. Cackling with glee Remus grabbed hold of the Snake halflings arm and let himself sink down as well.

As soon as they popped to the designated area Deceit was being summoned, he found that he got his answer as to why something felt wrong. Roman's side of the imagination seemed to be under attack by some type of nightmarish goo monsters and the Light sides and Virgil were trying to fight it off. Well, Roman was trying to fight it off, while Logic tried relaying possible plans of attack the Princely Side could try with Morality cowering behind the Logical Side. Deceit spotted Virgil still in the wagon that apparently was their transport, clearly trying to stave off a panic attack if the gathering shadows were anything to go by.

"Oh wow!! That came from one little defective apple?!" Remus exclaimed joyously, shaking Deceit in excitement. "What a party!!"

"That monster is that silly apple?" The Snake Halfling asked, a little bewildered.

"Remus! Thank Trident your here. I could use the help." Roman said, conjuring a shield to block a glob of goo that had been flung at him.

"Yeah. Nah. I just came because Dee wanted to see Anxy." The young Duke smiled, leaning his head onto the Snake Sides shoulder, despite the other being smaller than him. Hearing his name Virgil's head whipped around with wide eyes to the Snake Halfling.

Deceit angled himself where only his human side was showing and held his free arm out beckoning for Virgil to come to him. Which Virgil happily obliged, running as fast as he could.

"Hold it!" Virgil ran face first into a big floating shield that pushed him back from his escape. "Your not going anywhere until you help fix this. That includes you too Remus." Roman growled.

"Oh, brother, I would like to see you try and make me." Remus goaded.

Deceit waved a hand at the Duke to be quiet. "Come now. Surely you don't need both." Deceit countered.

"Yeah! Keep Sourpatch. I'm a go play with Dee." Remus cackled.

"Actually wouldn't it be better if you helped you twin? You are Creativity are you not?" Deceit asked.

Remus groaned. "Fine." He grouched.

"Join anytime Remus!" Roman called, summoning his witch to blast a big beam of magic at the goo monsters, her magic melting the goo into nothingness.

Deceit watched as Remus tapped his chin in thought. "She yours Roro?" The Duke asked, skipping over to his twin. Virgil took the chance to make another run to Deceit and hid behind the Snake Halfling.

"Yes?"

"I got an idea." The young Duke smiled and snapped his fingers.

The witch and the goo started fusing together. "What are you....?" Roman gasped, watching his brother shaping the goo and witch together, but to the other sides it just looked like a dark whirling tornado. "That's not going to work. Here let me. You pull the defect out and let me handle the shape." Roman said taking over, catching on to what his brother was planning. The sky in the imagination darkening as the two Creative Sides began working. Both twins eyes changing color Roman's to red and Remus's to green.

"What happening?" Patton asked, as the winds in the imagination began picking up.

"They appear to be giving Thomas quite the brainstorm." Logan deduced.

Thunder and lightening began sounding across the sky as their brainstorming got bigger. "Can you get the apple out?" Roman asked Remus.

"No, its not my fruit." The Duke shook his head.

A roar sound within their storm. "Well I can't get it. I'm still putting her together." Roman grunted.

"I busy trying to give this thing some actual interesting features, to get something that belongs to you." Remus argued.

Deceit and Virgil shared a look and nodded. The two running to the storm that the twins were creating. Virgil's eyes glowed purple and the shadows coming to surround him the closer they got. Deceit didn't bother calling forth his abilities, when all he had to do was get the fruit he and Virgil had corrupted for the twins so they could finish their work. How hard could it be to just grab a fruit?

"Hey! What are you two doing?! Stay away from the creation, you Nightmare!" Roman ordered, snapping his fingers in their direction. A large goliath materializing in front of the two boys.

Both Deceit and Virgil hissed at the threat. As the goliath went swing one of its big hands at then.

"Hey! I told you Dee was off limits!" Remus shouted, no longer concentrating on helping separate the bad from the creation, as he tackled Roman

"Remus! The creation!" Roman warned.

"I warned you!" Remus snarled. Not caring that their brainstorm was now getting out of control. That the creation they were making together to fix the defect was going to tear apart.

"Roman! Remus! You two must focus!" Logan informed.

"Yeah or else there the whole imagination will be lost." Patton agreed.

"I'm not attacking him. I'm trying to stop them from ruining my side of the imagination more. And have you seen his face? Its got scales. He probably planned this with the other one!" Roman argue as he and his brother rolled around on the grass. Remus snarling as he and Roman traded blows.

Deceit ducked under the goliath's hand, while Virgil who had tried to copy his movements was just a little slower, got caught. _"_ _Dee!!_ _"_ Virgil's panic voice called out. The Snake boy looked over his shoulder to see the Virgil pointing upward.

Deceit looked to see what it was and almost regretted it, when he caught sight of a dragonhead with red eyes peeking from the swirling dark cloud of the brainstorm. But he could see the apple that seemed to be the whole cause of this stupid problem floating closer to the ground. The beast in the clouds seemed more focused on the two fighting Creative twins, than Deceit though so he continued to the ridiculousness that was a simple apple. He was so done with today. He had been kidnapped, tied up, and almost fed something that wasn't eatable. Now Virgil was in trouble again. The Light sides now officially knew about Virgil. The twins were fighting and Logan and Patton were out of their depth in this type of situation. And to top it all off, Deceit was cold and just wanted to stay in his nice warm room. But he wasn't because of this stupid, stupid apple. Taking his frustration on the fruit, he grabbed it from its floating spot and everything froze. Including the twins fighting.

**" Dee! "**

"Deceit!"

"Kiddo!"

"Noodle!"

"You scaley Fiend! It wasn't ready!"

Everyone exclaimed. Although Deceit didn't know why. He looked and the rotting looking fruit that was now getting sticky gooey juice all over his favorite gloves. He felt the shift in the brain right itself. So maybe this stupid little apple was a defect, but he didn't understand what the problem was. _"_ _GROWL!!!"_ The patches of scales on his back tingled, as he tilted his head up to the sky where the growl had come from. Coming face to face with a dragon, yet it wasn't a dragon, it had human like features in there topped with a witches hat. **_"Put it back little snake."_ ** It rumbled.

Deceit hissed, his body curling low in on itself as he began backing away. The dragon's eyes following him. He stared the giant fictional reptilian in the eyes with his own mismatched ones. "Not real." He reassured himself.

 **_"Put it back! Let it consume,_ _little_ _Dark one!"_ ** The Dragon's voice rumbled. Deceit shook his head as his back hit the goliath that still held Virgil trapped and moved himself behind its legs, like a child would a parent. 

"Remus! You made it evil!" Roman's voice practically screeched.

"Just a little bit to spice things up." Remus defended.

The dragons gazed whipped to the twins. **_"Creativity."_** She said slowly. **_"Creators."_ **Smoke blew from her nose at them. The twins coughed at the thick smoke.

"Rude." Roman coughed, sword and shield in hand.

"Cool!" Remus coughed, his own morningstar materializing in his hand.

The rest of the dragon's body soon joined the head as the full body of the beast landed on the grounds of the imagination. "Do you think we can get rid of it now?" Patton asked, hiding behind Logan, who seemed unaffected by the sight of the beast. Merely adjusting his glasses and summoning a book with a cartoon like dragon on it.

"No way!" Remus denied.

"Its going to destroy my side of the imagination!" Roman shouted, lifting the shield higher when said dragon blew fire from its mouth, shielding both himself and Remus, who's hair got singed a little, although he didn't seem to care.

"What if you two worked together again?" Logan asked.

Deceit summoned his other four arms as he grabbed at Virgil's dangling legs to help tug the trapped side from the goliaths hand. He still had to jump a little to get a good grip on the kicking and dangling legs. Thankfully the Snake Halfing's extra weight helped the shadowling slip out of the goliaths grip. The two boys grunting as they hit the ground hard. "Thanks." Virgil huffed trying to calm himself down.

"Just _don't_ breathe." Deceit instructed. Relieved when Virgil followed his instruction and started taking slowly deep breaths to calm himself. "Good." He praised, as they kept themselves behind the goliaths legs. Its movements jerky as it looked for its lost captive that was safely hidden behind it.

Virgil's eyes were blown wide as he looked from the goliath that was their shield to the dragon that was now fighting with the twins. To Morality and Logic who had ran back to the safety of the wagon that sat safely a few yards away. He finally looked at the rotting goo covered apple in Deceits gloved hand. "We got to get rid of it." He said, quickly and quietly.

Deceit agreed but shook his head shrugged his shoulders, wordlessly telling Virgil that didn't even know how they were going to do that. That dragon creature seemed to had wanted it to continue hurting Roman's side of the imagination. The apple really couldn't be called an apple anymore with it seeming to pulse like it was alive and the Snake Halfling made a mental note to get rid of his glove due to the goo staining them. They looked around for something to use, the Shadowling grabbing a close rock and Deceit quickly caught on. Putting the defective fruit on the ground as the anxious side started pounding at it in a disparate attempt to destroy it. It only served to letting the good cover the rock and start spreading again this time closer to the ground. Now panicking with Virgil, Deceit did the only thing that came to mind seeing the ground changing into goo and spreading. He took his hat off his head and placed it on top of the spreading goo and apple, trying to trap it under his hat. A deafening roar had him turning his gaze back to the twins.

"Back you fowl beast! You dragon uh- uh...." Roman stammered at the end as he jabbed the creature with his sword.

"Bitch!" Remus added, trying to help his brother out, jumping so high in the air and bringing his morningstar on top of the beast head. Causing the dragon to crumple to the ground. Deceit could hear Patton gasp mortified by Remus's choice of words from the wagon. Roman waved his hand toward Deceit and Virgil's shield that was the goliath and had it wrestle and grab at the dragons neck and kneel on it to keep the beast down, as he gave his brother a look.

"You Dragonwitch!" The Princely side finally said, finding a better and safer word to use to call the beast.

"Oooo! Mine was better! But that was good." Remus clapped.

Deceit would have loved to continue watching the twins working together if not for the fact that the defect that was the apple was now destroying his favorite hat. His hat began bubbling as it turned into goo. Both he and Virgil shouted in surprise when a few strands lashed out and grabbed onto them. Virgil was quick to scramble away being flight or fight. Deceit was slower and made a disgruntle sound at being covered in goo. "Little help here _wouldn't_ be nicssse, right about now." He hissed.

Roman who had walked right up to the pinned Dragonwitch and had his hand placed right between her eyes trying to finish creating her and fixing whatever Remus had done to here. "I'm busy. You shouldn't be touching things that aren't your anyway. Are literally trying to make my job hard! I just got here. What exactly did I ever do to you?!" Roman complained.

Deceit blinked and rolled his eyes. Maybe Roman resembled King a little more than Remus. But unlike King who Deceit not only did not trust, or like, the Snake Halfling could safely say that he was only mildly annoyed with the Princes attitude. Remus was also annoying but in a different way.

"Dee's mine anyway! So you can't touch him!" Remus shouted, already charging toward the Snake boy who was trying to free himself from the pulsing goo that seemed to be creeping up his body. The Young Duke seem to mind grabbing hold of the icky stuff and puling it off the other boy. Eyes still glowing green as the goo lit on fire in his hands. "Hold still." He instructed as he pulled, sneezing a few times which had Deceit cringing from being sprayed, although he didn't say anything; He would change clothes and burn the ones he had on later. But more and more goo began engulf the Snake Halfling.

"You got to get rid of the defect, stupid!" Roman said, loudly when to Dragonwitch began fighting against him and the giant goliath that was pinning her.

"Oh!" Remus smacked himself on the forehead, before reaching for a lump on the ground that use to be an apple and lit it on fire. He and Deceit stared at it when nothing happened. "That didn't work!" Remus shouted, grabbing Deceit by the shoulders and started pulling when it seemed like that made the goo spread faster, but was unable free the his Snakey from the goo.

"This is _ideal!_ " Deceit hissed, trying his best not to show how scared he really was.

"Then leave him there Remus and help me." Roman huffed. "What did you do to this beast. I can't straighten her out." The Princely side grunted.

"I made her a villain!" Remus grunted with a sneeze, switching from trying to pull Deceit from his trapped position to materializing his morningstar in his hands.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey! What are you gonna do with that?!" The Lying side asked, unable to control how his voice pitched high a few octaves.

"And you thought, that was good idea?!" Roman growled.

"Well, yeah." Remus nodded, tongue sticking out to the side as he backed up a few paces, weapon held like a baseball bat. "Villages, castle, and a heroic Prince and Duke! What better villain than a Dragon with magic powers! Hold still, my slimy snake." Remus instructed, already doing a few warm up swings.

"No." Deceit shook his head, seeing what the young Duke was planning. He was going to hit Deceit with the morningstar! The horrified realization only served to make Deceit struggle to try and free himself. "Remus, no! Don't!" He yelled the last part as the Duke swung his morningstar at him.

Deceit put his hands in front of his face as he felt something collide with him, pushing him to the ground, with a shout. It took him several long seconds before he realized he being shielded on the ground by Virgil and Remus's morningstar had not hit him into the sky like he thought it would. Virgil must have thought the same thing, as Deceit and had tried to come the snake sides rescue, which entitled to the two boys being curled up into each other forming a tight ball on the ground. Deceit peeked up from where he had his face hidden in Virgil's shoulders, the Anxious Side refusing to let go of the Snake Side. "Are you inssssane?!" He hissed. Not really noticing that the goo was no longer clinging to him and he was free. 

But the Duke was not looking at him. Instead the Creative side was looking up at the sky watching something with a satisficed grin on his face and a snot leaked from his nose. Confused Deceit, followed his gaze as he guided himself and Virgil in a sitting position. Remus hadn't aimed for Deceit, he had aim at the bowler hat that had the defective apple under it, sending both into the air. "Okay! Now what do I do?" He asked cheerfully to Roman, who was still messing with the Dragonwitch.

"I don't know." Roman said, irritated eyes still glowing red. "She's not mine and she's not your. What if we used it to make a middle ground to house this." He suggested, waving his hand toward the growling beast.

Remus was nodding his head still watching the flying goo covered objects falling from the sky with his still green glowing eyes and held out his hand stopping them from hitting the imagination again. "That could work."

"If I may." Logan interjected now that everything seemed under control. "Maybe a volcanic environment. My book says that dragon are reptilians and therefore it is only logical that a warm environment be...."

Deceit and Virgil look at the four other sides as they came up with a plan to contain the defect and where they were going to place the newest creation now deemed the dragonwitch, then back at each other tuning the others out. Today had been too much excitement and too many new things that even Deceit never wanted to leave his room. Remus was back with the Light Sides and his brother. And Deceit had Virgil back. And as long as that abomination that use to be an apple wasn't touching the imagination everything was back right in the mind. Deceit's job was done. "We'll go now." He said, to Virgil the two of them sinking out into their respective rooms.

Deceit only had enough time to change his outfit and gloves and conjure another hat to replace the one that had been lost in the imagination, before there was a frantic knocking sound coming from downstairs. Deceit briskly walked to from his room and down the stairs. He caught sight of Virgil peeking out from his room, but had made no move to follow Deceit. The knocking continue all the way to the moment when Deceit opened the door and had to lean back slightly with avoid, Patton's frantic hands that were still making knocking motions. The Heart look relieved to see Deceit. Which was weird.

"Morality. Long time no see." He greeted, even though it wasn't too long that they had just seen each other in the imagination.

"But we just seen-"

"Oh Morality! I got the saw to saw off those chicken wings you call arms!" Remus's voice called out from behind the Moral Side. Deceit blinked, and tilted his head at the Heart.

"Anyway." Patton said, trying and failing to try and not look bothered. The Heart looked scared to death. "We were thinking after everything that has happened and considering how much control you seem to have over him..." Patton rambled dancing around the reason he was there.

"Spit in out, Patty. I don't have anything better to do." Deceit said, with a roll of his eyes. He supposed it wasn't no surprise they would send Remus back. Just proved that the Light Sides were still wary of what was good and bad for Thomas. Even if Thomas needed all of them.

"We were thinking of permanently letting Remus stay with you." Patton said.

"And why dear Heart is that my problem. He is Creativity." Deceit argued. "Therefore, he should be front and center, sharing the limelight with his brother."

"Yeah, but his ideas are a bit too scary for Thomas right now. I mean have you heard his suggestions and the words he's been teaching Thomas?" Patton frowned.

"I have. Isn't that what we want though? For Thomas to grow up? Remus is a part of that cycle. Just like Roman." Deceit said, he already knew he was going to lose this argument, not because Morality had more influence, but because Remus himself, didn't want to live with the Light Sides. The Creative Side really didn't understand what he was going to be giving up. Patton and the others were asking Deceit to be Remus's jailer. To muffle the young Dukes influence.

"We want Thomas to grow up to be a good person. He want be a good person with Remus around." Patton said.

"There you are chicken wing!" Remus crowed, popping up behind Patton causing the Moral Side. "Dee, you left the party early! You didn't see the new landscape me and Roman made. And the dragonwitch she a monster! Your going to love her!"

"Oh there you are, uh, Remus. Me and Deceit were just talking about you moving back in with him." Patton said, putting on a smile, that was obviously forced.

"Whoopi!" Remus cheered and charged past Patton and Deceit, pushing both boys in the process as he bounded up the stairs. They could hear a door slam shut and the muffled cheers of the young Duke.

"Thanks Deceit." Patton smiled.

Deceit frowned. "Sure, whatever." He said, closing the door in the Moral's Side face.

He frowned up at the stairs where he knew that Duke's room had been placed back and would now stay. He slowly may his way up and to the green door and knocked waiting for Remus to open up. When said door opened, tentacles reached out and snatched the Snake Halfling into the room and he was enveloped in a crushing hug from both arms and tentacles. "Dee! We're roomies again! We're going to have so much fun. And no one to tell what we can and not do!"

"Why?" Deceit asked, pushing away from the cheery Duke.

"Why?" Remus repeated, and made a motion as if thinking over the question before he answered. "They didn't like me." He finally answered.

"But Roman-" Deceit started to say.

"Only tolerates me in the imagination enough to get work down. He is good. They are good. I am not." Remus said.

"And me?" Deceit asked. Because he was sure he hadn't shown favoritism to the Duke.

"You are like me. I can feel it. You don't tell me I can't create something. I belong here." The young Duke said, with finality, crushing Deceit in another hug.

"I am basically your jailer." Deceit hissed and pushed away again. "You don't know what you have willingly given up. Your still too new to know what my job is. I am the Snake. I keep things hidden. I make sure nothing breaks! You will no longer be able to whisper clearly in Thomas's ear any more!" Deceit shouted, stomping to the green door.

Remus watched him with a uncharacteristically blank face, listening.

"We don't get the attention the Light sides do! You have to fend for yourself here! And you just happily walked into this pit of darkness like its home!" Deceit continued and sent a menacing look at the Duke. "I hope you find your stay here satisfying as it will be nothing if not miserable!" He said as he slammed the door shut.

Remus stared at where the Snakey boy had once stood in his room. And a big grin spread across his face. "Yeah, he likes me! And I am going to like it here." He nodded to himself. Bring his hand up reveal several knives, and threw them at the door where a painted picture of Roman and the other Light sides were painted, a knife landing on each drawn side in the head making the young Duke cackle with glee, before being caught off by a series of sneezes. Oh right he was sick.

Deceit who was still out in the cold hallway of the Dark Side shook his head with tired look on his face at the sound of the insane laughter that was Remus, who seem ignorantly happy in his room , despite what Deceit had told him. Maybe the Creative side did belong with Deceit. But it still made Deceit angry that Remus had unknowingly gave up what Deceit and Virgil would never have. A place in the front with Thomas and the others. To be heard. To be warm. To be loved. The Snake Halfling silently went into his room deciding that over time Remus will begin to understand what living in this part of the brain meant. "Fool." he mumbled as he climbed in his bed for warmth, flicking a heating lamp on ready to go to sleep.

"Dee! I'm still sick!" Remus's voice screeched from down the hall.

Deceit rolled over on his stomach and groaned. "Okay...." He mumbled, flicking his wrist and locking his door, so the young Duke would not barge in on him sleeping. Remus would be fine for a few hours. Then he would have check on Virgil. And then he would have to divide the chores up between the three of them. But for now, Deceit was going to be selfish and stay in his nice warm room and sleep. He did a lot today so he deserved to relax.

****TBC** **

**A/N: Ok my internet went out and that is where i have been. But here's the new chapter. I hope you all like it! Let me know by Favoriting, leaving Kudos, and/or Reviewing.**

****The next chapter I will age them up a bit.** **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter **13: Virgil's Foothold In**

Deceit hummed happily in his bed hugging his snake plushie close to him. His room was delightfully warm now that he had a bigger heating lamp hanging over his bed. It was Deceits schedule day off from chores and he planned on not leaving his room; even though he barely did that already, with their part of the brain being in the dark and too cold. Besides he deserved this day off. He made sure everyone was working like they were suppose to. He kept Thomas safe and made sure the teen got to do what he wanted. He kept Remus from intruding and suggesting his ideas to Thomas, and he helped Virgil keep calm. And as for managing their side of the brain, Deceit made sure that the other two didn’t hurt each other. Which usually meant that he had to keep Remus from setting Virgil off, by making sure Virgil didn’t go into fight mode and attempt to hurt the Creative Side and that meant to stop Remus from engaging in said fight which was hard, but manageable. So when they were creating the chore sheet, Deceit made sure to put a day in there where he didn’t have to leave his room to handle the headache of being the only mature one in the Dark side of the brain. His door was locked. He had his plushie. He had some calming music playing and he began playing the little yellow orb-like dots of light he seemed to be able to make manifest. He didn’t know why he could create them, but they seemed to manifest easier whenever he was in his room.

“REMUS!!” Virgil’s shriek sound from outside his door. “What do you think you’re doing?!”Deceit only lifted his head slightly when he heard two pairs of feet running by his door.

“The chores. Now out of my way!” Came Remus’s muffled answer.

“Nu-uh! You’re not allowed in my room!” Deceit yawned and let his head drop back on his pillow. As long as they were doing the chores and Remus wasn’t destroying the place, he wasn’t going to leave his room.

“Out of the Emo, or I’ll make you!” Remus manic voice cackled, probably already thinking of several things he could do from scaring the anxious side away, to grossing him out too.

“Don’t threaten me, I’ll tell Deceit!” Virgil growled, and Deceit rolled his eyes in a silent prayer, that they would leave him out of it. It was his day off. A day he had a reason to not leave his nice and warm room for once. His tongue flicked out contently, at the thought of not leaving the warmth in his room.

“You so much as call him, and I’ll feed you your tongue for dinner.” Remus growled back, although the Snake Halfling even in his room could hear the glee at the thought. “I’ll rip it out and fry it in a pan in front of you and force you to eat it. I might take a few bites myself.” The Duke cackled, the sound bouncing through the walls.

Deceit smirked a little imagining Virgil’s face at the menacingly and gross ramble. Something Deceit had learned over the years, was something Remus did almost as compulsively as Deceits own lying. Although he wholeheartedly believed that the Duke would go through with his threat. Ever since the split Deceit has yet to feel the Creative Side lie.

“Gross!, Stay Out!” Virgil shouted, followed by the walls vibrating, from what the Snake could only guess was the two having a scuffle outside of Virgil’s door. A loud frighten shriek had Deceit sitting up in his bed, as more crashing sounds were made, and the frighten shrieks suddenly died off.

“Now! Back to work!” Remus’s chipper manic voice said, as he walked past Deceits door again, humming a random tune. Not sensing nothing off in the brain, Deceit wondered if he should be worried about the sudden silence from Virgil. The silence being broken by a distinct banging sound that he could only guess was Remus kicking Virgil’s door open. A few moments later Remus could be heard walking by his door again and back downstairs whistling merrily as he did.

Deceit thought about laying back down and not ruin his own day by stepping foot out of his warm room and into the cold hallway. Surely he could trust Remus not to seriously hurt Virgil; Right? He stayed completely still as he listened for any signs of the Anxious Side. Just as he was about to shrug off Virgil’s sudden silence and go back to relaxing in the warmth of his heating lamps, Remus came knocking on his door, pulling an irritated groan from the Snake side. “Hey, Dee, I know you told us not to bother you today but I have a question.”

“What?” He asked, already getting back comfortable. No way was he going to leave his room. Those two could handle their chores without him for one day.

“Just wanted to know if you ever known one of us dying before? Like how much damage can we take? Losing one of us shouldn’t effect Thomas, right? Also, how mad will you be if I just maybe, accidentally, kind of, and probably killed Virgey?” The Duke asked, sound pleased as well as a little worried. Although Deceit had a feeling it wasn’t for Virgil’s sake.

Deceit found himself instantly out of his room, not even bothering to use the door, but popping out into the cold hallway and running for Virgil’s room. Remus immediately following behind him. He jogged into Virgil’s room, finding the door kicked in and everything cleaned up including the spiderwebs, the bed was made and clothes folded, if not a too haphazardly, but an effort had been made, and the walls had a new paint job, mostly splattered with pink and mint green paint. But there was no Virgil in sight. “Where is he? ” Deceit asked, immediately going for the bathroom attached to the Anxious Sides room and finding it empty.

“Not in there.” Remus said, looking proud of himself.

Deceit hissed annoyed and grabbed at the Dukes shirt, and pulled the taller side closer. “Where is Anxiety?! You know Thomas needs him!” He demanded.

“Oh, calm your scaly butt cheek, sweet cheeks. I left him with a babysitter so I could do my side of the chores.” He gestured dramatically to Virgil’s room. “See?” And with Deceit still holding tightly and threateningly to his shirt popped them to the common area, showing it cleaned and almost as nice looking as the Light Sides. “See?” He said again. The Lying Side narrowed his eyes and went to turn to the kitchen, only for Remus to pop them back in front of Virgil’s room with a mischievous grin on his face. “All clean!” Remus finished.

Deceit looked up at the ceiling for a moment to push his frustration aside and looked back at Remus with a sickly sweet smile. “Yes. You did a very good job Remus. Now where is Virgil? What did you do to him?”

Remus spun in a circle arms up in victory. “I put him up too. Bad boy Anxy was trying to stand in my way, but I showed him!” The Duke said, snapping his finger and the floor beneath their feet disappeared, dropping the two sides in a dimly lit room, that Deceit didn’t really know where it was located and he wasn’t going to ask.

Muffled screaming had the Lying side lifting his head up to find a body sized cocoon with a giant spider standing over it still wrapping; what Deceit could only assume was Virgil, up in its web. “Remus!?”

“Yeah I was thinking, he likes webs and spiders for some reason so I gave him to Charlotte to watch.” Remus smiled, blowing a kiss up to the giant spider as it stopped its work and started moving quickly toward Deceit.

“Remus!” Deceit demanded calmly, glaring at the Duke, while pushing aside his fear the he was going to join Virgil very soon, if Remus did not listen.

The Duke, looked inquiring at the Lying Side and immediately started pouting. “Fine.” And with a wave of his hand the spider disappeared and the web and cocoon smothering Virgil did as well, dropping the Anxious Side to the ground. Deceit immediately went to the fallen side, barely noticing the Remus had also took them back to the hallway in front Virgil’s door.

The Shadowling immediately started taking deep gulps of air now that he was free. _**“You!”**_ He growled out. _**“I’m gonna kill you!”**_

Remus immediately perked up. “Fists and teeth! I get your spleen when I win!”

Deceit let his four other arms come out to use all six to hold the two other teens away from each other, placing himself in the middle. “I will not tolerate you two fighting each other in this house. If you insist on killing each other, I will be happy to oblige and stick you both in your room and never let you leave.” He snapped. Virgil and Remus both stop struggling against his hold.

He carefully released his grip on the two and retracted his four extra arms, letting them meld into his back. Remus stuck his tongue out at Virgil who flipped the Duke the bird.

“Good.” Deceit said, dusting his gloved hands off and fixing them a little. “Now, I am _not_ going to go back to my room. Do try and not kill other.” He huffed going back to his room and locking the door. He hadn’t even made it to his bed that was being warmed by the overhead heat lamp when.

“ _ **Remus! What did you do to my room?!”**_ Virgil shrieked. A loud cackled from the Duke could be heard as it vanished down the stairs. _**“I knew this was going to happen! Everything’s Pink and Green!”**_ Virgil’s stomping footsteps echoed through their home searching for the Duke. Although they were downstairs, the muffled sounds of fighting could still be heard. But as long as they weren’t killing each other Deceit was not going to leave his warm room again. He wasn’t their mother, his only job required him to keep them hidden from Thomas. Deceit decided to ignore all the noise as he got lost in one of his favorite books.

(A few days later)

“ _ **No, no, no!”**_ Virgil said, kneeling in front of their television, looking through Thomas’s eyes as they were picking out new school clothes and materials.

“I know, right? I mean, seriously, are we not going to pick something that at least would help hide a weapon. I mean the backpack could work but that just so obvious.” Remus agreed.

“ _ **No! Look at what their letting him buy! He’s going to get picked on and then beaten up! Put that back Thomas!”**_ Virgil shouted at the screen.

Thomas hesitated for a moment, but did not heed Virgil’s plea. Deceit sat at the end of the couch further from the television, sitting silently and watched as Remus and Virgil tried to influence Thomas. He didn’t need to remind them that here, their influence was minimal. Thomas would not feel them as strong. Virgil sat back on his heels after a couple of more tries, looking dejected, worried, and angry. “Valiant effort Virgil. Do keep trying.” Deceit said, softly. Cause while Thomas would never know of them and their influence not that strong, they were still a part of Thomas.

“ _ **I barely g**_ et through.” Virgil sulked, skulking his way into the kitchen, tempest tongue vanishing. “What good am I if I can’t be heard?” He asked, looking for something to snack on.

“Just do what I do and haunt Thomas in his sleep. Dee’s hold slips a little at night.” Remus piped up, letting himself flop back on the couch, his head landing on Deceits lap.

“Informative. Remind me to sleep more then.” Deceit hummed, disinterested and not letting himself melt into the living heater now on his lap. Remus seemed to knock the chill off him whenever he touched the Snake Side. “You know why your influence is stronger at night.” He added arching a brow.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m creativity, intrusive thoughts and morbid curiosity, religious language, blah, blah, blah. Its more fun my way, than Roman’s anyway.” Remus said, with a random flourish of his hand, fingertips flicking at brim of Deceits hat, much to the annoyance of the Snake Side. “As long as I have snakeskin pillow to keep me comfortable and feeling cared for I am content with the way we live. Right Snake Daddy?” He asked making kissie noises up at the Lying Side.

Deceit rolled his eyes and pushed Remus off his lap so he could stand up and started his way up the stairs. Effectively pushing the Duke off the couch and on the floor.“ _I don’t care either way._ But Virgil is _not_ right about one thing. He isn’t doing Thomas any good here. We should try _not_ talking to the Core Sides. Remus will be sure your somewhere _unsafe._ ” He said, looking back at the two.

“I don’t understand why its got to be so hard for us.” Virgil sighed. “I mean are we that bad?” He asked looking at his hands. “Who gave them the right to choose to put us here?”

Deceit shook his head. Trying to figure out how to explain to Virgil why things were the way they were. That that right came from Thomas, but he didn’t want to bad mouth Thomas either. After all Deceit himself was the one that was charged with keeping that, that wasn’t wanted in the light, hidden in the dark. “Their the Core Sides. They don’t see that we are all essential and apart of Thomas, including you and me.”

“So, they pushed and shove us out of sight.” Remus piped up.

“We’re kept in the dark, so they can continue guiding Thomas down the straight and narrow path of life. Whispering words that inspire goodness.” Deceit continued, trying to ignore Remus’s add on.

“Til’ Thomas crack from the pressure.” Remus piped up again, with a feral grin.

Deceit couldn’t help the smirk that graced his lips. “Its hilarious really.”

“And such a waste!” Remus added, coming up and nudging Virgil in the ribs, with a wink.

“They struggle to see the truth.” Deceit continued, paying no mind to the Duke interruptions.

“Yes, but that leave a lot of fun for me and you!” Remus crowed.

And Remus wasn’t wrong. They could get away with a lot in the dark. But being a Core Side meant you were listened to more. “This is true.” He conceded. “Although we must come up with a plan. For you two to be heard like your suppose to.” He mused.

“So, you want me to go first….” Virgil mumbled, glancing at the Duke, as if hoping Deceit would choose Remus to try being accepted first.

Deceit nodded. “I will get you a foothold in. The Core will allow you to do your job, whether they like it or not.”

“Your so sexy when your serious.” Remus said, making weird eyebrow movements at Deceit, who pointedly ignored it.

“Remus and you will sneak in so you may suggest a few things to Thomas and help prepare him for highschool.” Deceit ordered. “I will handle the other matter at hand.” He said, turning to walk to his room.

“Oh, want me to stuff him under the couch, might have to flatten him a little but I can mike it happen.” Remus asked jumping to his feet. Virgil sent an alarm look at Deceit.

“Remus, do play nice.” He sighed.

“Well, come on Emo, I can drop you in a nice spot no one will notice you. Might have to hang you by your pants though.” The Duke shrugged, after receiving a warning look from Deceit. Grabbing said Emo by the front of his black hoodie and running both of them up the stairs past Deceits and dragged Virgil into his bedroom with a cackle. “See you on the other side Double Dee!” He called

Deceit didn’t respond, as he walked straight into his room to warm up quickly before he would go see the Light sides. Thomas was starting highschool and Virgil was right. This was the time Thomas was going to need the Anxious side. This was the time Thomas could use both Creative Sides. With a little added Deceit in there to help Thomas avoid unwanted obstacles that could hinder his dreams and safety. For the first time Deceit was going to call a meeting, instead of answering whenever the Core sides called, which around the time Remus and Roman came to be had stopped entirely. This would not only provide a distraction for Remus to help sneak Virgil in so he could work, but also give him the chance to try and persuade the Core Sides to accept at least Virgil and Remus as one of them. Taking a few deep breathes, feeling the heat in his room, make him feel more aware and awake, before letting a harmless smile on his face as he let himself sink from his room and pop in to the Common Area of the Core Sides, at the bottom of the stair case of their identical home.

“Deceit? I don’t believe we called for you.” Logan said, from his spot in front of the kitchen. Patton and Roman were crowded around the television where they had been throwing suggestions out and therefore muffling anything Remus and Virgil had been trying to suggest.

“I _hadn’t_ noticed.” He said, fixing his gloves, to give his hands something to do for a few seconds. “I _haven’t_ come here to talk about Thomas’s transition into a young adult.” He said, getting to the point.

“So? You’re what calling a meeting?” Roman asked, with a slight scoff at the end.

“ _Lovely to see you again, Roman. Handsome as ever I see._ And _no_ , I _don’t_ believe I am.” He answered, being sure to through flattery at the Princely side, knowing Roman ego would feed off it and appease him a little.

“Oh, well, thank you.” Roman primed, as he and Patton left their position in front of the television, The three Core Sides coming to crowd the Lying Side who stood unmoving at their approach, curious as to what would prompt his presence.

“What’s on your mind, kiddo?” Patton asked.

Deceit didn’t look directly at the corner of the ceiling that Remus and Virgil had appeared in Remus’s torso sticking halfway from the wall, as he held or rather dangled Virgil low enough so the Anxious Side could get a good view of the television, and murmur his suggestion so Thomas would not pick something embarrassing for the new school year, making Thomas secind guess some of his choices that Roman and Patton had influenced him to through in his parents cart and putting somethings back. No, Deceit kept his focus on the Core Sides.

“Is it not the time for us all to come and help Thomas through this transition of his life?” He asked.

“What do you mean?” Patton asked.

“I mean highschool _isn’t_ such a rough and important obstacle in our development. Wouldn’t it be wise that we all come together?” He tried again, trying to not to slip into lying and relying on his backward talk knowing they would misunderstand him.

“Oh, I think we got that covered.” Roman said, as he pointed to each Side in turn. “Morality, Logic, and Creativity. What more could he need to get though this very important stage of his life. Patton will keep him morally on track. Logan will see to it that he learn all he can. And I will oversee that he follows his dream and find love, and protect him from those who threaten his journey to being whoever he wants to be.” Roman said, with flourish. Up in the corner, Deceit was acutely aware of Remus sticking his tongue out at his brother and making gagging motions, almost dropping Virgil with his dramatic actions. Where as Virgil, merely rolled his eyes with a shake of his head, before continuing his job. “Which will be becoming famous and meet the love of his life.” Roman finished, looking pleased with himself.

Deceit resisted the urge to call Roman an idiot.

“Despite that rather brash description, I do believe we have everything cover Deceit.” Logan nodded. “Unless you are bringing this up because of that other Side? The one you been keeping a secret all this time?” Logan asked.

And oh, how Deceit enjoyed how perspective Logan could be sometimes. “And if I do?” He asked, the question aimed at the Logical side. He was aware of Virgil tensing in at the mentioning of him, immediately shaking his head and making abort mission hand signs. Deceit ignore him and ventured forward.

“Do you believe he would be essential to Thomas during this time in his life?” Logan asked.

“Would I be here otherwise?” Deceit asked smile widening.

Roman made a disbelieving noise, but said nothing to interrupt Deceit.

“Well, what does he do?” Patton asked. He had Logic and Morality interested, and that was more than Deceit could have hoped for. If he could get them to accept Virgil. Then maybe they would give Remus another chance. Roman seemed to still need convincing.

“He is...Vigilance, and caution.” Deceit said, he was aware of both Remus and Virgil freezing from their spot up in the corner of the ceiling, and staring at him. Virgil with more fear in his eyes than anything. Deceit knew it was a stretch, but it was most likely to win over the Core Sides should Deceit get them to say yes with that knowledge alone.

“Vigilance and Caution?” Roman repeated, making a face.

“He would be useful in your quest to keeping Thomas safe as he follows his dreams.” Deceit nodded.

A smile started to spread across Patton’s face. “Of course he can help us watch over Thomas!” He said, excitedly.

“Hold it!” Roman cautioned, dashing whatever kind of victory cheer was forming in Deceits head. “He’s been hiding this guy for a long time. Even that one time, when you tried to talk to him he ran off. Why are you willing to show him off now?” Roman demanded, taking an intimidating step toward the Snake Side.

Deceit didn’t budge, and slyly moved his eyes to take in Roman intimidation tactic. Up in the ceiling corner, Remus switched to holding Virgil by the back of his hoodie with one hand, while the other hand was used to continue to push himself from the wall so he could drop tot he floor and bash his stupid brother upside the head, for daring to try and mess with his Snake. Deceit seeing this from his peripheral did a slight movement with his own hand and immediately Remus was starting sink back into the wall, his hands coming up and covering his mouth to shut him up from making any kind of noise as he was forcibly sent back to his room, where he would stay until Deceit let him out. Virgil was dropped in the process onto the Core Sides couch below him, his own hand coming up to muffle any sound he let out. The Anxious Side wasted no time in scurrying behind the couch before the Core Sides were aware of his presence, only peeking his up so he could still see the television and continue his job. The shadows coming to him as his eyes glowed purple, to try and help hide him better.

“He nothing if a bit shy.” Deceit answered, not skipping a beat. “He even respected your wished and has not returned to the Imagination at all. He is will help you keep Thomas safe from the unknown dangers of highschool, and the journey into adulthood. A good voice of reason to have around when it comes to identifying certain obstacles.” He added, hoping that would at least peak Logan’s and Roman’s interest a bit more. Patton he wasn’t so worried about, Deceit was confident that once Patton could see and talk to Virgil properly the self proclaimed Dad side would practically adopt him.

“I must say that does sound beneficial.” Logan mused.

“He sounds amazing!” Patton said, clapping his hands excitedly.

“Indeed, but I think we can all agree I am more than capable of keeping Thomas safe as he journey's toward his dream.” Roman said, looking only half convinced.

“Yes, but doesn’t every brave knight have a squire to assist him?” Deceit countered.

Roman gave a short laugh. “I don’t need an assistant. I can do my job just fine on my own.”

“Actually, a squire was a teenage boy in the middle ages that would not only assist a knight but was also in training to be a knight one day. So logically speaking, you yourself Roman would be considered a knight’s squire in the middle ages.” Logan corrected.

“Excuse you, but I am a Prince as well as a knight. I am no simple untrained squire.” Roman argued offended, at being called an untrained knight.

“Which is why I would like you to take him on as your squire.” Deceit said, trying to appeal to Roman’s ego.

“Oh, don’t listen to them of course someone dedicated to keeping Thomas safe is welcomed to join us!” Patton cheered, a note of finality in it.

Deceit felt a victory smirk slide onto his face. Patton had more pull than the others. “While we’re on the subject of acceptance. Let us talk about Remus.” He said casually. Immediately, the Core Sides, expressions changed.

“What about me brother?” Roman asked, with narrowed eyes. “Surely you’re not about to suggest that he join us and make Thomas make a fool of himself.” He demanded.

Well, maybe he was going to have to fight a little more for Remus to get his place with the Core Sides. But he had gotten Virgil an opening, he had to get Remus one too. “I can assure you he will be beneficial to Thomas’s highschool experience.” Deceit stated calmly.

Virgil who was still hiding and now panicking because not only did Deceit manage for the Core Sides to say yes to Virgil’s influence, but Thomas who was still in the store was separated from his parents, because he wanted to stop and look at a some shirts that he might want to where for this school year, and the shirts were similar to Virgil aesthetic that he and let him but now Thomas’s parents were gone and the store was huge and was that a stranger following Thomas?! Thomas was going to get kidnap and he would never see his family again! **_“Lo_** ok o ** _ut, lo_** ok o ** _ut!”_** he whispered, unable to control his tempest tongue slipping a little as he tried to be quiet. He didn’t want to ruin Deceit’s effort of getting the Core Sides to accept their influence. That stranger was getting closer. **_“Drop everything and run!”_** He blurted out, no wanting to risk Thomas never seeing his parents again.

Deceit and the Core Sides all turned to look at the corner of the couch that was covered in shadows and Virgil slapped his own hand over his mouth, realizing what he just did. Eyes flicking hurriedly over the other Sides not really registering who they were personally, until he spotted Deceit, who had a frown on his face and was looking worriedly at the Core Side reactions, before meeting Virgil’s eyes. He panicked even more when the Core Sides, started moving toward him. Morality jogging over the fastest with Logic close behind. Roman had stayed near Deceit. “I see! You were just tricking us this whole time!” Roman was shouting.

“ _I did nothing of the sort._ ” Deceit denied, not taking his eyes off of Virgil.

“Look what he just did to Thomas! Vigilance and Caution, those were lies weren’t they?!” Roman declared. And sure enough everyone looked to the television where Thomas was currently running out of the store and to his parents vehicle, breaths heavy and eye blurry with tears.

Deceit took everyone’sdistraction to sink out and to his room, hoping Virgil would soon follow.

Virgil tried calming his own breathing down, when he noticed Deceit leaving him with the Core Sides. Morality was the first one to turn his attention back to him. “Oh, kiddo, are you okay? What happened?”

“Its a panic attack.” Logic answered, and Virgil was happy he did, he didn’t think he could answer questions right now.

“He ruined our shopping trip is what he did!” Roman growled. “How can someone like this help Thomas toward his dream if he causes him to run from a shopping trip?”

“ _ **There was a stranger….Going to kidnap him...”**_ He tried to explain. Not liking that Morality and Logic flinched at his tempest tongue.

“And he’s paranoid. The Snake didn’t mention nothing about that!” Roman stated. Virgil sent a glare over at the Prince his once thought came straight from Disney. Now only seeing him as nothing but an idiot who liked the sound of his own voice. And who pushed Thomas to act strange and loud and sometimes dressed in a way that put him in the center of attention. An utter annoyance. A handsome and loud annoyance that didn’t care as long as attention was on him and Thomas.

Logic was thinking tapping his chin as he looked from Thomas’s reaction on the television to mysterious Side that Deceit had called; Vigilance. Putting everything together from he first met him in the imagination a few years ago, to what had transpired today. “You wouldn’t happen to represent Paranoia would you?” He asked bluntly.

Morality and Roman both gasped. The Princely side summoning his sword. “Paranoia. Thomas doesn’t need someone to make him paranoid if he’s going to become famous.”

Virgil eyes fixated on the sword in Roman’s hand and decided it was time to go. “Oh no! Kiddo, wait! You don’t have to-” Patton said, his voice getting cut off as Virgil popped into his room. The shadow vanishing as soon as he took a relieved breath now that he was safe in his room. Deceit was there waiting for him and was quick to pull the Anxious Side into a hug.

“I’m sorry!” He said, gripping the back of Deceit capelet that the Snake Side was starting to grow into.

“You have _everything_ to be sorry for.” Deceit comforted.

Virgil let himself relax in the hug. “Did I ruin everything?” He asked.

“ _Yes._ You will _not_ start our job on the day Thomas goes to school. You are _not_ important. Remember that, okay.” Deceit soothed, leading Virgil to his bed. “I _do not_ want to rest up. You are _not_ about to be a very busy Side soon. I’ll _not_ bring you up something to eat.” Deceit promised, as he left Virgil’s room. Virgil nodded, as he slipped his headphones on his ears.

Deceit shook off a shiver that ran through him as he left Virgil and walked to Remus’s room. He had not really expect that to happen with the Core Sides, but as long as he had one foot in the door for at least on of them that was all he could ask for. Now he had to face Remus, who he had forcibly removed. He let his head drop and rubbed at his scales, as he looked at the beaten up green door, that lead into Remus’s room. Surprisingly, the Duke was not pounding at the door, rearing to get out. Deceit took that as a bad sign. Not delaying any longer, he reached for the door handle and could hear the lock release at his touch.

Upon entering, Deceit was greet with a messy and chaotic dungeon like room, with Remus laying on his back on the bed, with his head hanging off the foot and the king sized bed and his dirty boots on the pillows. “Well, look who came to visit!” Remus smirked. “Have fun with my brother? Is a spoiled Prince your type now?” The Duke asked, piercing the Lying Side with glowing green eyes.

“Of course because I just love someone who can’t stop talking about themselves.” Deceit scoffed.

A loud thunk sound with a quick flick of the Dukes wrist. Deceit looked down to see a throwing knife, an inch away from The Snakes person, trapping a piece of his capelet to the green door behind him. He looked back at the Duke calmly, but sternly. “Very mature, Remus. You know why I sent you back. I couldn’t very well, let you attack Roman, if I was going to advocate for you and Virgil. We have to think about image.”

Remus rolled onto his stomach as Deceit talked. “I don’t like Roman talking to you like that.” He confessed. “I want to torture him whenever I see him near you. And not the torture I put him through when we battle. Sever and unlimited pain. Where I would cut him open and rearrange his organ, and put them in a gift basket, where I would gift them to you!” He rambled and he waved his hand the knife pinning Deceit to the green door vanished, along with the tear that had come from it.

“How chivalrous of you. But I can assure you I am very much capable of taking care of myself.” Deceit let a confident smile spread across his face.

Remus tilted his head with interest and evil like look flicking across his face, his finger coming up to twirl the little tuffs of hair above his lip that the Duke had been trying to grow out into an actual mustache. “You don’t say.” In a blink of an eye, Deceit found the Duke up in his personal space pushing him into the door behind him with Remus’s arm pressed against his throat, but not cutting off any air. “Then you should be able to get out of this. Right?” He smiled, his nose mere inches from Deceits.

“I don’t want to hurt you Remus. I’m not even sure how it will affect another side.” Deceit stated calmly.

“Are you saying you were lying, Deedee?” Remus challenged, his unnaturally sharp teeth coming closer to the Lying Sides face, and his arm pressing a little on Deceits throat, but not to hurt yet.

The Snake side scoffed at that, and showed the Duke his teeth, letting his fangs show.

“Oh, so there are more snake parts to you than the scales. Does this mean you are poisonous? Can you slither on the floor like an actual snake? I wonder what will happen if I pull out your fangs? Will they grow back? Can I wear them as necklace?- Ouch!” Remus drew his arm back once Deceit bit him on the hand just to cut off his rambling. The Duke glanced at his arm where the puncture marks stood out, along with the yellow veining that was now spreading. A few inches around the wound. “That really hurt Dee.” He pouted, moving away from Deceit, who licked at his teeth, not liking that metallic taste that was left in his mouth.

“I did _not_ warn you. You cannot tell a lie with my venom. If you do it spreads. _And_ _I know full well what happens when it reaches your heart._ ” He said.

“Cool! Wanna find out?” Remus asked.

“ _Yes!_ Just _don’t_ tell the truth.” Deceit said, shaking his head, not in a hurry to find out something else that could possibly make him even more dangerous looking to the other sides.

“Too bad, I’m going to lie and lie and lie some more. Which means you better stay with me to make sure nothing happens, less it hurt Thomas when you murder me.” The Duke grinned, grabbing Deceit by the arms and throwing him over onto his bed, and jumping on top of him.

“Remus!” Deceit snapped, flicking his hand into a fist.

“This _isn’t-Mphhh!_ ” Remus’s hands came up and silenced what was no doubt going to be a lie. And Deceit did not want to encourage Remus to start lying to him. The Duke grunted in annoyance trying to rip his own hand away from his mouth.

“Remus. I don’t believe I have to say how disappointed I _wouldn’t_ be if you finished that sentence.” He said, staring up at the Dukes wild brown eyes.

Remus shook his head.

“Promise.” Deceit demanded, letting the Duke move his hand from his face.

“I promise on Roman’s ego.” Remus grin.

Deceit nodded his head. That was good enough he guessed. The twin might not get along well, but they still cared for each other. “Now do not get and let me up.” He said, ready to go back to his room. Although it was tempting to just hug the Creative Side closer and use him as his own personal living heater, but he had an image he had to keep, so he started pushing the side away.

“No! Has cool as fangs and poison is Double Dee Daddy-o, that isn’t’ enough to convince me.” Remus grinned, two of his tentacles coming out and lifting Deceit hat off his head. Deceit hissed and freed one of his arms to swat at the tentacles, and snatch his hat back. “Plus I’m still angry about being force to leave.” Remus chuckled darkly touching their foreheads together. This caused Deceit to freeze entirely. “I didn’t even get to have any fun.”

Deceit couldn’t understand the look that accompanied Remus’s normally wild and bright brown eyes, but it made him feel weird and he didn’t have the time to deal with that. Not when he had to watch all everyone and make sure everyone was working and keeping Thomas mentally healthy. He did not want to fail at the one thing that made him feel useful to Thomas and the others. With that in mind, he hissed at the Duke one more time, before letting his extra arms out, with two grabbing the two tentacle on Remus’s back and the other four to help him throw the Duke off him and the bed.

Remus tumbled off the bed, with the combined strength that came with those extra arms Deceit had and watched as the Snake Side, gracefully rolled off the bed and walked as calm and unbothered as ever to the green door. Remus went to follow and trap the Lying Side again. After all it wasn’t often he could get Dee to enter his room, not after the day the Dragonwitch had been created. He could barely get the other two sides to even join him in the imagination anymore. He mostly blamed Roman for saying that they were banished from it. But Remus wasn’t anything if not persistent. However, just as he leaped toward the Snake Side, Deceit had whipped around and out of no what a very long hooked cane, the hook end catching the Duke around the throat and with a spin from Deceit had the Creative Side pushed back into his room near the bed. “ _Do_ test me Remus.” Deceit scolded, the cane vanishing, as he left.

“Hmph!” Remus grunted with a grin on his face. He loved watching Deceit assert himself and show them who was in charge. But he had never actually seen Deceit take an offensive position and it really had anger Remus when Roman had tried to intimidate the Snake Side, and then to be forced to leave. “He’s getting harder and harder to resist.” He cackled to himself, as he rubbed at where the hook and the cane had caught him.

(Virgil: First day of Highschool)

To say Virgil was nervous was just an understatement. Today was the day he was going to go the Core Sides and actually work with them to get Thomas through the first day of highschool. He had already made note of what could happen on the way to the school, and when they entered the school, and what to do and not to do when it came to lunchtime. It was all so unknown of what Thomas should expect he didn’t get any sleep the night before and that meant Thomas didn’t get much sleep either. Sending Thomas to school with bags under his eyes was almost enough for Virgil to vote that Thomas should just stay home, because they did not want Thomas to be caught sleeping on the first day of school, and then the teachers would think that Thomas was a slacker. Well, there was no turning back now. Thomas was already on his way to school.

He tried popping into the Core Sides common room, opting to skipping breakfast with Deceit and Remus. He didn’t think he could stomach anything anyway. However, instead of appearing in the Core Sides Common room, he found himself in a room that seemed identical to that of a classroom, including desks. There was even a large television screen taking up most of the wall so they would be able to see and hear everything Thomas did. The Core Sides were already there and with notebooks and pencils, and lunchboxes. Virgil hadn’t thought about bringing any of that with him.

“What are you doing here?” Roman demanded, being the first to spot him.

Virgil reminded himself not to be intimidated. He was here to do a job. “What’s it look like Princey?” He scoffed.

“Like your interfering with us as we try to guide Thomas through this very important day.” Roman answered, crossing his arms.

“I was told that it was okay for me to make myself heard when Thomas started school. Besides someone has to stop him when you push him to make a fool of himself.” Virgil snarked, internally he was aware that it probably wasn’t a good idea to get in a fight with a Core Side after he had just arrived.

“We did say that he was welcomed to help us guide Thomas through today. It is too late to shut, uh- I am afraid we still don’t know who you are.” Logan said, stepping in between Roman and Virgil.

“Yeah, Logan thought you might be paranoia, but I told him he was way off the mark.” Patton smiled, shoving past Logan and Roman, coming to a stop just in front of Virgil who flinched away from his sudden closeness.

Virgil thought about lying and say he was caution, and while that wasn’t an outright lie, it would still only half of the truth and a small part of what he represented. And maybe he would gain a few brownie points if he was honest with them. But what if they hate him for his job? What if it blew up in his face? “I’m-uh, I represent Thomas’s Anxiety.” He mumbled, refusing to look at the Core Sides and counted it down in his head from three.

“I knew it!” Roman bellowed. “That Snake lied!”

“Anxiety? Is that bad or something?” Patton asked.

“Actually, I believe we were given only half of a truth.” Logan stated. “While Anxiety is a normal and healthy emotion if a person regularly feels a disproportionate level of anxiety, it has the potential to become a medical disorder. Which can lead to excessive amount of nervousness, stress, paranoia, fear, apprehension, and worry that are strong enough that they it can interfere with ones daily activities.” Logan recited as if reading from an invisible book.

Virgil hunched his shoulders a little at the worry glances that the Core Sides were now giving him. What was he going to say to that, everything Logan had stated was the truth. So, instead of standing around and in the center of attention, he walked past the other sides and to the desks that were lined side by side. It didn’t escape his notice that there were only three. So he took a seat in the one closest to him.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” Roman demanded. It seemed like that was the only thing he did whenever he seen Virgil or Remus and Deceit.

“Sitting. You know Thomas is going to have a hard time and make my job that much more busier if his Creativity can’t comprehend something so simple.” He smirked, seeing Roman’s face turn red. “Logic, you’re going to have your hands full today.”

“Why you little-”Roman growled.

“Hey!” Patton jumped in pushing Roman back. “Its okay Roman, you can just make another desk. Right? I mean we were going to have to get another one anyway, since we didn’t prepare one for him.”

“But, but, but he’s-” Roman scoffed.

“Can’t return since we opened our door to him. Thomas is already walking through the doors.” Logan interjected. Producing an extra notebook and pencil from his room, into his hands as he handed them to Virgil, who looked at them with disdain. He hadn’t been told he was actually going to have to work.

“So what do we call you?” Patton asked, still with a friendly smile as he took a seat in the desk next to Virgil.

“I told you. I’m Anxiety.” Virgil grunted, already starting to doodle in the notebook given to him, to try and take his mind off the tension that was surrounding the room. They didn’t want him there.

“Oh. Okay.” Patton’s smile slipped only just a little.

“Pay attention everyone. Class is about to start.” Logan announced taking a seat next to Patton, while Roman took the desk that was on the other side of Virgil, giving the Anxious Side one last side glance before his attention went to the television.

“Let’s have Thomas sit in the front row, so he is able to see the lesson more clearly.” Logan suggested.

And already Virgil knew it was going to be a long day. **_“Don’t do it Thomas. You’ll get called on more often and everyone’s attention will be on you. You don’t want to be labeled a teachers pet.”_** And just like that with the help of his Tempest Tongue, Thomas hesitated and moved away from the front row. Following Virgil’s suggestion at overrode Logan’s.

The Core Sides all glanced at him and Virgil didn’t miss Roman’s hand reach out and Patton’s desk moving slightly away from Virgil, as the Prince himself scooted his own desk away. Logan merely looked slightly dejected. “Would the second row suffice then, Anxiety?” He asked, fixing his glasses.

Virgil didn’t look up as he lifted his hood up on his head. He hadn’t meant for his tempest tongue to come out, it just happened. It was an important choice, when you chose where you were going to sit for the rest of the year. Last thing he wanted was for Thomas to be labeled as a teachers pet, and then to be called on just because he sat where the teachers eyes would always land on him.

“The fourth row then.” Patton asked, scooting his desk back to its original spot.

Virgil shrugged and continue to doodle.

“Ugh! This is going to be a long day!” Roman groaned, echoing Virgil’s earlier thoughts.

**TBC**

**I hope all you Cool Fellow Readers and Writers had and Awesome Thanksgiving! So in this chapter I aged the Sides up and this is where I am going to start forming relationships. At least this is where I am going to start forming Deceit and Remus's relationship and Virgil's switch to the light sides and a bit of a side story. Afterall this is a story mostly about Deceit and Remus. Even if it is fun to write all the sides. Anyway, let me know what you all thought and don't forget to leave some Kudos, Follow, and/or Review. I love hearing what you all have to say. Its good fuel too to want to continue writing whenever i hit a writers block.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Pine-Sol and Mongoose**

Deceit hummed a little tune as he jotted down a few notes in a journal that was labeled with Virgil’s name. He had a journal for all the Sides, including Thomas himself, he wanted to keep tabs on everyone, he knew everything about everyone, and the knowledge helped him do his job efficiently, especially now that Virgil was going to the cerebrum, where he and the Core Sides would go and stay locked in until Thomas was done with school. Deceit and Remus never went in, but they hung around. Remus would cause slight distraction and such, doing his job very well, when Logan could be heard reciting what the Teacher in Thomas’s classroom was saying. Deceit well, he just hung around. Keeping an eye on things. Making sure Virgil was working like he was suppose to and keeping tabs on any distress, coming from the Patton, Virgil, and or Thomas himself. Making sure the nothing attack his ego, which were both Roman and Remus. He wished he was allowed in this sacred room at which allowed the Core Sides and now Virgil a more intimate function in Thomas’s life. They were allowed to learn and grow with him. While Deceit and Remus scrounged around for any bit of knowledge they could. Most by sneaking into Logan’s room and copying from his notebooks. He would let Remus or himself stay too long near the cerebrum though. As fun as it might have been to watch the Duke break his way in. While the Core Sides and Virgil were away he and the Duke still had to do their other jobs.

“Deeeeeeeee!” Remus shouted from outside Deceits door.

The Snake Side ignored it in favor of completing his notes. Remus could amuse himself until Virgil came back. He jerked slightly when the Creative side began hitting his fist on the door, causing his neat and cursive hand writing to falter and ruin the elegant strokes he had been making.

“Come on Snakey, it lunch time!” Remus shouted.

“I’ll fix something in a minute Remus.” Deceit huffed, rummaging through his desk drawer for some whiteout to fix the mistake and sloppiness on the page.

A minute later, more banging sounded on his door. “It’s been a minute! Come out of there already you been in there working ever since Virgil left this morning.” Remus shouted, the door knob jingling signaling the Duke trying to come into the room anyway.

Sighing, Deceit put all his journals away, and locked the drawer that they belonged in. He didn’t want anyone finding them, less they know he was keeping tabs on them. He rather avoid that type of situation. “I’m _not_ coming.” He called back making sure his gloves were on right and he was ready to walk out into the cold hallway. He was greeted by Remus who was bouncing in place with uncontrollable excitement. Deceit looked him up and down and took notice on the Dukes hands and how he seemed to be hiding something behind his back. “You seem usually enthusiastic today Remus, is anything the matter?” He asked, starting his way down the stairs yet keeping on high alert on Remus’s movement. While the Duke has not meant harm in the past at least malicious intention, Deceit had learned by watching his actions with Roman to keep a careful eye out on the Duke.

“Nope!” Remus answered as he followed after the Lying Side into the kitchen.

As usual for the Duke, he did not sense a lie from the Creative Side. But still, Deceit eyed the Duke’s hidden hands that were still behind his back, as he opened the pantry to pull out a few packs of ramen noodles. “Hmm….okay.” He replied, as he opted to turn his back on the Creative side once more to fill the pot up with water.

“Dee, you trust me right.” Remus asked.

The question had Deceit pause in his movements to glance behind him to find that Remus had moved and was now standing directly behind him. But Deceit did not jump, he was Deceit and nothing would bother him. “I’m Deceit, Remus. I don’t trust anyone. Nor am I one to be trusted.” He answered, pushing Remus back slightly to get more of his personal space back.

Remus let Deceit move away, with a thoughtful look on his face, still hiding something behind his back. “I trust you.” He smiled, watching as Deceit started the stove.

“Charming. Now Remus are you going to tell me what it is you want, or am I wasting my time making this lunch to be interrogated.” The Snake Side, eyed Remus up and down again with narrowed eyes. Again there was no lie coming from the Duke. The Duke really did trust Deceit. But Deceit hadn’t lied either. It wasn’t smart to trust someone who represented Deceit.

“I’ve got something for you, but I want to blindfold you first.” The Duke cackled undeterred.

Deceit turned the stove off immediately, but with practice calm movements, and turned to face the Duke. “Is that really a necessary for whatever it is you have hiding behind your back?” He asked, arching an eyebrow.

Remus held up his hands that, one holding an actual blindfold. “I didn’t want to scare you off before I asked the question.” He grinned. “So can I?”

Deceit honestly did not want to be blinded. He needed his sight. And he did not want to just let Remus blind him and then be unable to defend himself if he had to. But he didn’t feel like Remus would hurt him, he just wasn’t sure if Remus’s surprise wouldn’t hurt him. “Will it matter if I say no?” He asked, instead.

Remus thought about for a minute. “No.” Remus smiled, with a shake of his head.

“Then I guess you have your answer then.” Deceit sighed, closing his eyes. At the sound of Remus’s fingers snapping, and a cloth materialized on his face right over his eyes.

“Okay, my Yellow Noodle, follow me!” Remus cheered.

Deceit held his hands out in front of him, his four extra coming out in an attempt to make sure he did not run into anything, when he heard the sound of Remus’s footsteps, walking away in a hurried pace, seemingly into the common room. Of course with his eyes now covered, he could not really be sure as to if he was right or not. When two of his hands came in contact with the counters edge more than he would like. “Remus. This isn’t ridiculous. I’m taking it off.” He finally huffed, not going to spend the day being made a fool of as he blindly try to find his way through their home. It wasn’t going to happen.

Just as he was about to remove the blindfold, he felt something slither around both his wrists and tugged his hands away from his face. And something else was wounding around his waist. “Don’t worry Dee, I got ya!” Remus called.

Deceit followed the tugging around his wrist and waist, that he guessed was Remus’s tentacles leading him, to wherever Remus wanted him. He bit back a complaint when he found himself lifted by the tentacles. “Remus, I am not in mood fo-” He started to say.

“Don’t worry, your gonna love it!” Remus said cutting him off.

A rush of cold wind rushed, past Deceits, that sent a violent shiver down his spine, signaling that Remus was transporting them somewhere. Once everything was still again the tentacle put him back on his feet, and Deceit heard the bottom of his shoes click on the floor beneath him and echo slightly. “Are we in your castle?” He asked.

“Mhmm!” Remus hummed in acknowledgment. Deceit let the Dukes tentacle pull him and push him into a seat. “Okay, just another minute.” Remus said, voice fading and as he walked around, the tentacle retracting and leaving Deceit alone in his chair.

Deceit blinked, his lashed rubbing against the blindfold, as he listened to Remus’s footsteps moving from one area of the room to the another. Before he felt the Dukes body heat suddenly behind him. And the blindfold pulled off.

“Tada!!” Remus cheered.

Deceit glanced at the table before him and the dark green present that sat on the plate in front of him and then to the large amount food on the table. And not the food they usually eat which were pizza, ramen noodle, canned tuna, and chef boyardee, and what else that would, spoil or stay around for too long. On this table Remus had a full chicken roasted in herbs, with mash potatoes and gravy, and green beans, corn, peas, streamed broccoli, asparagus, with a mix of squish and zucchini. And he even had dessert laid out with banana pudding, and eclairs and cake with white icing. The Snake side looked at everything laid out before him, taking in the wonderful smells that hit his nose, before glancing over at a very pleases looking Duke that was still standing over his shoulder. “What is all this about?” He asked, curious now. Because something had to up.

“I’ve decided to celebrate the day we first met!” Remus said, with a grand gesture of his arms. “What do you think?” He asked, coming around to sit on the right side of Deceit.

“I don’t know.” Deceit answered, taking the fork set before him to point at the nearest plate of food. “Did you make all of this?” He asked.

Remus was already shaking his head. “Nope. I swiped all this from Roman’s castle. They were planning on celebrating when Thomas got his grade on the first exam of the year.” The Duke beamed.

“And this?” Deceit pointed to the present on his plate.

“Open it and find out!” Remus grinned, all teeth.

Looking at the present it looked harmless, it was even topped with a yellow bow, it didn’t look anything like something Remus would make. The Snake Side gaze the Duke one more look, before carefully lifting the lid, revealing a dead mongoose inside. Deceit pulled the small dead creature out by the tail and held it up. “You shouldn’t have. Remus.” He said, after glancing over and seeing Remus grinning from ear to ear pleased with himself.

“So you like it?” Remus asked, with excitement.

“Yes. It is a thoughtful gift Remus.” Deceit nodded, throwing a small smile toward the Duke. “I still do not see why the sudden need to celebrate something that happened when we were ten.”

“Well, they were going to celebrate so why not us. And since Thomas did something that made them happy. It make since that we celebrate what made us happy. The start of our own little Dark squad! They day me and you met!!” Remus crowed.

“Yes, but it seems you _didn’t_ forget someone. Virgil.” Deceit reminded. Noticing that a third chair was indeed placed at the table on Deceits left.

“Oh yeah, he should be back now!” Remus said, with a snap of his fingers.

Deceit looked up at the sound of screaming, his mismatched eyes following Virgil as the Anxious side fell straight into the chair. The Shadowling teen after realizing he was no longer falling, looked around frantically, before his purple glowing eyes focused on Remus and he lunged across the table fist swinging. _**“What did I tell you about messing with my room!”**_ He growled. The tumble he and Remus taking the table with them, Deceit was quick to grab the green box with the dead animal in it to avoid having said dead animal somehow landing on Virgil, who was in a scuffle with the Duke on the cold floor of the castle dining-room. The food on the table flying everywhere and Deceit just couldn’t wait to see how many stains were now on his clothes.

He watched the two sides on the floor wrestle it out, or rather watched as Virgil squirmed and kicked and shouted curses at the Duke that was sitting on the Anxious Sides back, making faces and avoiding the flailing limbs with ease. Cackling at the action that were no doubt really funny to him. The Snake Side let them fight it out a few more minutes before standing up and with his four extra arms out reaching out to pull the two apart, as he dusted what bits of food he could off himself, before starting to sink out, throwing a “Thank you for the _horrible_ effort Remus. I _loath_ the present. Virgil help him clean up please.” as he sank out and back to his room.

Remus pouted slightly as the Snake Side left. They hadn’t even gotten to eat the food that Roman’s fantasy chefs had made. “Nice going, Itsy-Bitsy!” He said, throwing a light punch at the Anxious sides shoulder.

Virgil yelped at the hit and rubbed at his shoulder throwing a glare at the Duke. “I told you not to mess with my room. And I don’t want to be here in the imagination. Your brother banished me and Deceit remember.”

Remus shrugged. “So what. Fight the system!” He cheered.

“I do fight the system. From the safety of my room. And I am not helping you clean this up.” Virgil humphed, crossing his arms and started sinking out.

“Deceit will know.~” Remus sang out.

Virgil came back up. “Fine...” He groaned, holding his hand out and as a mop materialized in his hand.

“Just start spreading it like your painting. I want it smeared everywhere!” Remus said, throwing himself on the food and rolling in it. He didn’t really want to clean up, not when his plan went belly up.

“Your so weird.” Virgil mumbled, keeping his distance from the Duke.

“Like your one to talk, Anx. Always gawking at the spoiled Prince of the imagination with wanton bliss behind all that eye shadow.” Remus cackled, staring the Anxious teen down, making a mocking face, and changing his voice in a poor mimicry of Virgil’s. “Oh Roman, your so dashing and terrifying, that I don’t dare disobey your decree.”

“Shut up!” Virgil snapped.

“Oh Roman, what a mighty sword you wield. I wish you would show me your sword.” Remus continued, having a grand o time watching the pale emo turn red from anger and embarrassment.

“I said, knock it _**off!**_ ” Virgil shouted. Throwing the mop at the Duke.

“Remus!!You foul fiend, you broke into my castle!!” Roman’s voiced echoed across the imagination.

“Ooooo, Speak and cry baby prince. How about you go take care of that for me Virgie.” Remus grinned, hopping to his feet and grabbing the Anxious teens closest arm and flinging him out the window.

Dusting his hand in a manner of a job well done. Remus leaned out the window to watch the show. He so hoped Roman would initiate a battle on the Dark side of the Imagination. After the failed surprise dinner he really wanted to engage in some chaos. That, and Deceit would have Remus’s head if he let anything happen to Virgil. He had learned that a few weeks ago, to never try and really harm another side unless he wanted Deceit to come and pull him away and locked in his room. That was not a fun time. Besides maybe if Virgil got into a bit of distress delivered be Roman, and Deceit might come to the Anxious Sides rescue and then Remus would get another chance at trapping the Snake Side in the Imagination instead of the side hiding in his room all the time. Deceit didn’t seem like the type of side that liked to spend his time cooped up in his room.

Down below Virgil had landed on some type of slime covered plant and looked like some twisted version of the thing on the pokemon bulbasaurs back, only grosser. After making sure he was okay, he through the bird up at the window that Remus had had threw him out of the castle window. “Stupid, horror demon of the mind.” He mumbled, in a growl.

“You!” Roman’s voice growled out.

And Virgil groaned in despair. “Damn it Remus!” Schooling his features and getting his mental guard up, Virgil turned to face the Prince. “Hello to you too Princey.” He greeted.

“Where’s Remus?” Roman demanded.

“As if I’ll give you that info, after what happened in school today.” Virgil scoffed.

“Are you still on about- Look you Nightmare, Thomas wants to pursuer acting, and the only way he’s going to achieve that dream is to join the theater club.”

“Where everyone in the school and the parent and teachers can watch him make a fool of himself. Did you ever think how’s that going to make him feel? What if he embarrass himself?! He’ll never be able to show his face every again!” Virgil countered.

“Don’t talk about his feelings, that’s Morality’s job. Which if you forgot, he was ecstatic about joining.”

“Morality’s always happy, you moron.” Virgil spat, he had enough of this argument when Thomas was in school. It was always like pulling teeth to even get the other Core Sides to listen to him. He did not have to take this when he didn’t need to be around the Core Sides. “Listen Princey, I’m leaving whatever you want with your brother is none of my business, so please attack the castle in the name of that stupid sibling rivalry you two like so much. But leave me out of it.” Virgil hissed. “Stupid Creativity. Stupid Imagination.” He grumbled as he sunk out of the imagination, ignoring the offended gasp from Roman.

(Deceits Room)

Deceit’s head whipped over at the wall at the sound of Virgil’s door slamming open and followed the sound of the Emo’s steps stomp down the stairs and into the common room. When everything was quiet again, the Snake Side, continued to the scrubbing he was giving his hat to get the food stain off it. His eyes drifting over to the book he had slipped from Logan’s room before returning. It was a book about mongoose and Deceit was trying to figure out why the Duke picked this animal. Of course after reading that they were the enemy of snakes. Particularly, the one Remus had gifted dead. It was a gray mongoose and the species was well known for their ability to fight and kill Venomous snakes, due to their thick coats and specialized acetylcholine receptors that render them resistant or immune to snake venom. Deceit paused in his hat cleaning at looked at the dead mongoose again. Was he suppose to take this gift as a flattery? A threat? No it couldn’t be a threat. It didn’t feel like a threat.

Humming in thought Deceit placed his hat on his desk to let it dry. Whatever, Remus wad trying to convey by the gift, Deceit couldn’t not gave something back. So, while his hat dried the Snake teen went to the kitchen and promptly ignored to the inquiring look Virgil was giving him as he pulled out the cleaning supply, before leaving and appearing in the Core Sides kitchen, hiding behind the counter as his borrowed some sugar, eggs, and flour and quickly sunk back into his own kitchen, Virgil having moved from the couch to sit on the stool at the counter to watch Deceit bake.

(Later)

Remus exited his side of the imagination, covered in new scratches and blood. Roman hadn’t stayed long enough so he could get a good fight in. So, he had created a few creatures to take his pent up energy on. When they proved, not good enough, he went to the Dragonwitch. And boy was he glad he and Roman had her in the imagination. Too bad Deceit didn’t return though. He was about to throw himself on his bed when he spotted a plate of cookies on it. He looked around his room, suspiciously in case Virgil tapped into his fight mode and was trying to get back at him for throwing him out the window. But the thought soon vanished seeing that a note sat beside the cookies, in Deceits handwriting reading ‘ _Thank You for the Gift._ ’

“So Snakey made me cookies...” The Duke hummed, picking one up and nibbled on it. “MMM, Pine-sol.” He hummed delighted tossing the whole cookie in his mouth at all.

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while I took on another project and had to take a break. Hopefully next chapter will be up sooner.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Snakey Snakey Deceit**

Deceit was going to go mad. Two years of joining the Cores Sides in Thomas’s development though high school and Virgil was starting to get snarky and comparing the Dark Side with them. They weren’t the Core Sides and Deceit didn’t need to be reminded of that everyday. He wasn’t Morality or Logic, and Remus wasn’t Roman. The Snake Side, hissed in frustration as he waved his hand out to make the little yellow light to appear. He had master them over the years and was now able to shape the lights into any shape he wanted, but naturally he decided on a snake. It tired him out to make them but they were helpful and made it where he didn’t have to leave his room and into the cold hallways of their mind. He could see everything through the little creatures eyes and tuck them away almost everywhere. Tiring to create and keep around, but so worth it if he could stay in his nice warm room and away from ‘The Core Sides do this.’ or ‘The Cores Sides don’t do this’ and ‘Why can’t we just be like them?; From Virgil all the time.

And then there was Remus and Roman. The two Creative Sides, where proving to be more that just creativity, passion and Thomas’s Ego. Roman seem to also show romantic tendencies, while Remus took on the sexual drive the accompanied the feeling. And boy was Remus making it know that he was sexual, he couldn’t run into the Duke without something sexual leaving his grown in mustache lips. Patton and Logan too were growing into more than what they started out as as well. Virgil too, but Deceit wasn’t in the mood to really think about the other Sides too much. Right now he needed to send another of his snake creation back to Remus’s room, due to Deceits little creations not being able to live in the too cold room of the Duke, and then call the one from Logan’s room back.

Tension had been running high in the mindscape as of lately and Logan has been taking a some heavy stress due to upcoming exams and homework, topped with Roman and Remus wanting to sneak out for a party and Virgil being against it. And Patton trying to placate everyone as well as keeping Thomas on the straight and narrow path. Deceit could practical cut the tension with a knife. He wanted to check up on Logan it wouldn’t due to have Logic break. Logic was essential in this time.

He watch the little yellow snake meld into the wall as it went to Remus’s room. Just as the one from Logan’s room come back and into the Snake sides waiting gloved hands. “How is our Logic doing?” He asked it as the little creation relayed what it had observed. Through the little creatures eyes he seen that Logan was looking frantic despite his preference to not showing emotion. Which was all well and good if they wanted Thomas to be a robot. But if that little lie is what kept Logic working then Deceit wasn’t going to stop him from proclaiming he felt nothing, not now at least. But with Logan overworking himself it was time for Deceit to make sure the Logical Side got some rest.

So Deceit got ready to put a self care plan together for Logan. Starting with taking his place for the rest of the day. Deceit took out a mini jar that was small enough to fit in his pocket, and held it up to his fangs, and milked a few drops of his venom into it. Thomas wasn’t in school and was already planning on going to a party it only made since that Logic step away from the table while Thomas does something spontaneous and illogical. Letting the little snake deconstructed into little lights that floated back into Deceit, as he grabbed his hat off the stuffed mongoose as he stepped out of his room and fought the shiver that wanted to run down his spine.

As he left he wasn’t stopped by Remus who was busy in the imagination with Roman while they tried to plan evening they were going to have at the party and Virgil in his room, coming up with a thousand reasons as to what could happen if Thomas so much as thought about sneaking out and going to that party. When he rose up into the Cores Sides kitchen taking on Logan’s image.

“Oh Logan! I didn’t hear you come down!” Patton greeted.

Deceit re-framed from smiling, taking on Logan’s cool and calm logical like personality. “Greeting Patton. I came down in need of sustenance. To put in simpler terms, food and liquids.” Deceit said.

“Well, gosh you came in at the right time, Lo.” Patton beamed. “I just finished making chicken tacos!” The Moral showed off his tacos, as he quickly made a plate for Deceit, adding just a dash of hot sauce on the taco’s, for just the right amount of spice.

“Thank you, Patton.” Deceit said, taking the plate from the moral side. He made a glass of water, before he turned to leave and head up the stairs to the real Logan’s room. “I will eat this in my room. Please let Roman know I do not want to be disturb for the night.” He said, as he left.

“Okay, don’t work too hard, kiddo!” Patton called.

“Working hard is the only way Thomas is going to make a living.” Deceit threw over his shoulder. “Perhaps make some Mexican Corn Cake to go with these Patton, the dessert would compliment the meal adequately.”

“Good idea, Logan!” Patton said, ecstatically, and Deceit could immediately hear the sound of more dishes being grabbed as the Moral Side prepped to make the dessert. “How do you make Mexican Corn Cakes?” The Moral Side asked, as Deceit disguised as the Logical Side started up the stairs.

“Research the recipe.” Deceit answered, before he was fully out of view of the first floor. Once out of view Deceit slipped from Logan’s image to Patton’s as he walked up to the Logical Sides door. He pause to just take the little jar from his pocket to dump his venom on the tacos right on the hot sauce, so to fool the smartest Side in the brain. Once satisfied, Deceit put on Patton’s blindingly happy smiles and took peppy and cheerful persona, before he knocked on the deep blue colored door. “Kiddo, you in there?” He called.

“Patton, I very busy right now. Thomas has two exams coming up next week, an essay that need research, and homework that is due on Monday.” Logan called from inside his room.

“Come Lo, I brought you something to eat.” He tried again, this time not waiting for Logan to answer as he opened the door and went right in.

“Patton, please I have too much work to do.” Logan said, swiveling around in his chair to face Deceit. “I will find nourishment later.”

Deceit put on one the looks Patton like to use to that showed how openly worried he was, throwing in the puppydog eyes along with it; not even Logan could resist. “But aren’t you the one always talking about making sure we have enough nourishment through the day on a schedule time to sustain a healthy and function life?” He asked, already knowing that Logan had recite said, words over a hundred times by now.

Logan adjusted his glasses. “Will you let me work once I satisfy your need to cater to me?” He asked.

Keeping up with Patton’s persona, Deceit put on a bright smile. “Sure thing, kiddo!”

Logan took the plate from the fake Patton before him, to placate the Heart. Deceit watched him take a bite and gagged as the venom and hot sauce hit his palate. Deceit handed the Logical side the glass of water. “A little spicy today Patton.” Logan commented, downing the water. Deceit let him calm down a little before his snapped his fingers ans Logan’s posture went lax.

“Logan?” Deceit asked, letting Patton’s image melt from him and back as himself. The lying Side waved a yellow gloved hand in front of the Logical Sides face. “Can you hear me?”

Logan nodded, his brown eyes turning blue for a moment before taking on a yellow glow, faint yellow veins began appearing on the right half the Sides face and down his neck.

“Wonderful.” He praised. “I want you to go to bed and go to sleep.” He ordered and moved out of the way as Logan got up and promptly went to lay down.

Deceit went to Logan’s desk and began looking at all the work Logan had been doing. The Logical side was so overworked. And too much work even for some someone as smart as Logan. Deceit knew he could get most of this work done, but it wasn’t going to be as well versed and knowledgeable as Logan. Sitting at the Logical Sides desk, Deceit picked up one of Logan’s pens and began working. Once he was sure no one would come bargain into the Logical Sides room, he would pack up some of the work and take it home with him while Logan rested.

“Hey, Nerd!” Roman’s voice came from the other side of the door. “We’re about to get Thomas ready for the party tonight. Are you coming?”

Deceit cleared his throat to take on Logan clinical tone. “I rather busy tonight Roman, someone has to make sure Thomas retains the knowledge he has learned.”

“Suit yourself, Einstein.” Roman voice said, fading away from the door. Thankfully, not going to bother the Logical side and therefore Deceit anymore. Deceit waited a few moments to make sure the Princely Side was gone, before getting back to work.

However the moment Thomas went to go a sneak out, shouting could be heard from out in the hall and down the stairs. So loud it had Deceit getting up and switching back into Logan’s form; just in case and crept down out of the room, bringing some of Logan’s work with him.

“This is unsafe! He could get hurt! Or worse!” Deceit paused at the top of the stairs at Virgil’s voice. The Anxious Side was standing outside the Core Sides door, with Princey standing in front of it not letting the young Emo in.

“Go back to the subconscious Morbid moron. He’s not going to get hurt going to a party.” Roman scoffed, blocking the hoodie wearing teen from attempting to enter. “Thomas doesn’t need you here right now. You would just have him hide under the covers and never live out his hopes and dreams!”

“Now Roman just cal-” Patton tried to soothe.

“And what are his hopes and dreams you Royal pain in my ass! To get kidnapped?! To get hurt?!” Virgil snapped, interrupting the Moral side.

“Thats not going to happen! This is a party and your dampening the mood with your negative energy! So why don’t you do up all a favor and get out, because Thomas doesn’t need someone like you holding him back Anxiety!!” Roman snapped.

Deceit could see the small flinch Virgil did as Roman’s words struck home. And then decided to go back to Logan’s room, when he noticed Virgil’s eyes go purple. _**“Favor huh? Here’s a favor!”**_ He heard Virgil’s tempest tongue slip and rumble through the mind. Deceit let Logan’s image drop as he re-enter the sleeping sides room, and began packing up the work. He would be sure to return the work before the weekend was over. **“** _ **Here’s your favor! THOMAS ISN’T SNEAKING OUT!!”**_ Virgil shouted. Deceit could see some of the shadows, slipping a little underneath Logan’s door, but not entering. Virgil being in the Core Sides room meant the Anxious side would be able to influence Thomas. _ **“HE IS NOT GOING! ITS TOO DANGEROUS!!”**_

Deceit paused again when Virgil’s final shout, the shadows, while still not coming in from under the door. Had stretched and reach in further than ever for a split second, seeming to get darker. Still disguised as Logan, he made sure the Logical Side was still in a deep sleep, before slipping out again. He made sure to lock the door on his way out, after all he was the master key to all of their rooms, besides maybe Remus; if he ever let Remus get away with a very intrusive act. Straightening the blue tie around his neck as he descended down the stairs, he schooled his face into the stoic mask that Logan always wore. His bag hanging off his shoulder, just behind him and hidden from sight.

The sight that met him at the bottom was something he expected. Virgil had somehow pushed his way in and was now in a deadly stare down with Roman, who had his sword summoned and pointed at the Emo. Patton was pushed behind Roman and behind the couch, shaking with absolute terror as the shadows of the mind all came rushing around their common room and around Virgil who was closest to the t.v., eyes glowing a deadly purple with one hand touching the Core Sides television screen and the other held out slightly in front of him as if to keep the shadows flying around centered around him. _**“**_ _ **You’re not going Thomas!”**_ He growled out, and through the screen, through Thomas’s eyes, and by a horrifying pinching feeling through the Deceit’s very being, he knew then that Thomas wasn’t going anywhere, and would likely enter into a panic state if he let Virgil continue to run rampant tonight.

“You vile creature. How dare you threaten our Thomas! Get your filthy evil hand off that screen!” Roman snarled, creeping forward sword at the ready.

Deceit would not let the sides fight like this. He was to protect them all. And maybe Logic was needed now. But Logan needed rest, so it was Deceit who would have to be the voice of common sense tonight. “May I ask what all this commotion is all about. I cannot focus to help retain the knowledge Thomas has learned if you all keep causing distractions. Oh, Salutations Anxiety.” Deceit greeted, and took a moment to analyze the situation a little more.

“He broke into our home and is now threatening Thomas.” Roman clarified.

“I tried to get them to calm down Lo. I told them we could work this out, but-” Patton piped up from his spot behind the couch.

“He attacked us. Look at this witchcraft!” Roman cut in.

Virgil hissed, at the Prince, his shadows lashing out lightly to push Roman back until his legs hit the back of the couch, before backing off again to continue swirling around the Anxious Side.

“Hmph. I see. And may I ask why you decided to barge into our home Anxiety. If you need help with some of the homework that was given today at school-” Deceit started to say.

“ _ **This has nothing to do with school. This has to do with this imbecile putting Thomas in danger for a stupid party!”**_ Virgil hissed and made eye contact with Deceit. The hidden Snake Side let a small yellow glint from his reptilian eye glow minutely before melding back to brown again, before anyone but Virgil noticed. Virgil eyes widen only by a fraction at the realization that Logan was Deceit.

“While I see your point of view Anxiety, I do believe you could have found a more civil way to convey to us you disagreement.” He said, carefully, although Virgil looked ready to scream in anger. “However, Roman I do believe Anxiety is right about Thomas staying home. He has a lot of work to do this weekend and should use this free-time for optimal study time.”

“What?! How can agree with him?!”

“ _ **A more civ**_ il way to – I told you all this morning!” Roman and Virgil both shouted at the same time. Thankfully, Virgil tempest tongue vanishing.

“I did not say I agreed with him Roman.” Deceit said, deciding that Logan would address Roman first before Virgil. “Anxiety surely you could find a better way of communication. As you can see you both, mind you, now have Thomas in distress.” He pointed out eyes locked on the screen, where Thomas was now in the process of taking calming breathes and trying to talk himself up to going or not going.“This fighting will have to stop. Especially, if I am going to help Thomas with all the school work he has this weekend. And once again I will remind you that he needs knowledge to follow his hopes and dreams Roman and so should not be sneaking out when he could be doing something more productive. Besides are we sure that Thomas even wants to go to this party?” Deceit asked, looking to Roman and Patton who had now come out of hiding.

Virgil had now calmed down enough that the shadows of the mind had dissipated and everything in the room was back to normal. The Anxious Sides eyes were no longer glowing purple. Now Deceit had to handle this accordingly, without hurt Roman’s ego and without setting Virgil and Patton off. “Well, of course he wants to go to the party!” Roman answered voice rising to a disparate level. “All the popular kids are going to be there. The In-Crowd Logan! The In-Crowd!”

“Will the In-Crowd care if Thomas got hurt climbing out f his window?” Virgil scoffed.

“Fall out of his window?! Roman!” Patton gasped horrified.

“He’s won’t fall out of his window.” Roman said, to try and comfort the Moral Side, while sending an accusing look to Virgil.

“Nevertheless, he does have to study this weekend, and since you all cannot come to a decision yourselves I will make for all of us. Thomas may ask his parents if he can go to the party, so they will know where he is and when he will be home. If they say no, then Thomas will stay home and study like he should be doing in the first place.” Deceit said, crossing his arms and staring the other sides down with that cold and calculated stare that Logan was known for and took the time to gauge the other sides reactions.

Patton had calmed down enough to where he was now moving away from behind Roman and more out in the open and toward Virgil, who out of all of them still look upset, but Deceit knew that was a normal look for the Anxious teen, especially after an episode like what happened a few minutes ago. Although, this was as calm as Virgil was going to get until he was back in the comfort of his room. Roman seemed satisfied with the compromise Deceit had offered. “Are we on agreeable terms Roman?” He asked, wanting a verbal confirmation.

“Okay.” Roman nodded, although he still seemed a bit pouty about it. Patton was already nodding his head in agreement.

“Good. Well, then Anxiety as you can see, we have now established a way as to make it safe for Thomas to go to the party and if not then to use his time productively.” Deceit said, eyes going back to Virgil who let out a disgruntle huff.

“Whatever...” The Anxious teen grunted, turning his back on them as he flipped his hood on his head and left. Most likely going back to his room.

“Thanks Lo.” Patton smiled, walking up to Deceit and wrapping his arms around him. Deceit stiffened slightly in the hold, call him a hypocrite or whatever, but it was unnatural for Patton to hug him. Although Deceit’s reaction could be read as Logan not wanting to exhibit emotion.

“Yeah, Sherlock, you vanquished our foe with words alone.” Roman smiled, going over to the t.v. and turning to it, directing Thomas to go and tell his parents about the party.

“Sorry we disturbed you. I know you said you didn’t want to be disturbed.” Patton said, smile disappearing seeing Deceits bag full of paperwork.

“It is quite alright, Patton. But I will be leaving to a quieter part of the mind to continue my work without further interruption.” He said, going for the door. “I may be late coming back. Try to keep out of trouble until then Roman.” He threw over his shoulder letting the door close, before letting himself sink back into the subconscious.

Once safe in his room, Deceit let a violent shiver run through his body as the heating lamps snapped on and practically clasped in his desk chair letting Logan’s image melt away from him. Everything was so exhausting, he took a moment to take a deep breath to get himself ready to take on Logan’s job. “Deceit!” Virgil shouted, from outside the Snake Sides door. Dashing any hope that the Anxious side would stay in his own room away. “I know you’re in there! Open up!”

Deceit didn’t answer. Merely laid his head on his desk as after spreading Logan’s work pile in front of him. He didn’t have the time or energy to get in an argument with Virgil. A sharp pain sliced in his head as the snake in Remus’s room died again. Either from the cold or Remus accidentally killed it again. Either way, Deceit wasn’t going to be able make another one for a bit. He made sure his door was locked that not even Remus could intrude on him as he set himself up to continue to work.

(Remus’s Room)

The Duke stared as the yellow snake his dagger had pinned to the wall disappeared into tiny little yellow lights. He had been seeing them all over the mind lately and every time he caught one it would disappear into tiny yellow lights that floated away into the mind. He wanted to catch them so he could give them to Deceit. After all, Deceit was half snake so surely he had to like snakes. And these were yellow just like the Snake Side. However, Remus also wanted to know where they came from. As well constructed as they were he almost suspected Roman was the creator but then Roman was a big fan of snakes. And Remus knew he himself didn’t create them. They weren’t cool and gross like the rest of his creations. Plus, he doubted they were Roman’s. His twins creation stuck to the normal fantasy scripts, including Remus’s creations. These little creatures acted like they could think on their own. Could leave the imagination and enter it anytime they wanted and that included a sides room, if them being in the Dukes bedroom was any example.

This one in particular was hiding under the bed, next to an old rusted ax. When the Duke had tried to grab for it, the little yellow thing had melded into his wall and the Creative spent the better part of his day waiting it out and taking note on where it would pop up to distinguish a pattern in its movements. Everything had a pattern. He had not thrown the dagger to kill the little thing, in fact he was sure he didn’t even hit any vital organs, but the thing had withered in pain before exploding into lights just like the other ones.

“Hmmm….” Remus hummed, rolling the end of his mustache in thought. “I’m going to have to try some boring methods it seems.” He nodded to himself. Especially if he was going to show the little things off to Dee.”

(The Next Day)

Deceit yawned as he descended the stairs. He hadn’t gotten any sleep and hadn’t long returned from slipping into the Core Sides part of the mind to return Logan’s work before the Logical Side awoke. He still had his own work to finish, but not before getting status reports from his little creations. And recreating another one for Remus’s room. He pointedly ignore the glare Virgil was giving him from the counter as he started breakfast; Raisin Brand today. He made sure to put the glue on the side for when Remus came down. The Creative Side liked pouring his own chemicals. For himself, he made a nice hot cup of coffee, well, took the mug from Virgil who was about to drink out of his freshly made cup.

“Hey!” Virgil growled, trying to snatch his cup back. “Give it back.”

“You know coffee has bad side affects for you. Thomas has already had a cup today. Therefore you do not need one. You know this Virgil” He mumbled, closing his eyes with a small smile as the caffeine started doing it job.

“So, are we not going to talk about it or what?” Virgil snapped, clearly still mad about what happened yesterday.

“I don’t see anything to talk about. I _wasn’t_ doing my job after all.” Deceit said, casting a side glance at the stairs as Remus came running down them and straight to the bowl of cereal and glue that was waiting for him. Deceit watched only for a moment as the Creative Side dumped the whole bottle onto the cereal, before turning to go back up the stairs and to his room to finish his own work.

“I could have told them.” Virgil said, lowly. Stopping Deceit in his track. And causing Remus to look up from his breakfast, mouth full glue dripping from his mouth and mustaches, as his eyes bounced between Virgil and Deceit.

“I wouldn’t have let you.” Deceit countered, not turning to look at Virgil.

“Let me! So now you let me do things.” Virgil growled.

“You know that is ...not... what I meant.” Deceit said, fighting against the urge to slip into lying. He didn’t want to slip into his backwards talk while arguing with Virgil.

“Oh, and what did you mean? What were you going to do? Shut my mouth up? Force me back into my room?” Virgil shouted, jumping from his seat to stand at the bottom of the stairs, staring a hole in Deceit’s back.

“Virgil, please not right now.” Deceit said, taking another step up the stairs.

“You took their side!” Virgil hissed.

“I did not!” Deceit hissed back, looking over his shoulder at the Anxious side. “I did my job. Now if you will excuse me. I have important matters that require my attention.” He said, continuing up the stairs.

“Damn Virgil!” Remus cackled, from downstairs.

“Shut up, Remus!” Virgil snapped, running up the stairs and into his own room.

The Duke sat alone downstairs watching his two roommates leave him alone after yelling at each other. Well, Virgil yelled, Deceit hissed. He was his Hissy Snakey Fiend. The nicknames had a big grin on his face. Speaking of his Snakey Fiend, why was he holding himself up in his room to do work. Work didn’t take all night and day. Finishing his breakfast and tossing the glass bowl in the sink with a satisfying crash sounding after it, before the Duke had made up his mind. Deceit was always working. Today was going to be the day that the Snake Side was going to have fun. Whether he wanted to or not. Deceit was going to spend the day with Remus in the imagination. But how was he going to lure the Snake teen from his room to do that was the question. Remus was sure he could think of something.

(Deceit’s Room)

The Snake teen glared at the papers and journals and the little snake creation before him tiredly. He had gotten behind in his own work by doing Logan’s and doing another sides job pulled more energy out of him than he would like to admit. He could probably sustain a little more energy if he got rid of his little creations, but then how was he going to be able to keep an eye on all the sides at once. He waved his hand sending the little snakes back to their job. He then went to pick up his pen to write updates in his journal on the other sides. Before dropping it again with a sigh at the feeling of something curling around his ankle under his desk.

“Remus, I though I told you to never sneak into my room.” He said, kicking what was obviously a tentacle wrapped around his ankle causing it to let go, so he was able to push himself out from his desk and watched as the Duke crawled out from underneath it, with a severed arm draped around his shoulders like a one would a scarf.

“If I had knocked would you have let me in?” Remus grinned, as he stood up, the hole that he had crawled out of under Deceits desk vanishing.

Deceit busied himself by putting up his journals. The ones with everyone’s name on them. “ _Yes_ ” Deceit answered, once done.

“See, so I crawled in.” The Duke smiled, spinning around and taking in the Snake sides room. He didn’t get a lot of opportunities to see the Snake Sides room and always found something new and wonderfully telling about his friend whenever he did. Like how the lamps kept getting bigger and hotter making the room almost seem hot enough to cook someone. Remus briefly wondered if that was Deceits plan to make the room hot enough it would cook any other side but himself.

Deceit listened as Remus mumbled to himself gleefully getting lost by and distracted by his own thoughts. “Remus was there something you wanted?” He asked, getting the Creative Sides attention again.

“Oh, yeah! I want you to come with me.” The Duke said, opening Deceit bedroom door and snapping his fingers to reveal a rope latter hanging outside the room from the ceiling.

“I don’t really have the time right now Remus.” Deceit shook his head.

“Oh come on! I created something new and I want a second opinion!” The Duke ushered grabbing Deceit by the arm and pulling him closer to the latter, before letting the other Side go to climb up.

Deceit tilted his head trying to sense a lie form the Duke but there was none, like always Remus never lied to Deceit. But still, this felt planned. “I’m sorry Remus but I have to decline.” Deceit said, starting to back away. As tired as he was and with how much energy he had been using the past few days, Deceit didn’t think he could take the cold of the Dark Side of the Imagination. He didn’t get far though as Remus had his tentacles out again wrapping around the Snake Sides waist and hauling him up the latter anyway, before the other Side could even make a run for it.

“Remus let me go! Put me down!” Deceit hissed, kicking air and struggling in the tentacles as the Duke climbed the rope latter that apparently led to nothing but darkness.

“Your going to love this Deedee! I made it just for us to explore!” Remus was babbling ignoring the Snake Sides hisses and threats.

It wasn’t until Remus pulled them out of a hole in the ground, that closed up as soon as Deceit’s feet hit the earth, did the tentacle release the Snake Side and meld back into Remus’s back. Leaving Deceit to look around their surrounding. Remus had brought them to a swamp and very dark and misty swamp with several growling like sounds around them. “Remus, where-?” He asked, hand coming to fix his hat to try and hide how nervous he was getting.

“Here Dee. You’re going to want to take this.” Remus grinned, snapping his fingers having a shield materialize on Deceits left arm. The Duke already holding his morningstar, the severed arm now gone.

“Now see here!” Deceit hissed, already bringing the shield up to protect himself in case Remus started swinging. There was no way he’d win in a fight with the Creative Side. “I thought I told you I refuse to fight!”

The Duke tilted his head at the Snake Sides reaction. “I didn’t bring you here to fight you.” He smiled. “I brought you here to go on an adventure with me!” He cheered.

“What?” Deceit lowered the shield slightly, but not all the way.

“I created an adventure for us.” Remus repeated.

Deceit looked around one more time. “As thoughtful as this is Remus, I’m afraid I don’t feel up to it.” Deceit said, noticing the growling getting closer. “I don’t think I will be much of a monster hunter.” The Snake Side wasn’t going to mention that the wetness of their swampy surroundings was also soaking into his shoes and socks and therefore, not only was he tired, cold, but now also wet. But he wasn’t going to out his weakness like that. Not here. Not ever. He could hold it together as he talked Remus into cutting their adventure short.

“Heads up!” Remus warned, as a creature from the dark of the swamp pounce from its hiding spot. Deceit hid behind his shield as Remus engaged the creature in a short scuffle, before he lift the heart of the creature in the air in victory. Deceit stood off to the side with his back against a tree, relaxing his arm with the shield attached to it.

“Wonderfully, done Remus.” He congratulated, but not moving forward in case anymore monster decided to attack.

“It was wasn’t it!” Remus grinned. “Now, onward!” He crowed, the morningstar spikes catching on the edge of the shield jerking Deceit to start walking and following him.

Deceit kept close to the Duke and not for protection but for his warmth that was radiating from him. He tried not to get too close, not wanting to cause suspicion as to why he was walk almost touching the Creative side as they walked, he was just so tire and cold, but if this little adventure appeased the Dukes every creating and loud thoughts than Deceit suppose he could suffer a little adventure with the active Creative Side. As they trekked through the misty swamp Remus took care of the monsters that jumped out at them. Usually, taking the creatures down in one hit.

“This is fun right?” Remus finally asked taking out another dark creature of the mind, by ripping its throat out with his teeth. The Duke turned to face his companion who had been quiet during their walk, only using the shield to keep the blood of the attacking monsters from getting on him. Remus wouldn’t let the creatures touch Deceit. He hadn’t forgotten that Deceit at age ten had not liked the idea of fighting and had ran from Remus or at least had tried to run away. Remus wasn’t dumb, he knew Deceit worked. Even as kids Deceit did nothing but work. The Creative side couldn’t even remember a time where he had seen Deceit even act as anything other than a workaholic. Maybe the more they spent time with each other the more Remus would finally learn about Deceit and get the Snake Side to stop hiding in his room all the time. He was however, enjoying how close Deceit was up against him. And he wasn’t going to say anything about it, he didn’t want to break whatever spell was keeping his Snakey Fiend near him.

“Thrilling.” Deceit answered. Trying very hard to not think about how cold Remus’s side of the imagination was. How cold his whole body felt, he just had to stay near Remus. Stay near the heater that was the Duke.

“Good.” Remus smiled. “Because we are very close to leaving the swamp and then the real battles begin!”

Deceit didn’t bother asking what, knowing Remus it was probably something that was sure to rival anything any of the sides could think of. Beside so far Remus hadn’t had Deceit fight anything so that was something. Maybe all Deceit had to do was to watch. Hopefully he would only have to watch.

“Get ready.” Remus warned as soon as they stepped form the swamp and onto volcanic rock like ground.

A loud roar had Deceit looking up at the one creature in the imagination he had witness the birth of. The one creation that Roman and Remus both created. “The Dragonwitch!” Deceit hissed, ducking behind his shield as the beast flew above their heads. He missed the creature diving toward them and almost felt what soul he had leave him when the creature grabbed hold of his shield and drag him into the air too. “Remusssss!” He called.

The Duke watched as the Dragonwitch took Deceit into the air. He hadn’t wanted that, but hey now he got the chance to save Deedee too. “Fun right?” He shouted out to the Snake Side who was being flown in the air.

“ _Don’t_ get me down!” Deceit shouted back, trying to wedge his left arm from the shield. Because that was what the claws were gripping. He was just dangling.

Hearing Deceit request Remus did a running jump to launch himself into the air, and since he was in the imagination his jump was quite high that he was able to land on the Dragonwitches back when she did another dive. “Okie dokie! Hang on to your scales!” He called, as he brought his morningstar down against the beasts skull. Taking hold of the horns Remus steered their reptilian ride to fly over his side of the imagination, this would give Deceit a chance to take in the wonderful view from a bird eyes. The thought drew a gleeful giggle from the Duke at the thought of Deceit actually seeing through a birds eye. And briefly wondered what it would be like to have a birds vision. If he was able to really take a birds eye and replace his own.

Deceit on the other hand was still trying to free his arm from the straps that kept it attached to the shield. His gloved hand fumbled over the straps trying to find the buckles to release his arm and thus freeing himself from the Dragonwitch. The cold wind rushing past him was doing nothing for his predicament and when he was done running around the imagination with Remus he was going to lock himself in his room and curl up under his heating lamp.

“We’re heading over water now!” Remus informed.

And that made Deceit freeze in his actions. He did not think about what he was going to do once his arm was free. Up in the air. Dangling up in the air. “Remus.” He called. “ _Don’t_ get me down now!” He demanded.

“I’ll get her closer to the water, then you can drop.” Remus said, the Dragonwitch diving even lower.

Deceit arched his body close to the shield and away from the freezing cold water that was getting closer to him. “Can’t you not tell her to land?” He asked.

“We haven’t tamed her yet.” Remus answered. “Drop Dee.”

Deceit bit his lip as he looked at the water underneath him. He really didn’t want to drop into the water., but that was the only option that was given to him at this moment. Taking a deep breath Deceit released the buckle on his arm and dropped into the water. It was so cold water took his breath away and it took him a few minute to try and kick his legs to try and make his way to the surface. He was a swimmer and had never had a reason to learn. The waters were always too cold, even his shower water couldn’t get warm enough to where he could take even a more than a five minute shower. And now here he was trying to swim his way through a lake of water in the imagination, and he couldn’t swim.

A dark frilly sleeved arm come reached into the water, reaching and grabbing Deceits out reached gloved hands that were clawing through the water trying to breach it. That dark sleeved arm pulled The Snake Side out of the water and Deceit clawed his way up that arm and used his free hand to pull himself close to the body that arm belonged to, taking deep breaths of air. Something else was wrapping around his torso and helped pulled him out of the water. It took a moment ot realize it was Remus and that the Creative Side was talking to him.

“I got you Double Dee. See you didn’t go splat.” Remus was rambling, as he pulled Deceit up on the bank with him, to where they were no where near the water. Deceit let the Remus hold him and soak up the warmth that was being offered. “Instead you went splash! Not as thrilling as splat! No blood!”

Deceit was well verse to know this was Remus trying to be comforting, that the adrenaline and the thrill made it easy for his thoughts to run rapid and made it hard for the Duke to filter what came out of his mouth. Although, Deceit wasn’t in the state to where he cared right now. He couldn’t get warn. He couldn’t get warm. Remus’s heat wasn’t enough. Deceit tried burrowing closer into the Dark Creative Side as he tried to rob as much heat as he could but he couldn’t stop shivering. And if he couldn’t stop shivering he was going to become a snake. A literal snake. And he did not want to turn into a snake in front of another side. He didn’t want his weaknesses broadcast to the other sides.

“You didn’t go splat! You went splash! Splash! You should have seen me after you fell. I sent her diving head first in the volcano and swan dived with a superhero landing and pulled your damsel in distress ass out of the water! Hahaha! Isn’t that fantastic!”

“Ccccc-Cooo-Rrrr-Rem- Rroo-...” Deceit tried talking but his teeth were chattering now. He was going to shift. He was too cold. Too cold.

He tried pushing himself away from the Duke so he could sink out to his room. Had to get to his room! Couldn’t let anyone see! As he turned into a defenseless snake. But Remus wasn’t letting go. The Duke had pulled him even closer. “No, no. Dee, we got to get you warm. Your shivering like a corpse full of worms.” Remus said, squeezing himself close to the Snake Side, who was trying to push away. Deceit was trying to make his limbs listen but it was hard when he was so painfully cold. He couldn’t even sink out now. He could feel his creations disappearing the more weaker he was getting as he tried to make himself not shift.

“Dee?” Remus called, forcing Deceits face toward him, when the Snake Side wasn’t responding. The Duke was met with a glassy mismatched gaze and dull scales. “Double Deedee….?”

“Re-Rem….” Deceit mumbled and before the Side was physically shrinking in his hands. And the Duke was holding a yellow scaled cobra, that was now wrapping itself around his arm.

Remus eyes widen and immediately hugged the snake close to try and cradle it, because he just watched Deceit turn into a snake. A literal snake! And that was so awesome and cool and sexy and now what was he going to do? Dee knows what to do, but Dee was a snake. Dee couldn’t talk. He could hiss. And Remus could hiss back. They could talk in snake language! Remus could make himself turn into an octopus, but he wasn’t sure if that was the same thing. It didn’t look like Deceit had control over his shifting into a snake. The Duke looked at the snake that look like it was trying to burrowing into the Creative Sides skin and Remus wondered if he should help the literal Snake side to burrow into his skin. Would that mean they would be fused? Or would they be one?

The Snake coils tightening pulled Remus from his thoughts. Oh, right Deceit was a snakey snake now and the Duke couldn’t just sit at the edge of the lake in the dark forest of the dark side of the imagination. “So,” He started, getting to his feet and bringing his arm up to better look at the snake coiled around his arm. Glassy serpentine eyes stared lazily back at him, the serpent flicking its tongue out slowly. “You can turn into a real yellow noodle, huh.” He smiled at the serpent on his arm, the coils tightening even more, as the Creative Side marveled at the serpent on his arm. Marveling at how much more interesting and beautiful at the same time. And Remus prided himself in finding the beauty where his brother and the other sides couldn’t. Deceit was a type of beauty that he didn’t think he would ever find. One that complemented himself so well. One that understood him. He began humming a little happy tune as he summoned his door to the imagination. Walking in a steady gait so not to jostle the serpent on his arm. Even when the creatures tried to run up on him from behind as he casually walked to his door. The Duke turned fluidly and let out a demonic scream that scared the dark creatures of the mind to run away from their ruler, as he lovingly turned back around and cradle the seemingly frozen snake wrapped around his arm.

Once in his room, Remus waved his hand conjuring forth a large terrarium in the middle of his room with a nice mossy bottom. “Okay my Snakey noodle. In you get!” He smiled, placing the arm Deceit was coiled on into the terrarium. The Snake Side did not loosen, in fact he seemed be trying to tighten his coils, refusing to let go. “You’re going to cut m circulation off Deedee, and then my arm will fall off. I would love to find out what would happen if you squeezed with all your strength, but I don’t think your strong enough right now to even stop my from stretching your coils apart. Your bones could break, and snap apart like twigs in my hands if I wanted to right now.” Remus said, bring his face to level with the defenseless Side.

Deceit blinked tiredly and loosened himself from the Dukes arm. “Good. Here!” Remus offered conjuring a handful of dead mice up and putting it in the terrarium with Deceit. “Eat up! I’ll be back!”

Deceit lazily watch the Duke leave, behind the glass of the cold terrarium that the Creative side conjured for him. So this was his life now. Remus was going to keep him as a pet. Ironic really, if the lying Side thought about it. He was suppose to be Remus’s jailer. He muffler. Instead he had let himself shift into his weakness for and was now a prisoner of the Side he was suppose to control. And it was still so cold with no heat anywhere in sight that he wasn’t sure what would happen if it he didn’t get warm soon. He didn’t even want to think about. He was too tired to think about it. And so rather than be awake to find out what Remus was going to do to him, Deceit let his eyes close and went to sleep.

(Remus)

Remus ran out into the hallway and began banging on Virgil’s door and he didn’t stop until the Emo angrily yanked the door open. “What?!” He demanded.

Taking a breath and willing his thoughts to stay on track Remus grabbed the emo teen by the hoodie. “DO YOU KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF SNAKES?” He asked in a rush.

“What?” Virgil asked, pushing the Creative Sides hands away from him.

“I’m trying to take care of Dee, we went into the imagination and-”

Virgil cut the Duke off. “Yeah. Sure you are. Deceit doesn’t let anyone take care of him. If you hadn’t notice he stays in his room. If you want to take care of Deceit just leave him alone.” Virgil scoffed, slamming the door in Remus’s face.

“You better be glad your under Deedee’s protection or I would have disemboweled you for that!” Remus shouted so the Anxious Side could hear him.

The Duke made sure to kick the Emo’s door before sinking out into the mindscape to find someone who could help him. Because as nice as it was to know his yellow slinky could change shape now, the problem now was that Deceit’s control had slipped as in Remus knew he was free to roam without something holding him back. That something being Dee. That snake in the terrarium wasn’t Dee, at least not fully, and Dee didn’t just let go of his control like that. It was un-Deceit like. And Remus did not like his Deceit not acting like Deceit.

The Duke stomped back into his room and looked into the terrarium where the snake in his care was now sleeping and the mice un-eaten. Remus narrowed his eyes as his took in the habit he made Deceit. Maybe if the Lying Side slept a bit, and then ate the mice, then maybe he would turn back to normal and then Remus could finally get some answers. “You’re okay, right Deedee?” He asked, the sleeping snake. “This is a sneaky thing to hide.” He mumble going to sit on his bed and watch the snake in the terrarium. He would give Deceit a three hour nap before waking him back up to make him eat and change back. And Remus was not going to take his eyes off him until then.

**TBC**

**A/N: So, Deceit has shifted for the first time in front of Remus. Remus doesn’t know how to take care of Deceit in this form and Virgil is upset about what happened with the Core Sides. So, who’s going to help Remus take care of a snake Deceit? Going to be honest not even I know. Let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Impaled, and Respawned, Just another Day**

Deceit flicked his tongue out lazily as Remus tried to nudge a disgusting dead mouse into his mouth. Not that Deceit was going to be able to eat anything anyway. He was too cold to eat anything and way too tired. But Remus had grabbed him from the terrarium and had insisted that the Snake eat. As sweet as the gesture was, it was also a little too rough.

“Come on, Dee. You got to eat!” Remus urged, trying to nudge the dead mouse into the yellow serpent in his lap.

Rather than opening his mouth however, the Lying side decided to try and burrow under the Creative sides clothes to get to that warmth that was radiating from the Duke, to try and hide from the cold that was Remus’s room.

Remus let out a series of giggles that escaped him as Deceit started wiggling his way under his clothes. He had to grab Deceit ‘s neck and hold the slightly wiggling snake away from his body. “Nuh-uh, my hissing fiend, no nookie nookie until you eat!” He said, kissing the Yellow cobra on the nose. “Look. Like this.” Remus demonstrated gulping down a dead mouse and showing a winning smile full of sharp teeth to the Snake Side.

Deceit would have rolled his eyes if he could. But he really just wanted to get as close to any type of heat. Remus was trying and whether it was to keep him as a pet or something else, the Duke was at least trying to keep him healthy. But before he could eat he had to get warm. To try and communicate this he tried to put more energy in wiggling from the Dukes grip so he could get closer to Remus’s body heat. After a bit Remus sighed and let him, even helping him slither under the shirt and wrap himself around the Duke.

“Okay, Snakey.” Remus said, with a small smile that was unlike the one he usually wore and patted Deceit on the head where it was resting on his shoulder under his shirt. He was trying to help but Deceit wasn’t cooperating. How was he going to take care of Deceit if he didn’t know how. If Deceit couldn’t tell him.

He stood in one fluid motion feeling at where the hidden serpent was coiled around his body to make sure the Lying Side was secure and not going to fall off, before sinking out into the mindscape. He was free to go to anywhere now and be as loud as he wanted with Deceit so weak, but he couldn’t find the fun in that. But now he was able to pop into any room in the mind including another sides room, so when he popped into Logan’s room, he pulled the Nerd up by his stupid tie, with a feral grin. “Hello, LoggieBear.”

“Remus. You shouldn’t be here.” The Logical Side, said, pushing out of the Creative Sides hold. “Deceit must be slacking in his job.”

Remus let the other Side move away from him, but he felt when the snake under his clothes restricted a little and being called out.

“Oh, Deedee’s everywhere.” Remus said, with a manic smile on his face. “Kind of like a ghost. But then we must all be ghosts since we haunt Thomas without him knowing all the time. Maybe someday we’ll get stronger and then we won’t need Thomas or maybe one day we will all have to fight as to who take control of Thomathy. Wouldn’t that be cool and bloody?” The Duke rambled.

Logan let out a frustrated sigh, returning to his desk chair ignoring the rambling. “Well, then to what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked interrupting the Dark Creative Side from his rambling.

“Pleasure you say, well Loggie if it pleasure you want-” Remus grin widened.

“What do you want?” Logan corrected himself.

“Hmm, what do I want?” Remus hummed, taking dramatic steps as he started pacing. “I want a lot of things-” Under the Duke’s shirt Deceit tighten his coils minutely and as weak as it was it seemed to put the Creative Sides thoughts back on track. “But right now I need to know how to take care of this snakey-snake.” He said, ripping his shirt over to the side, showing off the yellow cobra’s head on his shoulder.

Logan blinked, but other than that did not make any other facial movements at the reveal of the serpent on the Dukes person. “You wish to learn how to take care of a reptilia.” Logan stated, eyeing the odd color of the serpent, but then shrugged it off. He had seen a rainbow maned unicorn in Roman’s garden so this was pretty much normal, since he suspected that Remus had created the serpent. “This may be of help to you.” He said, with a wave of his hand summoning forth one of his books on the creature., handing the book to the Duke. “Don’t bother returning it as I am sure you will have found a way to destroy it by the time you are finished with it.” The Logical Side said, as he turned to go back to work.

Remus snapped his fingers and his shirt and sash were all back in place as he took the book. “What a pal, Lolo.” He smiled, as he sunk out.

Deceit who had been dozing in and out as Remus moved about, had to keep a conscious mind on not fully slipping into a deep sleep to keep his coils tight enough that he would slip off the living heater he was wrapped around. He was so focus on the warmth coming from the body of the Creative Side that when Remus lift his shirt and pulled him away from his body that it pulled a startle weak hiss from the Lying Snake.

“Hissy today aren’t you.” Remus grinned, wrapping the Snake around his neck and shoulders as he draped himself on a throne that was in his castle.

Deceit shivered and tried to coil around Remus’s neck without actually choking the other side. A dead body didn’t radiate heat after all. He didn’t know what Remus was really planning on doing with him, but until he could warm up he wasn’t going anywhere apparently. He just hoped Remus planned on leaving the imagination soon. The dark side of the imagination was too cold and even Remus’s heat was no help, but it was all he had at the moment. Besides for the growls that sounded outside the castle walls, everything turned eerily quiet in the castles main hall, as Remus began reading. Or something that looked like reading, Deceit wasn’t too sure seeing how the Duke was literally lifting the words off the page. Whatever the Side was doing Deceit just hoped he would be allowed back under his shirt soon to get some much needed trapped heat.

“Holy buttholes Deedee!” Remus shouted jolting upright in his throne, causing Deceit that slip a bit at the sudden movement and noise. “Sunlight! You sunbathe? I never seen you do that. How have you been hiding this from me? I follow you everywhere.” He asked, running through his castle.

Deceit wasn’t sure where he just knew they were going up a long flight of stairs, and then was chilled even more when the Duke open the a wooden door revealing they were up on a tower. The wind was more chillier up here and Deceit let himself fall from the Creative Sides shoulders to try and slither back into the castle. Although he kind of regretted it, seeing that the stone flooring was just as cold and he really couldn’t get his body to move. “Whoops!” Remus said, picking Deceit up by the tail before righting his handling, as if he just remembered he needed to be gentle. The Duke looked up at the gray cover sky that was his side. “Might need to go to Romans side for sunlight.” He mused Wrapping Deceit around his neck like a scarf, petting the serpent on the head as he leaped from his tallest tower.

And Deceit couldn’t help it if his coils tightened then. Because even if he was just piece of Thomas and maybe not even able to die. It was still scary to fall from such a height. He bit the Duke in the neck as punishment when they landed safely.

“Ouch!” Remus’s hand pulled the Snakes face away from him and looked him in the eye. “Now Double Dee, don’t start something you can’t finish. I don’t think your in any position to handle what I can give.” He cooed, rubbing his face against the snakes, like one would a fluffy creatures fur.

Deceit hissed out a sigh and let him, as Remus walked through the Dark Forest of the imagination. Rambling as he did so, his hand coming up every now and again readjusting the helpless Snake side a little whenever he got too still. It made Remus nervous whenever Deceit went to still. He didn’t like it when Deceit wasn’t moving, or hissing, or just being Deceit! Deceit looked miserable as a snake and he wanted to fix it! He was going to fix it.

He barely took notice of Roman’s creature as he walked from the Dark Forest and into the Mystical Forest that was Roman’s area. The silly creation weren’t worth his attention anyway. Yeah he could probably destroy a couple of them, but he needed to take care of Deceit first and find the perfect spot to sunbathe. And when he found it, a nice big rock, sitting right in the sunlight in front of a lake and two of Roman’s stinking fairies were sitting on it, making flower crowns. The Duke let out a savage growl as he stalked up on the creations. **“Move!”** He snarled, shoving them off the rock. The fairies shrieking in horror and flying away at his sudden appearance. “Filthy creature, blah.” He complained, swiping the rock off, getting left over flowers and grass off it, the plants wilting at his touch, before he place Deceit on it.

Deceit coiled on the really warm rock and stared at Remus. Call him silly, but he didn’t travel to Roman’s Side after the creation of the Dragonwitch and Roman promising pain if he caught he and Virgil there again. So that meant that whenever he wanted to help with Thomas’s daydream, he went to Remus’s side now, although he never stayed long. Roman hadn’t been lying that day when he said that he didn’t want Virgil or Deceit there. He might not like Roman very much, but it was still his job to build the Ego and the Thomas’s Ego was both Roman and Remus. So he compromised. He only enter one half of the imagination. Now Remus had brought him to Roman’s side of the imagination and he knew it was only a matter of time before Roman found out.

“Feeling better now?” Remus asked plopping himself down on the grass, that grass around him turning gray and dead looking.

Deceit let out a small hiss and let his eyes roam across the lake in front of the rock he was now resting on. He felt better yes, the heat from the rock and the sun were heavenly and the lakes crystal blue water was a calming sight. Munching sound had him looking back at Remus who had conjured up a bowl of dead mice. The grass around continuing to spread to gray. Deceit knew it was Remus doing it. The Duke loved altering what Roman created sometimes and so rarely kept himself in control when in the imagination. But then why would he? Roman and Remus could do anything they wanted here and could not die. The imagination would not allow its rulers to be hurt and neither would Deceit when it came to the rest of the mind.

When he blinked there was a bowl of dead mice beside him. He would have gagged at the sight, wish he could have gagged when Remus had tried to force feed one to him, but he was a snake right now and all he could do was lay there. He hoped Remus would understand that he was not going to eat dead mice. He have snake attributes and turn into a snake when too cold and low on energy, but he was still a person. Or at least still apart of Thomas who was a person and so would not be engaging in the feasting of rodent flesh.

“Come on! Don’t give me that look. Their delicious!” Remus pouted, apparently he didn’t have a problem reading Deceit even in a serpents form.

Deceit answered that with a short hiss and turned his gaze back to the lake. It really was a nice spot here and it was warm. Not as warm as his room. But Remus had given him heat and wasn’t planning on freezing him to death, so with this he began to calm down a little. The sooner he warmed up and rested, he would shift back. He glanced one more time at Remus who was conjuring withering thorny plants on from the dad grass around him, changing their shape and giving them eyes. Deceit would never tell the Creative side this but he believed he could actually go to sleep now and actually focus on resting. Hopefully, Remus would stay out of trouble until then. Returning his gaze back to the water Deceit closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep again.

Remus rocked in his spot as he watch the snake go to sleep. He could visibly see Deceits scales brightening. For all that he knew about the Side. The Duke was starting to realize that after all these years he knew close to nothing about the Lying Side. Hell, he knew more about Virgil than Deceit. He didn’t even know Deceits name. Or what shows he liked. He didn’t even know why the Side turned into a snake. He knew from the day he arrived that he liked; No, that was wrong, he knew he loved Deceit. Right from the start at age ten. Remus wanted the Snake boy. Now though he realized he needed to know how to help Deceit to. Now he knew what Deceit meant when they first met. Remus hadn’t earned his real name yet, but that was about to change. “Your gonna see Dee. I’m going to be the one to steal your heart right from your chest.” Remus grinned.

A large ball of water hit him right in the face after that, followed along with balls of dirt. The fairies were back and with back up. The dirt was fine, Remus loved dirt. But the water was hitting near where Deceit laid sleeping and no one was going to disturb him. “Intruder! Get out of here!” The fairies were shouting. “Prince Roman will be notified! You will be vanquished.”

Remus rolled his eyes and summoned forth a three head cat with a rattlesnakes tail to attack the pesky things. He himself snatched a fairy who was throwing water near Deceit out of the air and held it up close to his face. “And what do you think you are doing attacking my Double Dee, snackbite?” He asked with feral grin.

“You don’t belong here. That thing isn’t one of Prince Roman’s creation! Not one of us! Leave!” The little thing shouted,

“Bold of you to talk to one of your Rulers like that! That just earned you a deliciously severe punishment.” Remus said, licking his lips, before chucking the pesky bug into his mouth and chewed as his cat creation chase the other pesky fairies away. Remus silently counted down from five, for when his brother would arrived, because for some reason they were connected like that and even although opposites would think of the same thing.

“Did you just eat one of my fairies?” Roman demanded, as soon as Remus counted to one.

“Depends on how fond you were of them.” Remus smiled, hopping to his feet and spitting out a the leftover wings. He positioned himself in front of the rock so that the sleeping snake on it was hidden from Roman’s sight.

“Seriously! Remus, I told you to stop terrorizing my creations and to stay on your side. And quit killing the flora!” Roman complained waving his hand and reversing the deaden grass back to being a healthy green.

“You’re no fun you know that.” Remus slouched. “It doesn’t always need to be whatever this is.” Remus said, indicating to all of their surroundings.” And as he waved his hands reversing what Roman fixed.

“This is what Thomas wants.” Roman scoffed, reversing Remus’s affect on the imagination again. They stared at each other. Remus tilted his head. Did he want to engage in a little play time with his brother while Deceit was sleeping in and seeing that he had yet to stirred when the fairies were attacking, Remus was going to guess that his Double Dee was in a deep sleep. So maybe he had time to play with his brother. His Morningstar manifested in his hand at the same time Roman’s sword did. “You really want to do this?” Roman dared, with narrowed eyes.

“Oh, you know it!” Remus grinned, hefting his morningstar.

The two twin clashed, weapons meeting. “I can’t believe you sometimes!” Roman scoffed, as they pushed apart, sending a swift axe kick to Remus, who avoided with a backward flip, before charging again and swinging his Morningstar. Roman parried with his sword. “I mean can you not find anything better to do beside trespass onto my land and start trouble?” He asked. Ducking from another swing of the morningstar. “I mean what did my fairies even do to you to deserve such treatment. I cannot have you come here and threaten all you live under my protection! So get out!” Roman ordered, his blade catching hold of the green sash the Duke wore.

Remus who was just having fun with his brother froze for a moment and watched his ruined sash hit the dirt. Anger filled him and he wanted to rip Roman apart and was going to, because the imagination wasn’t going to just let him kill Roman. “They deserved it because I said so!” He spat, dodging another one of Roman’s kicks.

“And unleashing your foul creations onto my land? Is that because you said so too?! Do you know how childish you sound?” Roman shouted back and landed a solid kick and another sword slash on Remus, causing the Duke to hit the rock, which Deceit slept on oblivious to what was happening. Remus paused and look at the sleeping snake hoping he hadn’t disturb him, and had stop moving long enough for Roman’s blade to rest over his shoulder and point very near the sleeping serpent even though the threat was for the Duke. “I won’t say it again. Leave my land, brother. And take your creations with you!” The tip of the sword barely touching the tip of Deceits brightening scales.

Remus’s eyes widen slightly at what he perceived as a threat to Deceit. He didn’t care if Roman threatened him, but to aim the tip of his sword at Deceit who was sleeping was crossing the line. Without a word of warning, the Duke grabbed the blade and yanked it from his brothers hands and tossing it away, as he turned around rapidly to grab Roman’s pristine white shirt collar and pushed. “Let’s talk somewhere more intimate Brother mine.” He snarled, driving Roman away from the peaceful sunny lake. Sure maybe he was being dramatic like his brother and maybe having a little overreaction too, but that was Deceit the blade had almost touched and Deceit was under Remus’s protection.

“Why you-?!” Roman struggled and a few times they both ended up rolling on the ground, but Remus wasn’t going to give in. “If you don’t stop, your going to force my hand!” Roman warned.

“You’ve crossed the line today. And today I get vengeance for it.” Remus snarled, ignoring his brothers threats.

“Remus!” Roman’s fist connected with the Dukes jaw. The fist thrown at the same time as Remus’s fist. Both twins stumbled back from the strength of the punches. Roman wiped a hand at his nose and was a bit shocked it came away bloodied, but schooled his features into a stony expression, seeing that Remus was really on the war path this time. And he didn’t care why. This was his side of the imagination and his land. He had to protect what was under his protection. “So be it brother!” He spat, summoning his sword, at the sight of the Duke doing the same.

(Deceit)

Deceit got a rude awakening as water hit his face. After napping in the sunlight he felt better, although if not a little disappointed to still find himself a snake. Which meant his temperature was still too low. But there were little flittering fairies that were throwing droplets of water at him. Roman’s side of the imagination was not welcoming, and he didn’t want to stick around in Roman’s Side long, nor did he want to go back to Remus’s. The Dukes side wasn’t bad just too cold, due to the weather always being gray all the time. He glared up at the fairies that were trying to run him off the rock Remus had placed him on and hissed irritably at them

“Foul thing! Leave! You are not a creature of light!” The fairies were shouting.

Deceit shook his scaly head and slithered off the rock. He had other things to worry about besides some pesky fairies that weren’t even real to begin with, like, Where was Remus? The Duke had left him alone and that was just out of character for him. He had seemed fascinated to that Deceit could turn into a snake. As he slithered along, he felt the ground shake. A whistling sound in the air was all the warning he got as an ax split the ground just inches before him. That alone gave him all the answers he needed.

The twins were fighting. Again.

And possibly causing a big distraction to Thomas. And the Snake Side knew he couldn’t allow Remus to out right fight his brother anymore. Thomas wasn’t a kid anymore. Which meant he had to go and get Remus, back on his own side of the imagination. But not as a snake.

Deceit stopped moving soaking in a sunlight and rested a bit. He was going to need all the energy he had to make himself shift from a snakes form. He figured it couldn’t be no different from trying to stop the shifting. A large explosion and two battle cries echoing through the imagination had Deceit holding his breath and strained to make himself shift back to his human form; If that’s what you can call it with a body cover halfway in scales. He shook his head and fixed his hat and gloves, he had to focus on his job. He only had limited amount of time like this anyway.

To continue to warm up, Deceit walked a little slower, after all it would be best if the two creative sides were tired once he got there. It would make his job a lot easier and the make it faster for him to escape to his room. It amazed him how far the twins were fighting from him. They sure could move around with ease here. When he finally found them he watched a few minute as they fought. Over what, he wasn’t too sure. But knowing them. It was probably something childish to everyone besides them. But from the Lying Side point of view it mostly looked like Remus was purposely changing Roman’s Side, and Roman was reversing all the while the twins were throwing weapons at each other.

Deceit rolled his eyes and shook his head as he walked from the safety of the trees that were partially shielding him and watched out in the open. Remus was bouncing around rather sporadically and Deceit knew better than to just run out there and risk getting impaled. Roman was more easier to keep his eye on. Taking a steady breath Deceit summoned his extra arms and let them stretch into the ground. He closed his eyes as he tried to guide them to where Roman stood. And when he notice Remus finally touched the ground he sent two of his extra four arms in the Dukes direction. Grabbing both of the unsuspecting twins ankles and tripping both.

“What in the name of Hades?!”

“Holy mother of hentai!” Remus and Roman shout both at the same time. Picking themselves up and looking and the yellow gloved hand on their ankles.

“Get it off!” Roman shouted, calling forth a swarm of swords and directing them to the Duke. Who batted them all away in the most manic way possible with his morningstar.

Deceit tried to shield himself but soon found himself impaled by a stray sword. As if his life at this moment couldn’t get any worst. Now he had a sword stuck in his abdomen “Dee….” Remus called a little hesitantly. And Deceit focused on not showing how much pain he was actually in. Pain could come later. So instead he merely pulling the sword from his body with a small hiss escaping him and watched it fade from his hand.

“Splendid.” He said and began doing a slow clap ignoring the blood that was leaking from him. It wasn’t bleeding too bad yet. “A truly marvelous show of combat and childish banter.” He could feel Roman trying to free himself from the pair of hands that kept both twins still and tighten his grip on the wiggling Prince.

“You foul fiend. I knew the were more of you! I knew you wouldn’t fight fair Remus!” Roman accused.

“When do I ever fight fair?’ Remus shrugged, before quickly turning his attention back to Deceit. “You okay?” Remus asked, trying very hard to keep his usually loud thoughts on track and focused. Deceit was back in his normal form. That was good. But they had just used Deceit as a pin cushion by getting too engaged in the thrills of battle and that was bad. He didn’t know if the imagination protected Deceit like it did he and his brother. And re-framed from struggling in the hands that appeared from the ground. He knew it was Deceit stopping them.

Roman, however had had enough. First the Emo Nightmare was trying to hold Thomas back from experiencing the thrills that High school had to offer and now his brother and his devilish friend was trespassing on his land. Besides it seemed like the Deceitful Side was fine. He wasn’t doubled over pain and the bleeding wasn’t that bad. No reason for concern. “Will you two leave now?”

Deceit decided to speak before the Duke, opting to shush Remus by placing himself directly in front of the Duke, facing Roman square on. “How sensitive of you, Roman.” He smiled. “ _I’m fine_ , by the way. Didn’t _hurt_ at all. Remus I do think we have overstayed our welcome. Perhaps we should take our leave.” He said.

“Yes! You have!” Roman said bluntly. “Something I have been telling him, before he attacked me! Which brings up another thing. What are you doing here you Snake in the grass?” He demanded.

“Was just playing.” Remus pouted.

Deceit let out a very dramatic sigh and opted to not answer Roman’s question. “Well, whatever. We got what we wanted anyway, didn’t we Remus.” Deceit tilted his head toward the Duke.

“You bet your butthole we did!” Remus said, giving a sharp teethed grin and quick nod. 

Deceit let another sly grin cross his face at Roman’s suspicious gaze flickering between him and Remus, but otherwise the Prince of Creativity said nothing.

“Well, as _lovely_ as this has been Roman. We have other things to do.” Deceit said, tilting his hat in farewell as he turned to go back in the direction of Remus’s Side of the imagination. He would sink out but that took too much energy that he couldn’t spare right now. As they walked he tried to ignore all the blood leaking from his injury. Remus was rambling about something that he care to listen to at the moment. He just wanted to get to his room. He didn’t want to find out if a Side could really die in the imagination or not. Didn’t want to risk hurting Thomas should one of them bite the dust. And that stupid pulled was getting stronger. 

When they were fully back in the Dark side of the imagination Deceit had to stop and shivered as the chill was returning. There was something pulling him and he didn’t know what it was but he felt like he had no choice but to listen to it. Like some type instinct he had and it was only awakened now. It didn't feel bad, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to ignore it. It was going to take him somewhere and he didn't know where. He had to make sure Remus and Virgil didn't panic too bad with whatever was going to happen. Remus almost barreled into him. “Remus.” He said, slowly and grimaced at how tired he sounded. He had his hands pressed on the wound.

“Yeah, Dee?” The Duke answered looking worried, with how paler Deceit was looking now. 

“None of this is your fault.” He said, making himself stand straight. He was slipping. But it didn’t feel like death. “Try not to let Virgil panic.” He said.

Remus nodded. And froze when Deceit erupted into nothing but tiny yellow lights that vanished into he mindscape. “NO!” He shouted, when it hit him.

He’d just kill Deceit, over a stupid fight with his brother! But wait no! No, no, no, The imagination would let them hurt each other. So surely Deceit wasn’t gone. But what if he was. Would they get a new Deceit? That would be weird. But cool. But not his Deceit. That couldn’t happen. Without much thought Remus summoned his door and ran through it and into his room.

“Hey! Open up Remus! What did you do to Deceit! I can’t get him to answer my summons.” Virgil was shouting as he banged on Remus’s bedroom door. “I know somethings up! I felt it! What did you do?”

The Creative Side yanked it open and pushed past the Anxious Side, making a beeline for the yellow door. Only there was no handle. “huh, that can’t be good.” He mused, trying to will a door handle to appear, but none did.

“Hey! I’m talking to you!” Virgil huffed, standing off to the side, away from Remus.

“I think I kill Deceit.” Remus said, slowly still processing it himself.

“ **What?!”** Virgil shouted surprised, tempest tongue slipping out. The Emo teen pushed the Duke out of his way to inspect the door. “Why?!” He shouted turning to face to the Duke.

“Would you believe if I told you it was suppose to be a fun day?” Remus gave a smile grin with a shrug.

“No...” Virgil huffed, tempest tongue vanishing, giving the Duke a glare. Before he started pacing. “He can’t be gone. His door is still here but what is Thomas going to do with out all of us. He could get in a situation where he actually need Deceit now! And none of us can lie like him!” He was talking himself back up into a panic.

Remus didn’t care right now. Deceit’s door was still here and for some reason that was a comfort; he wasn’t sure why that was such a comfort but it was.

“This is all your fault! What were you even doing to him?” Virgil asked, upset.

“He turned into a snake and I was trying to get him to change back, but-” Remus started explaining.

“Wait, wait, wait! He turned into a snake?” Virgil asked.

Remus nodded. And Virgil walked up and smacked him on the back of the head. “You idiot! You put Deceit back in his room when he gets stuck in that form!” Virgil growled. “Why didn’t you come to me?”

“I tried, dipshit!” Remus growled back, making the Emo jump back at how furious he sounded. “I didn’t know what else to do so I took him to the imagination and then we got into a fight with Roman and Deceit got impaled.” He finished, glaring at the Anxious daring him to say something else. A reason to let out the building emotions building in him. Deceit wasn’t in control right now. Remus still had free reign over the mind, if he so wanted.

Virgil scoffed and quickly retreated to his room. “You better hope he’s not really gone.” The Emo mumbled before slamming his door shut.

The Duke could not make himself leave the yellow door. Something was telling him that he needed to stay and keep watch, so Remus paced for hours in front of the door waiting for something to change. He was in the middle of planning on just breaking the whole door, when he noticed a new door handle appear and wasted no time in barging in. “Double Dee!” He exclaimed, but was met with a ball of yellow light sitting on Deceits bed. All the lamps were turned on and the closer he got to it, the better he was able to see and coiled up sleeping snake in the middle of the yellow light.

A swarm of emotions swarmed the Duke as he curled himself on the Lying Sides bed and wrapped his arms around the glowing ball of light, adding his body heat to it to try and help. “I got yeah Dee. Next adventure I’ll take it easy on you okay.” He smiled. Deceit was coming back to him.

It wasn’t long before Virgil soon sneaked into Deceit room and without much paused, curled himself into Deceits bed wrapping his own arms around the light. Remus didn’t say nothing to the Emo, too focus on the yellow light in his arms. It was like a silent agreement between them. Deceits room was neutral territory where the Emo and the Duke would not argue, but focus on the one who took care of them.

(A few days later)

Deceit yawned and tried to stretch out, but found himself trapped, by something comfortingly warm. Opening his eyes he first noted he was in his bed. The next thing he noticed was that despite Roman’s and Remus’s best efforts he was still alive. And the third thing was that Remus and Virgil had him sandwiched between them as they too slept. And he wasn’t about to argue about that, except now he was hungry. “Well, this is _horrifying_.” He said, jolting both Sides awake.

“You awake!”

“You good?” Virgil and Remus said at the same time.

“ _No. I certainly do not like waking up in a cuddle pile. Or whatever this is._ ” He answered with a sly smile as they all sat up.

Virgil gave a small smile before knocking his shoulder into Deceits. “Lair.” The Emo mumbled contently climbing off the bed. “Well, I’m going to go make some coffee.”

“Virgil.” Deceit said, with warning.

Knowing why the Deceitful Side didn't want hi drinking the dark liquid from the gods, the Anxious side threw another smile his as he walked from the room. “Guess you better come stop me then” He challenged, the newly respawned Snake Side. Before starting to run down the stair.

“Wait Dee!” Remus said, grabbing the Deceitful side by the wrist.

Deceit looked at him with subtle confusion.

“Why didn’t ‘I’ know you could turn into a snake?” The Creative side asked. "Virgil knew."

“I told you before Remus. Its nothing against you. I just don’t trust easy. But I now trust you to never use this knowledge against me. And to bring my back to my room immediately if it should happen again. Not parade me around like a glorified pet.” Deceit said, with a slight frown.

Remus thought he would be mad after hearing Deceits answer. But how could he, when this was Deceit telling him the truth. Deceit hadn’t told anyone. And the Core sides and Roman probably didn’t know Deceit had such a small weakness. One Remus was going to help him protect. As soon as he learned how. And that meant gaining Deceits trust. And that meant more dates to the imagination. So, Remus put on a big grin. “Okay. Next time, though tell me when our adventure gets to be too much.” Remus said, giving a rather quick can rough kiss on the Scaly side of Deceit face before bounding out of the room and down the stairs, with manic laughter

Deceit didn’t follow right away too busy processing that someone had touched, no not touch, but had kissed his scales. His gloved hand hovered over the spot that the kiss had touched. Surely, the Duke was just trying to mess with him. Was just being his normal Dukey self. Yeah that had to be it. Ridding the thoughts trying to plague his mind Deceit righted his himself and made sure he had the wrinkle out of his slept in clothes before making his way down the stairs. To make everyone something to eat and to stop Virgil from consuming coffee. He did not feel like stopping The Anxious Side and Thomas from going into a panic today. Then later he was going to have to talk to Remus about boundaries and to ask him before forcing him into an unwanted adventure.

Yeah that what he had to focus on today. Among other thing. Well, one thing at a time, Deceit thought as he descended the stairs. To start his day.

**TBC**

**A/N: Next chapter is a time skip chapter. And sorry for the delay in updates. The Holiday are really screwing with me. I hope everyone had an Awesome Christmas and a even more Awesome New Year! 2020 is almost over Yay!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Growing Up Together**

**Chapter 17: Paranoia…?**

Deceit was watching Phantom of the Opera when Virgil came back from his time with the Core Sides. After High School it was getting harder and harder to get along with Virgil. Thomas hadn’t longed finished collage and was now starting to become a decent performer and social media sensation. All of which the dispute between Virgil and Roman started to grow, and the other two Core Sides taking Roman’s side, due to Virgil’s scary approach; as they called it. Deceit had spied in on a few of those arguments and it was really ridiculous of them to think Virgil was scary. Deceit knew that he himself and Remus could be way scarier than the Anxious Side. So when Virgil came back today, and stomped his way into the kitchen, Deceit watched him and could tell that it was another one of those days. “Bad day again Virgil?” He asked, from his spot on the couch. And the Anxious side began rummaging through their pantry angrily.

“What tipped you off?” Virgil huffed, slamming a cabinet door shut, and turned to face Deceit who was still on the couch. “Do you know what Roman’s plan is now that Thomas is making it big?” Virgil hissed.

Deceit didn’t say anything. He already knew. Remus had told him about it a few days ago and usually, Roman wasn’t too far behind in thinking the same thing. But Deceit wanted to know what Virgil knew first.

Due to no answer, Virgil huffed frustrated. “He wants us to show ourselves to Thomas. To show ourselves to his fans! Their going to think Thomas is insane if he does that!”

Deceit tilted his head at that. “All of us?” He refused to let a hopeful note worm its way through there.

“No, just the good parts of him. They said, I wasn’t going to be able to manifest because I’m a Dark Side.” Virgil hissed. “That...That we were never meant to manifest.”

“Roman’s word I presume.” Deceit said, rolling his eyes back to the television where the Phantom was rowing the beautiful Christine to his lair as they sung a harmonious melody together. “Perhaps they have a point this time.” He added. Virgil was starting to pick up habits from the Cores Sides anyway. So much so, that when he called Remus a scary monster to his face, it had hurt the Duke and upsetted him. It was that day Deceit had learned that Remus never viewed himself as scary and did not like being label as scary. The Virgil and Remus weren’t on speaking terms now. And Deceit sadly played the messenger between the two.

“What?” Virgil asked.

Deceit muted the television. Virgil wanted to meet Thomas. Hell, they all did. But Remus, Virgil, and even himself, were not strong enough traits. Repressed personalities, that were labeled as unwanted. “Thomas doesn’t need to meet us. When the Core Sides show themselves. We will still be repressed. Besides, the Cores Sides will make him wary of us if we even did manifest.”

Virgil kicked at a kitchen chair in anger. “Its not fair! They should take us with them!” The Shadows of the mind creeping out in their home toward the anxious side. Deceit waved away a wisp of shadow that was encroaching on his lap, chasing it away.

“We will not have the energy to follow them Virgil. So I suggest you calm down.” Deceit huffed.

Everything went silent for a moment, Virgil seemed to be gathering his thoughts. “How do you know?”

“What?” Deceit asked.

“I said, how do you know.” Virgil asked.

“Trust me, I just know Virgil.” Deceit said with a note of finality, and unmuted the t.v., done talking to the Anxious Side about it.

Virgil scoffed, and stomped upstairs. He didn’t get it. Deceit usually wasn’t so dismissive with Virgil. Virgil wanted to meet Thomas. He would be able to protect him better that way. And what better way than actually talking to the one who he was trying to protect. It would make his job easier if he could make Thomas see he was good. Not just not a disorder. But Deceit had shut him down.

Virgil eyed the yellow door. Deceit knew something and he wasn’t sharing.

Remus came out of his room and Virgil smirked as an idea hit him. “You stink you know that.” He sneered to cover up his smirk.

“Its what I was going for.” Remus said, with a feral grin. “Going to find Dee and see what he thinks about it. I’m been fermenting this scent for weeks now.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “He’s downstairs hogging the couch.” He directed.

The Duke was gone before Virgil even finished talking. Proud of himself, Virgil pushed open the yellow door to Deceits room. Deceit knew things and Virgil was going to find out what it was. Now he just hoped that Remus would keep Deceit busy enough, so the Anxious Side could snoop around, with much worry. Or at least less worry, than what he already felt.

Looking around the room Virgil tried to decide where to look first. Deceit kept his room neat and organized, so it shouldn’t be hard to find whatever it was that Deceit was hiding. Virgil made a beeline for the bed and looked under it finding it clean underneath. Which sucked. That was where Virgil like to hide things. He looked through Deceits closet and dresser drawer; and still nothing. The Anxious stood in the middle of the room, trying to figure out where Deceit would hide something and then his eyes landed on the desk. He hadn’t checked it yet.

Virgil tried not to move thing to much. He didn’t want Deceit to know that he was snooping. And Virgil wasn’t finding anything in the desk either, and was going to just give up and leave, until he found a drawer that wouldn’t open. The Anxious Side look around for a paperclip or something that would help him open it. He had seen plenty of YouTube clips on how to pick a lock and once he found a paperclip he put that knowledge to use, and was very happy when the lock gave with little effort and the drawer popped open revealing eight journals with their names on all of them.

_1\. Thomas Sanders_

_2.Patton (Morality)_

_3.Logan (Logic)_

_4.Deceit_

_5. ~~King Romulus(Creativity)~~_

_6.Virgil (Anxiety)_

_7.Roman (Creativity)_

_8.Remus (Creativity)_

Virgil picked up the journals. Why did Deceit have journals with all their names on it? The journal with Thomas’s name on it was thick and had a rich leather brown cover with three locks on it. Virgil wanted to so badly see what was in this journal, but how could Deceit have such a thick journal on Thomas, if they never met Thomas? Virgil sat the Journal to the side. It was weird a journal with Thomas’s name was even in Deceits room. It was weird that there were journals with their names on it. Just like the one with Thomas’s name on it, the other journals had locks too. But not as many as the first. The journal with Deceits own name was on didn’t even have the Lying Side’s real name on it. And Virgil didn’t understand why there was even a journal for the long gone King of Creativity, but that wasn’t important right now.

Not wanting to stay in the room any longer Virgil placed the journals back into the drawer and the way he found it, except for three and the paperclip he used to pick the lock in the first place. The Anxious Side immediately ran from the room and into the his own, making sure to lock the door before jumping on his bed and laid the three journals in front of him. These three journals would tell him what he wanted to know. He could feel it.

He wanted to jump right to the one with his name, but he was too anxious about what he would find in it so he pushed it further away. That left Deceit’s journal and Thomas’s. Virgil pushed Thomas’s journal away too. He felt guilty for even thinking about it and for even taking it in the first place. So that left Deceit’s own yellow themed journal. Unlike the other journals Deceits had a simple little lock on it. Virgil didn’t feel guilty when he looked at it. Deceit seemed to be keeping tabs on everyone. Wasn’t it fair that someone knew something about Deceit?

It didn’t take much to pick the little lock and open the journal. Virgil scanned through the pages trying to find out how Deceit knew they couldn’t manifest. He was a few pages in when he found it. The pages was cover in his scribble and an unsteady handwriting, with traces of jelly or paint on it.

_Dear Diary._

_Its Deceit again. Today Thomas turned four and I felt weird today. So weird and King Creativity was acting weird too. He kept stalking me and saying mean things about my scales. I wanted to say mean things back, but I didn’t. If I hurt the ego I hurt Thomas and that was is wrong. Today I learned that I could change my shape. I can look like Logic, Morality, and Creativity. Its fun to change shape. Its fun to confuse the others too. I can get away with a lot of pranks this way._

_That weird feeling stay for the whole day though. Like someone was tugging on me. When it was playtime, that pulling feeling got worse and pulled me into the ground and I fell, right in front of Thomas. I knew it was Thomas. We look the same. I was just more scaly. I was going to tell him my name but he gave me a better one. Then he changed it. I showed him my trick and made him laugh._

_He tried to show me to his parents but they couldn’t see me. No matter how much I waved. But that's okay. They seemed to like me anyway and called me his imaginary friend. I found that funny. Thomas said we would play next time. Sadly, I couldn’t play long. So I am here. I am really tired. I am going to show myself to Thomas again._

_________________________________________

_Dear Diary._

_I can’t show myself to Thomas anymore. I keep getting him trouble and his parents are telling him to not listen to me. So I will have to stay in the mindscape and talk to him there. I also keep turning into a snake after each visit but I stayed longer than usual. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. I faded. I think. I went to talk to Logic . I didn’t tell him I had shown myself to Thomas. That was my secret. And he said that if something like that were to happen we were too young to handle losing so much energy it took to become solid. But as a Core Sides ~~manefistain~~ (Logic uses too many big words) manifestation could be probable. I think he was saying that we or I should have died. Its scary now that I think about it. I’m not strong like the Core Sides. I should have died. _

_But I can’t tell anyone. Thomas doesn’t need me anymore anyway. Creativity is always saying I am not good for Thomas and Thomas’s parents agree. I’m a snake. That’s all I’ll every be. My name is Deceit._

Virgil couldn’t believe it Deceit had shown himself before all of them. And Thomas named Deceit, but Deceit didn’t write down the names. Virgil took a guess as to what name he was given and if that lying snake thought he was going to get away with it; He had another thing coming. The more Virgil read the more Deceits talked about how the Core Sides were different. How they were the ones who manifest. How he wasn’t going to any other side manifest, not when Thomas didn’t want to see them. Claiming Thomas probably would never be ready. Deceit wasn’t going to let Virgil manifest and show himself to Thomas. The more Virgil thought about the angrier he became.

Any thoughts of not looking into the other two journals vanished has he went to pick the lock and opened the journal with his name on it. And ripped the pages out once he seen that it was notes on what he did everyday of his existence. Every little thing was written in it, from what Deceit was able to convince Virgil to do to the Anxious Sides own secrets. Virgil didn’t stop reading there either, but he did rip out a few pages of Deceit’s personal journal as well for good measure. For the hurt of betrayal and dishonesty that had always been between them. Once done destroy the journal Virgil moved to the one with Thomas’s name on it. He tried opening it the same way he did the other journals but apparently the locks on this one was different. He couldn’t get it open. He even went as far as to get scissors and it was just like this journal was different from all of the others. Virgil tossed it back on the bed. He didn’t need to look in the stupid book. He could already guess what was already in there. The Snake notes for when he spied on everyone. Deceit couldn’t be trusted.

He wasn’t going to let Deceit get away with it. Wasn’t going to let Deceit hold all the cards. Wasn’t going to sit in his room and do nothing. Instead of walking through the house like they usually did. Virgil popped from room to room, but Remus and Deceit were gone. That left Remus’s castle in the Imagination.

(Remus’s Castle)

“Read it!” Remus said, excitedly shoving a book into Deceits hands and pushing the Lying Side into one of the library chairs in castle. Deceit sighed heavily already missing his spot on the couch Remus had dragged him from.

Instead of trying to argue or talk it out with the Duke, Deceit looked at the book that was being given to him. ‘Lord of the Lies’. “What is this?” He asked.

“I made it for you. So take it!” Remus grinned, moving himself to sit on the arm of the sturdy chair so he could look over the Snakes Side’s shoulder. “Now read it! Its full of devious misadventure and cunning play from the main character.”

“Sound _horrible._ I suppose I should give it a read then.” Deceit hummed a small smile making its way on his face. He wasn’t going to ask why the Duke was giving him another present. The Creative Side seemed to always be bring the Snake side gifts. And who would deny themselves gifts, even if some of them were a bit unconventional and disgusting; Call him selfish but he liked the gesture.

Plus his skin has been itching him lately, and that meant his shed was close. So this was a nice thing to received before he locked himself in his bathroom and suffered alone for about a week. And this time it wasn’t a dead animal it was something he could take with him and read. This was a nice moment between them.

“ **Janus!!”** Virgil’s voice echoed in the library causing the two other Sides to look up as the Emo popped in front of them.

“Who’s Janus?” Remus asked, before looking down at Deceit. “Wait is that your real name?”

“ **Yes, you numskull, that is his name, that special little name that Thomas gave you isn’t it?!”** Virgil hissed.

Deceit stood up quickly, making sure to leave the book in the chair. “How do you know that?! You can’t know that unless, unless….” He looked from Remus to Virgil again. “You found them?” He hissed back.

“OOO~ Virgil’s in trouble!~” Remus sing. “Found what?” He asked quickly after.

“ **Yes I did.”** Virgil snarled.

“You stole from me.” Deceit accused. “You went and snooped through my room! How much did you read?! How did you even get to them?”

“Want to chop off his hand as punishment?” Remus offered, although Deceit wasn’t paying attention to him.

“ **Don’t worry, I only read through your journal. But that was enough.”** Virgil said, summoning the yellow journal from his room and threw it at Deceits feet. **“You showed yourself to Thomas.”** He stated.

Deceit didn’t reach for he journal. He didn’t know when he started keeping journal on everyone. He just knew that, that was part of his job. To write everything down. To know what is happening, when it happened. Those journal gave him new pages each day. Nothing could happen to those journals. “I appeared as his imaginary friend. It _wasn’t_ the most reckless thing I have ever done. And certainly _not_ something that needs to be repeated.” He said calmly.

“ **I will show myself to Thomas.”** Virgil stated.

“You _are_ a Core Side you _can_. I will not let you.” Deceit denied. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t risk losing Virgil just because he wanted to be one of the Cores. The Anxious Side had to come to terms that Thomas would not welcome the manifestation of anxiety with open arms.

“ **Watch me.”** Virgil challenge, his eyes going purple and the shadows of the mind coming to his call.

“Say the word Janny, I’ll take him out in one hit.” Remus offered.

Deceit shook his head and using his own ability, pushed to send Virgil back to his room, but was met with resistance.

“ **You are not going to repress me!”** Virgil shouted, as he sunk from the imagination. The Shadows coming to wrap around the Anxious Side, creating nothing but a silhouette of the side with glowing purple eyes.

Deceit rubbed at his face. “No, not fully. But you are going to send Thomas into a panic attack, because you have become so paranoid. That you went through my things.”

“Yup, looks like its time for a time out, Paranoia.” Remus quipped, although he sound anything but amused.

Virgil gave one more hiss before he was fully sent back to his room, where Deceit locked the door Emo’s door and made it to where he would be unable to leave. The Snake Side then summoned his books the ones that Virgil took and held them close when they appeared in his gloved hands. No one was to read these books. He was happy to see that Thomas’s journal was still locked.

“So?” Remus started, causing Deceit to look at him warily. “Can I call you, Janjan now?” The Duke smiled.

Deceit did not return it, instead he picked up the book Remus made him and decided it was time to leave. “Whatever.” He mumbled, sinking out of the imagination and into his room. Remus apparently lose behind. “Stay over there.” Deceit snapped. Pointing the Duke to the bed and away from his desk, as he opened the drawer that held the journals. He didn’t even check to see if Remus had followed his instructions. He would have to put them somewhere else.

He careful opened the journal that he used to keep track of Virgil, frowning even more seeing some pages ripped from the book. He would have to recreate them. Pushing the ruined journal aside. And moved his attention to the most important one of all. Thomas’s Journal. Deceit never wrote in this one. He didn’t have to. Thomas was the one that created the pages within this one. The locks on this journal may look normal but they weren’t. Those locks would only open when in Deceit’s hands and only when Thomas had something to say. Something he wanted. Something he needed to hide. Something that only Deceit needed to archive. Secrets, wants, and Lies. Deceits let his gloved hand run over the precious journal that was Thomas’s. Glad that Virgil had not been able to look at it.

Virgil who has been getting more and more troublesome the more he went to the Cores. Virgil wanted what the Cores had and Deceit couldn’t give that to him. They were not meant to. Deceit was not meant to let them. Virgil did not understand the big picture and Deceit could not let Virgil change how things were going. Deceit eyes the corners of the room. The shadows there growing the longer Deceit watched them. Virgil was still upset.

“Janus.” Remus called, un-naturally quiet.

“I need to talk to Virgil.” Deceit said quickly, moving swiftly to his door. “Go back to your room Remus.

“But I don’t want to.” Remus pouted, getting up and following.

“Wonderful! Then go to the Imagination. I don’t care!” Deceit snapped, locking his room door and leaving Remus to stand in front of it, as he went to Virgil’s room. Ignoring the inch that was running down his scales, as he entered without knocking. Pleasantries were long gone now. “Virgil! Your behavior today is unacceptable.” Deceit hissed. Stopping as he glared at the black silhouette with purple eyes.

This wasn’t good.

“ **You spying on everyone is** _ **ACCEPTABLE!!**_ _ **WHAT ELSE ARE YOU HIDING FROM US**_ _ **JANUS?**_ _ **I THOUGH WE WERE A FAMILY!! I TRUSTED YOU!!!**_ _”_

“Nothing else. Your being paranoid and if you don’t calm down I can’t let you leave.” Deceit warned.

“ _ **YOU DON’T GET TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!”**_ Virgil hissed. The shadows lashing out and pushing Deceit against the door, the doorknob digging into the itching scales there. The shadow covered side stomping closer to Deceit. _**“I’M LEAVING! I’M NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU ANY LONGER!! I WILL PROTECT THOMAS FROM YOU!! FROM EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING! CAN’T TRUST! GOTTA KEEP HIM SAFE! CAN’T LET HIM TRUST SO EASILY! CAN’T LET HIM TRUST YOU!!”**_

Deceit hissed as the Virgil shadows whipped around him and pushed the doorknob deeper into his back. “I can’t let you leave then. Not if you are going to keep being paranoid! This here is paranoia, Virgil. This is what you are becoming.”

“ _ **I AM NOT PARANOIA!!”**_ Virgil shouted. Slamming his fist beside Deceit’s head.

The Snake having enough of this temper tantrum grabbed at Virgil’s arms and bit down on the forearm, causing the other side to pull back with a pained hiss. The purple in Virgil's eyes taking on a yellow tint. But Virgil was fighting it. Deceit didn’t care about truths here. Deceit need to help Virgil from devolving before he becomes a problem for Thomas. “Sorry, Virgil. But I can’t let you leave.” Deceit said with finality, slipping from the room.

Deceit kept his hands on the door watching as yellow veining trickled onto it and a very clear lock sounded, just as Virgil on the other side started to throw himself against it. _**“LET ME OUT!! YOU LYING SON OF BITCH!! YOU LIAR!”**_ Virgil shouted. The Shadows of the mind wisping through the mind and collecting near the Anxious Sides door.

Deceit walked away, ignoring the loud pounding of Virgil trying to break down his own door. “Janus.”Remus said un-naturally quiet again. When Deceit neared. The Creative Side having not moved from his spot in front of the yellow door.

“Just don’t….Remus.” Deceit said, holding up his hand and quieting the usually talkative side. “I-” he started but stopped. Virgil was right about one thing. They were a family and Deceit was tired of going through his shedding alone. “I will let him out when he calms down.” He said instead, gloved hand going to scratch at his scales on his face. The itching was getting worse. The stress with Virgil was probably bring the shedding on quicker.

But instead of asking the Duke to stay with him. Deceit went into his room and locked the door.

(Two days later)

Deceit wasn’t having a great time. He was sweating and getting chills, and his stomach was bothering him. But the book Remus had written for him was a delight to read as he laid on the floor of bathroom trying to peel the layer of old scales away. Sometimes soaking just to help the old scale loosen a little. Still though, the scales on his back were the worst. They were always the worst to get.

He still had Virgil locked in his room and if the thin mist of shadows gathering in their home was anything to go by the other Side was still upset. To pass the time his little snakes would come and go to keep him updated. The Core Sides still planned on showing themselves. And Roman was busy planning the for Thomas’s next video in which the Sides were going to be introduced.

He was in the middle of holding one of his little creation that there was a loud crash from his room and then Remus was in his bathroom. Looking down at him. “Hey look I finally caught the snake that’s been stalking me!” He smiled, holding one of Deceits little yellow creation by the tail. “Do you want it? Or can I eat it?”

“Its _not_ mine.” Deceit admitted, and let the creature disintegrate into little lights even the one he was holding.

The Duke’s eyes held a glint of un-contained curiosity watching the little light as they went back to Deceit. For a full minute there was silence before the Dukes face changed, into a serious one. “Your not suppose to be able to do that.” Remus stated.

Deceit let his head drop back against the tub, his neck muscles aching and itching. “I _don’t_ know how. Its a part of me. It is me.”

Remus had dropped down to the floor in front of Deceit, sitting crisscross applesauce and leaned really close to the Snake Side. “Are you sick Janny? You look sick. Did you throw up? Can I have it?”

“I’m _not_ shedding. And I do _not_ need help.” Deceit nodded.

Remus thought about for a moment. “Can I keep the scales and make a soup with them?” He asked.

That got a laugh out of the Snake Side as his maneuvered himself to where his back was facing the Creative Side. “You get my back to stop itching and get them off, I will cook the soup for you myself.” He could practically feel the Dukes wide grin behind him as arms wrapped around him and pulled him up, until he was being carried to from the bathroom and to his bed. “Remus?” He asked cautiously when he was laid face-down.

“Just getting comfortable. I’m not going to rape you. I mean I could if you want me to. I could rip your pants off right now and hold you down. Make you scream until you-”

“Remus, do keep rambling, I am _not_ suffering right now.” Deceit interrupted, looking over his shoulder at the Duke. Remus was crouching over him like a prowling predator with a hungry type of look in his eyes when his hands hovering just the Snakes Sides pants, that the sight almost had the Snake Side to jump right out of the bed, shed or no shed. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Remus didn’t even look sorry about being caught. “Going to rape you.” He answered.

“My scales, sweetie.” Deceit reminded. Letting his head drop back onto his bed. “Or no soup.”

“Your no fun today.” Remus pouted, starting to peel the dead scales off the Lying Sides back. Summoning lotion, to rub on the scale patched to try and help moisten and further loosen the skin. The ministration of rubbing the lotion in seemed to relax the Snake Sides muscles slightly.

“And your full of it. I think that's enough for both of us.” Deceit hummed, letting the Duke work at getting the scales off. “Is Virgil still trying to get out?” He asked.

“Yup.” Remus answered popping the ‘P’. “Kick at the door and screaming like a bitch. It stopped being funny yesterday. It would be more entertaining if something besides him ramming into the door happened.”

Deceit hummed. He already knew that. But hopefully soon the Anxious side would tire and the shadows would retreat. Deceit felt his eyes slowly start to droop. With his room the perfect temperature and Remus’s magic fingers removing his old itchy scales it felt so good. “Remus. I’m _not_ going to sleep. I expect to you to be done when I open my eyes again”

“I got ya Noodle.” Remus reassured. The Duke leaned over the Snake Side when he received no response. Janus was out. Remus sat up straight and went back to his mission; removing the old scales.

He was learning more and more about the Deceitful Side. And while Virgil was the one to let Janus’s name slip, it was nice to know. Janus fitted Deceit. And now he had two names to help make nicknames. As if the Lying Side couldn’t get any better, he sheds. Janus was a dream come true. And Remus wasn’t going to mess it up. At least not like Virgil. Virgil was crazy wanting to leave and spend time with those boring Core Sides. There was no fun there.

But Virgil was making Janus feel bad. Maybe Virgil should leave. Remus frowned. He could help the Emo get out. Deceit was sleeping so it wouldn’t be too hard. But did he want to help get rid of Virgil?

Maybe he should ask Roman?

**TBC**

**A/N: So yeah.. I actually had a bit of a writers block on this one. Really hope its ok.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Let’s go to Sleep**

“REMUS! What are you doing up there?! And in my castle?!” Roman demanded.

And Remus gave his twin a cynical grin as he was swinging back and forth, while upside down on the chandelier in Roman’s Great Hall. “I can’t come see my dear sparkly brother?” He cackled, making the chandelier swing more rapidly.

“You? No” Roman answered, not liking the creaking sound the ceiling was making by his brothers antics.

“I need a favor.” Remus said, reaching for one of the light bulb on the chandelier.

“The answer is no. Whatever it is: its no.” Roman denied.

“I need you to screw Anxiety.” Remus continued talking over Roman, letting himself drop from the chandelier once he was able to get one of the light bulbs to munch on, landing in front of his brother.

Roman had a very funny expression flash across his face as he let out an offended gasp. “Are you insane?! I would never-”

“Oh, come on!” Remus interrupted with a roll of his eyes. “Just rock his world, I know you want to! And between you and me. I think he would enjoy it. I mean the tension between you two is so sickening I’m ready to fuck both of you just to get rid of it. Anxy needs something besides that stick up his ass.” He winked at his brother.

Roman fixed Remus with an irritated glare. “The nerve! Get out!” He demanded, pointing toward the closest exit.

Remus ignored the demand again, busying himself with turning the light bulb on and off in his hand, before taking a bite out of it, undeterred by his brothers behavior. “If you need help getting your sword up, I can give you some great tips.”

“Stop talking!!” Roman shouted, covering his ears. “Leave! Please!”

“Have sex with him!” Remus insisted. Bumping shoulders with his brother, only for Roman to move away.

“Remus that will never happen.” Roman insisted stomping away.

“Roro, is it because something is wrong with your blade? Does it need to be sharpened?” Remus asked, giddy, following his brother.

“I swear Remus, I will fight you to the death if you don’t go away!” Roman promised.

“You promise!” Remus said, already holding his morningstar over his head ready hit Roman with it, with a wide smile on his face.

Roman rolled his eyes unaware of the threat Remus was presenting behind him. “In the name of Zeus!! Why hasn’t the Dragonwitch eaten you yet!”

“Because last time I gave her an upset stomach!” Remus answered, bring his weapon down, Roman dodged just in time, manifesting a shield to help parry his brothers attack.

“I thought I told you to leave?!” Roman snarled, over his brothers laughter.

“And I told you to go have sex with Anxy.” Remus countered, as they launch into one of their usual battles in the imagination.

(Deceit)

Deceit stared silently at the mending wall that once held Virgil’s room door. He didn’t really know when but it had happened between the time Remus had last used his magic fingers to help finish up peeling the last of the old scales from his back and when Deceit had finally emerged from his room. Virgil was really gone. He had already called for his snakes and already knew Virgil had not gone to the Core Sides. He didn’t know where the Side had gone. He did worry that Virgil had tried to manifest with the Cores when they started appearing to Thomas. If Virgil did that and couldn’t...Deceit would feel it. At least he was sure he would at least know. Nothing seemed out of balanced so maybe things were fine. Maybe Virgil had calmed down.

“What happened here?” Remus asked, emerging from his room, looking like he just came from a war zone. Knowing him he probably did.

“ _Nothing._ Virgil has moved out.” He said, turning to descend down the stairs. He wanted something to eat. “You still have those scales right Remus. I believe I owe you soup.”

“Uh-oh. Do you want me to drag him back?” Remus asked producing the jar of dead snake skin, while he watched Janus set up the stove with a pot and ingredients. “Don’t forget the lemon scented pinesole. I like zing it brings.”

Deceit did as instructed. Tossing a few other chemical into the pot along with the dead snake skins. All the while Remus rambled on and on about the recent fight he had with Roman in the imagination. And Deceit listened as he stirred, like he always did. For all of them. Especially Virgil and Remus. He had to, in order for everyone to continue doing their job, he had to know everything. He kept Virgil safe when he first formed. Helped the Side get a voice in on the decision Thomas made and even got him in with the Core Side so he could talk directly to them, so he could be heard more clearly. The soup in the pot started swirling faster and faster. Not even Remus was allowed to do that. No, the Duke had to rely on the twin telepathy he and Roman seemed to have some times, to even get an idea across. But no, Virgil just had to know what Deceit was up to. The hot liquid in the pot started splashing and bubbling now. Why Deceit, agreed to no manifestation. They weren’t wanted. But it just wasn’t enough for the Anxious Side. So he made Deceit the bad guy. That was _fine._ Janus _loved being the bad guy._ It fit his aesthetic anyway.

-anus. Janus. JANUS!”

Deceit blinked finding Remus pulling him from the stove, taking the spoon from the snake side. “What?” He hissed.

Remus pointed at the pot. The bubbling over and now very messy pot that still had what was left of the liquid that was just now swirling around more slowly. “I know I like things messy, Double Dee, but don’t go doing anything special on my account. You could have gotten hurt.

Deceit let out a laugh doubling over in Remus’s arms that had pulled him back from the stove. “It _funny_ , right?”

Remus didn’t laugh with him, however instead switching his hold to where he had the Lying Side swung over his should and started marching his way back up the stairs and into his room and through the imagination door. Ignoring Janus as he hissed and struggled. “Remus! Let go of me! I will repress you! I swear I will.” Deceit promised, not liking it when Remus just suddenly picked him up and taking him to the imagination door.

“The more you squirm the more excited I get. And I already want to drill into your scaly-ass. Maybe engage in a little tentacle sex now and then. If only I could get Thomas to watch hentai. Talk about Porn gold mine.-”

Deceit froze at the Dukes rambling, before aiming an elbow to the back of his head. “Keep talking about raping me, please. I just _adore_ it right now. Where are we going?”Deceit asked, noticing that they were not walking in or near the Dukes Castle, but rather to a cozy looking house that had loud music that could be heard from the outside. “No! Nononono! We are not going in there, Do you even know who lives there?” He hissed, renewing his effort to slip from Remus’s hold.

The Duke, laughed unbothered as he kicked I n the door. “Sleep! The party has now arrived!” Remus cheered, tossing Janus into the home and surprisingly safely onto the nearest couch.

“Dukey!!” Sleep cheered back. “And oh my bitch, shut up! You brought Janny!” The Sleep function smiled, moving through the home that had many, many other functions that made up Thomas.

“I’m _Ssstaying._ ” Janus hissed, making a break for the door, that Remus was still standing in front of.

“No, you’re not. You are going to have your breakdown, your downtime here with me and Sleep and everyone present, and your going to do it with whatever Sleep has here at this forever party!”

“Coffee! Lots of coffee, girl!” Sleep said, shoving a cup into Janus’s hands and throwing himself stretched out into Janus’s lap.“And please let it all out. I can use it when nighttime comes around to help with the Dream stimulation.”

“Hey!” Remus asked sounding offended, pushing Sleep away from the Janus, causing the function to land on the floor, while he himself laid himself across the Snake Sides, like the Snake Side was his own personal pillow. The Creative side then proceeded to try and catch the straw to Janus’s cup with his mouth.

“I cannot party! I need to go to my room.” Deceit insisted, trying to push Remus off him.

“Just sit back and enjoy. You never have fun.” Remus pouted. “You’re always holed up in your room.”

“Babe, that might have more to do with everywhere else being to cold for him. He going to need a heater if he’s going to stay. ” Sleep offered.

Deceit glared at the function. “If only I could shut you up like everyone else.”

“Love you too babe, now drink your coffee.” Sleep smiled, happily taking his own straw into his mouth. Holding a remote in his hand switching up the music that was resonating through the house, switching up the mood to one that of a rave party.

Deceit doubled over and draped himself onto Remus’s chest. The Duke wisely said nothing beside swatting away any other function that wasn’t Sleep and pulling the Snake Side closer into an awkward embrace.

“I’ll fix things Jan.”

“Be quiet Remus. I’m _fine_.” Deceit shushed.

“Yeah, I know.” Remus smiled, kissing the Janus’s scaled cheek.

By the time Remus had deemed Janus relaxed enough to even consider letting them leave Sleeps very loud and caffeinated home. Deceit himself actually did feel a bit better and energized. Even though they seemed to have brought half of the party decorations home with them. However, when they did walk back out Remus’s room, They both caught sight of a silhouette of Virgil vanishing into nothing but wispy shadows and then gone.

“Should we be worried about that.” Remus asked, going to the spot that the dark silhouette was standing.

“Yes. He’s doing it. It will take time but...Virgil will meet Thomas.” Deceit said, pointedly not acknowledging the spot and going straight to his room. “Remus, thank you for a _horr_ _i_ _fying_ night. _Don’t do it again._ ” He sent a smile smile to the Duke and a wink before disappearing into his room.

The cheer from Remus could be heard through is door. Deceit placed his hat on the stuff mongoose and snapped his fingers to put himself quickly into his fuzzy p.j.’s.

(Out in the Hall)

Remus was hard at work, looking at the thermostat, the book about snakes from Logan in his hand, as he read through the chapter explaining proper temperature for snakes. It was hard to keep the thoughts that were running through is head straight to focus, he needed to get them out of his head soon, maybe when Sleep was ready to start the REM process that night. He would just jump in before the Sleep Function could even step in. Hell the Function might even help like he does sometimes. And the both of them would laugh as Remus ruined the dreams Roman had created. Let Sleep weave in the nightmares Remus created instead.

First things first though. Remus glared at the thermostat, it was the reason Janus stayed in his room all the time. The whole place was too cold, same with the imagination. But if he fixed it, then Janus wouldn’t be trapped in his room all the time. He could actually take Janus out longer in the imagination and if he read the signals right; The Snake Side might like him back and Remus wasn’t about to let that slip through his fingers.

He might not be the romantic.

He might not be the Good Creativity.

He might be disturbing.

And nothing to Thomas but intrusive thoughts.

But he wanted Janus. He wanted him from the moment he saw him.

So screw Virgil for wanting to leave. He wasn’t going anywhere.

Snapping his fingers he watched as the temperature on the thermostat jumped up to the appropriate temp. and dusted his hands in a job well done. He done something good. Maybe he could do more though. Just for his yellow noodle.

**TBC**

**A/N: I don’t know how many more chapter I will make for this story I am going to create. I know I am time skipping a lot in it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Surprise!!**

Hidden in the depths of the mind Deceit watched as Thomas got to know the three Core Sides. There was no sign of Virgil yet. However there was no reason to go looking for him. Thomas still showed signs of anxiety, caution, and a good dose of fear; Wherever Virgil ended up he was still doing his job and that was all that mattered. Besides Deceit had other things to worry about besides just one Side, like Roman. The side with the most ego, along side Remus. Both really were in a slump, but with Roman being the main function Creativity that got listen to, he was the one Deceit would have to start with before finishing up with Remus. First things first he needed to understand what was wrong with them.

Roman was easy. He was having a doubts about his own work and was in a bit of a slump. Deceit just had to give him a push in the right direction. Find a way that could spark that fire of inspiration for the Princely Side.

Remus was another thing. Not only was he in the same position as Roman, but was starting to act oddly. And whenever Remus started acting weird, well let’s just say you had to be careful wherever you went in their home.

Which brought Deceit where he was now. Disguised as Patton and following Roman through the imagination. Patton was busy and Logan was busy elsewhere, so that left an opening for Deceit to step in. He could stay longer in the imagination on Roman’s Side due to the perfect climate the creative side liked to keep and so had all the time in the world. And here he was making friendship bracelets with Roman, all the while keeping a cheery demeanor that was natural to the Moral Side letting Roman show off and telling Deceit all that was bothering him.

“And then they told him that he might not get the part because he couldn’t hit the note due to his vocal range! Like really! We can hit it! I know we can.” Roman ranted talking with his hands enthusiastically.

If Deceit could he would have rolled his eyes, but focused on the flower bracelet he was trying to make. How did Patton do these so fast? He was having the worst of luck getting the flimsy flora to sty tied together. “I know, kiddo, but they haven’t made their decision yet right? Your talent and skill are always top notch you know that. So stop doubting your abilities.” He placated, stroking Roman’s ego while trying to stop the flowers friendship bracelets from falling apart again. “Now tell me what really bothering you, kiddo.”

And with that Roman seem to deflate. “Is it that obvious, Pat?” He asked, refusing to look at Deceit.

Deceit nodded. “Of course it is. _I am Morality!_ _Plus what kind of Dad would I be if I couldn’t tell something was bothering one of my kiddo’s?_ ” This time he did look up and from the bracelet and gave the Princely Side one of Patton comforting smiles.

“Aww, Pat!” Roman returned the smile before losing it again. “Its just Remus and I fight all the time and lately its like he is able to swat me away like a fly. Especially when I go to Inspiration Falls, He’s always there taking up the inspiration even if we fight to the death. Its like he wants it all for himself now. I think he’s trying to replace me. I fear Thomas may want him over me, if this keeps up. What if I’m not good enough anymore? What if my creations aren’t good enough, because of this? Because I cannot get any inspiration?!” There was a moment of silence between them as Deceit mulled over Roman’s insecurities. “You don’t think I’m going to be replaced by Remus do you. His ideas, there so, so….”

“Remus.” Deceit offered. He should have guessed it would have something to do with his brother. Sibling rivalries were definitely a thing, in the twins cases, with both of them possessing Pride and Ego. However, Roman suffered the most from the pressure of coming up with new ideas on a daily basis now. Remus while not listened to and maybe had more room to wiggle around barely felt the pressure Roman did, but that didn’t mean he didn’t suffer the same episodes as his Princely Brother.

“Yeah! And who knows what he’s doing with all that inspiration from Inspiration Falls. Listen to me, I sound like Doctor Gloom. Thank Hera he’s gone or he would get a kick out of this. This would be the perfect time for him to swoop in a turn things into his favor.”

Deceit resisted rolling his eyes. The most Virgil would do was state the obvious which is what the Lying Side could not do. That never worked with Roman or Remus. They need to be stroked and built up. However Roman’s situation seemed to coincide with Remus behavior lately. The Duke was gone most days now in the imagination and barely bother Deceit. Not that Deceit was complaining, the Duke did fix the temperature in their home to where he didn’t have to hide in his room all the time. But whenever Remus did come back he would be much quieter and seemed focused on something. If Janus thought about it. The Duke barely put out any disturbing creations lately. So what was he doing keeping Roman away from Inspiration Falls. “Have you considered talking to Remus? Your both Creativity maybe he working on something?” He suggested in Patton happy pappy way.

“He would just about has helpful as a gum on a sidewalk. If his mood is anything to go by.” Roman huffed.

Translation, Roman didn’t think Remus could be helpful or would be helpful. Deceit let out one of Patton disappointment sighs and made sure to put on a pout as he went back to the fail flower bracelet. “Don’t you think your being to hard on yourself and him. I mean its not like fighting him all the time-”

“THAT’S IT!!” Roman cheered pointing at Janus, who did a wonderful imitation of a startle yelp and was in no way ready to jump away for fear of a sword being thrust at him.

The disguised Side had to remember to stay in character, because he did not yet give any other advice yet besides maybe the two Creative Sides talked it out. What was bothering one had to be bothering the other and twin telepathy and all that. “What’s it, kiddo?” He asked.

“Its Remus and his silly squad of Death Patrols!” Roman answered the sword now making an appearance as he struck a princely pose. “Remus has been trying to break me down and squash what pride and bravery that make me, me, by keeping the Inspiration Falls to himself. So he and his minions can come over and take what is ours! Well let me tell you Pat. I will not let that happen! I will go over there now and storm his castle and make right all the fail battle attempts that I let happen! I will not let them prevail. Inspiration Falls, is meant for the whole Imagination! I will not let my brother monopolize it!” He spoke loudly as he began marching to the Dark Forest that was at the edge of his side.

Deceit took a moment to recollect his thoughts, because no! And WHAT?! How was everything wrong their fault?! “Well, you wanted his ego back. It came back stupider than ever.” He chided himself, before slipping back into character and jogging after Roman. “Wait! Roman fighting doesn’t solve anything!” He scolded, trying to reel in the Creative Sides attention back on him, so he could talk him down.

“Just stay there Patton, this shouldn’t take long.” Roman comforted.

Deceit felt anything but, as he continued tailing the Prince spouting out ever guilt and Dad like excuse to try and get Roman to stop but soon found himself lost in the Dark Forest with the Creative Side walking closer and closer to what just had to be Inspiration Falls. Deceit always found it funny that anything the twins had to share was always on place conveniently in the middle the split. So the two Creative Sides shouldn’t tried to fight over those places.

“Patton I’m telling you, you don’t want to be here. The middle is not safe.” Roman warned again, to Deceit.

“And I'm telling you, I’m not leaving. Not even if I get scared because _that’s what Dad do. They don’t leave their kids._ ” Deceit quoted. Ans really the middle wasn’t that scary. You go toward Remus’s Side that is when things got scary and weird and dangerous. But Roman wasn’t wrong Patton wouldn’t like the middle either. But for right now he was Patton. And he was determined to make sure the Roman was uplifted and not going to rage war on Remus’s side over an over dramatic sibling rivalry, misunderstanding; he hoped anyway.

“Look, Padre.” Roman said stopping in his tracks and faced Deceit who was still wearing the Moral’s Sides face. “If you don’t want to go back that is fine. But I insist that you stay right here and out of sight. Remus is not someone you want to come face to face with.” The Creative Side warned, before turning back around and marching toward the falls.

Deceit leaned against the trees and watched him go. He needed a plan anyway.

“Hey Janny!” The Duke greeted as he walked by with urgency.

“ _Horrible_ to see you too Remus.” Deceit greeted back and both sides paused and stared at each other. Deceit mentally smacking himself for dropping character.

Remus blinked once. “Why do you look like Patty?” The Duke asked.

Too late now. Deceit sighed and let the disguise drop.

“And you don’t come to the Imagination.” Remus added.

“I’m _not_ tailing your brother. He _isn’t_ waiting to fight you at Inspiration Falls under the speculation that you are keeping him away as a ploy for us to take over the Core Sides by weakening Roman’s abilities. However foolish that may be but I do have to wander why you are not in the mood to sharing the Falls as of late?” Deceit questioned.

The grin that threaten to overtake the Dukes face quickly went away; just barely. “That...” Remus started and it was apparent that he was trying to not let the grin break out again and Deceit appreciated the effort even if the Creative Side was failing at it. “Sounds really fun. The fighting and the blood Dee. We could build armies. I could create so many creatures to torture his side.” Remus rambled unable to contain his thoughts.

“Are you planning on going to war with your brother?” Deceit interrupted.

“No.” Remus answered, breaking away from his thoughts. “But maybe one day.”

“Then why are you hogging the Falls from him? Its not like you to need them to help inspire your thoughts before.” Deceit asked with narrow eyes. Could this be the day Remus would lie to him?

“I just need them for a project. I need to be in a certain head space and the Falls help.” The Duke said, slightly kicking at the ground like a child that just got disappointed.

Deceit frowned. “Should I ask or do I not need to know?” He asked.

Remus tilted his head as he thought about it. “Not yet anyway.” He answered with a smile. “Can I go fight Robro now?”

Deceit rolled his eyes. “How about you _not_ throw the fight today. Thomas will suffer if Roman continues losing to you.”

“He’s not really losing as much as getting kick out.” Remus offered.

“So you just been making it impossible for him to enter the Falls.” Deceit stated.

“Pretty much. I mean if we fought, we’d just be evenly matched and then no one would win.” Remus nodded.

“So traps.” Deceit guessed.

“And monsters. Lots of monsters and killer plants.” Remus nodded.

“Let him have it today.” Deceit decided.

For a second it looked like Remus was going to argue but then he stopped. “Jan you shivering.” He pointed out. “Maybe you should go home. I’ll summon the door.”

“ _Yes_ thank you. But I will wait for Roman to return. You return home or go cut down some monsters.” Deceit waved the Duke on. His form taking on Patton's look again.

“Whatever you say Padre!” Remus cackled. “But only this once.” He said, as he jogged away, to where Deceit didn’t really want to know.

Deceit let his body shake a few more times before letting himself slip into character again. He would need Roman to end their time together and then slip away. Then he would figure out what Remus was up to, to cause such a dis-imbalance with him and Roman. He waited as long as he thought Patton would be able to wait before, going to Inspiration Falls himself.

He never actually seen the Falls, but had always heard that they were a stream of things that Thomas had seen, touch, felt, and experienced. Creativity could come here should they so desired for when they were having trouble coming up with ideas and spend the days with the Falls until something jumped out to them. So when Deceit seen the Falls come into view he couldn’t help but take a moment to marvel at the wanders that he could see flowing through the waters. It took him another moment to realize Roman had changed himself from his Princely clothes and was now in a pair of swimming trunks and diving from the top of the Falls and into the water, coming up hold a bubbly that was playing a short image to him.

“Patton! Look!” Roman called seeing Deceit standing on the edge of the Falls.

“ _You_ _had_ _me worried, kiddo._ ” Deceit said, while fighting back a smile he was sure Patton would have at seeing Inspiration Falls while scolding the Creative Side.

“Sorry Padre. But that rat of a brother of mine wasn’t here and hasn’t showed so I could help but dive on in. We need some ideas for the few projects and for that to happen I need a good dose of inspiration to get the job done.”

Now he was sure Patton would probably come up with a certain pun right about now but Deceit just shook his head, he needed to go and find Remus after this. “No, thank you. _I think I’m going to go back and dive in_ _a nice inspirational bubble bath._ ” He smiled getting ready to take his leave.

“Oh com one Patton, you never turn down a chance to start a splash war!” Roman chuckle, as he sent a splash of water at Deceit.

As soon as the water hit him. The Lying Side felt cold then hot at the same time as he was drenched. The water from Inspiration Falls proving that is wasn’t just water. And it didn’t like Deceit one bit. Steam was coming off him and he felt his disguised slipping. He was aware of Roman’s concern voice getting closer but as soon as his Patton disguise slipped. Deceit didn’t waste time to look to see if Roman had summoned his sword. He immediately sunk out and only caught a glance of an angry Roman in swimming trunks charging him.

Deceit as soon as his feet touch his bedroom floor snapped his finger to change from his soaking wet clothes. “Well, that _couldn’t_ have gone better.” He mumbled to himself. While not going as plan Roman seemed to be doing a whole lot better and back to his normal self.

Deceit let himself drop into his desk chair and let himself slouch in it. Maybe he could find Remus some other time. At least until the chill from the imagination got knocked off by the heating lamps in his room.

“Dee!” Remus called, coming right in.

“ _Don’t_ knock first.” Deceit scolded.

“Oh sorry.” Remus stepped out and closed the door and knocked.

“Not now Remus. Maybe in an hour or so.” He answered, as the Duke came back into the room.

“That’s too long.” Remus pouted.

“You going to tell me why you so desperately need the Inspiration Fall?” He countered.

“No.” Remus frowned.

“Then I will _not_ seem you in an hour.” Deceit sighed.

He wasn’t a fool to expect Remus to just leave, but he certainly wasn’t expecting him to cage the Lying Side in his own chair and snarled. “What did Roman do?”

And if Deceit actually moved a little further back in his chair it was most definitely because it the Dukes breath smelt horrid and not because of the animosity in the Creative Sides tone. “ _Everything. I didn’t_ get a little wet, which is why I _didn’t_ come back to my room after I was _not_ revealed.”

“Oh.” Remus gave the lying Side his space back. “The water from the Falls made you drop your disguise?” The Duke asked.

“The mind _isn’t_ a mysterious place, that we _do not_ call home.” Deceit sighed out, because yeah, he wasn’t expecting that outcome at the Falls. It totally through off his original plan, but with the same outcome.

“Oh, well, as long as your not hurt, Remy has invited us back. And I already said yes.” The Duke smiled, grabbing hold of Janus gloved hand and dragging the other side with him to Sleeps home.

(The Next Day)

Deceit stood silently in the background as the Core Sides were huddled around their television. Doing their job in helping Thomas survive another day of creating and performing and posting said creation. It was their second day of actual Youtubing a new series and had yet to notice The Snake Side had even appeared in their side of the mind. The reason he was here was because as of now while were showing themselves to Thomas it was in small intervals, like an hallucination of sorts appearing one at a time throng Romans created dreams and daydreams; How else do you think Sleeps character came to be. To get Thomas use the them without traumatizing him. A big part of that; whether any one realized it or not, was for Deceit to make Thomas believe they were just hallucinations and dreams. And that took a lot of concentration when they were always pushing the Snake Side away or not letting him work with them. Today however, once Thomas was done playing his three roles portraying the Core Sides, was when the real Logic, Morality and Creativity would actually pull away the veil and present themselves to him. If Virgil would show Deceit wasn’t sure. The Anxious Side had now all but vanished besides his influence.

If Deceit had his way he would rather like Thomas to just act out their roles and just continued seeing them in dreams, so not to cause disruption to what he would describe a normal way of living. But then what did he know. He wasn’t even wanted so instead of fighting a losing battle he retreated to let thing play out and for the Core Sides to fix any problems they may cause. Logan surprisingly being the one to shut Deceit down today.

So he just left for his room and hummed comfortably in when the warmth in his room enveloped him that was interrupted by Remus knocking on his door almost immediately and coming in. “J.J. I created something and I want your honest opinion!” He said, pulling the Snake Side from his room.

“ _Perfect timing._ Maybe _not_ later?” Deceit offered, although he didn’t tried to shake out of the Creative Side grip.

The Duke was covered in dirt and even had a few rips in his outfit, but that was the usual Remus looked desperate for someone to appreciate his work and Deceit was the only one who barely reacted badly toward the stuff he created. And a Side like Remus not getting the attention he needed and not able to show off was a bad thing. You can’t keep sides like Creativity locked away without consequences. So the Snake Side although wanting to be left alone let Remus take him to the imagination, ending up in Remus’s Great Hall.

Deceit blinked confusingly. Nothing looked different or new. “Where is this creation, exactly Remus?” He asked looking around.

“One sec.” Remus said, snapping his fingers and the lights in the Great Hall turned off for a few minutes and then back on revealing doors on either side of them.

Deceit looked around eyeing each door. They were mostly the same color some green and some that were green but splattered with what look like red paint. The temperature was different in the Great Hall too. Not as warm as his room, but comfortable. Remus had made his castle warmer; That was odd. Deceit always thought that the Creative Sides liked it cold, considering they ran hot. “I’m am _not_ confused as to what all this has to do with your new creation.” He finally spoke, fussing with his glove to give himself something to do.

“I have created mini worlds in each room and I want to test them on you.” Remus explained.

Deceit eyes the closest door. “ _Yes, I think I will_. Honestly Remus I think its a grand idea but maybe _not_ kidnap someone else to test them on. I _haven’t_ had a busy day today.” He declined. Because it would just be his luck Remus prank him and locked him in one of those worlds. Maybe not to be mean because obviously to the Creative Side it would be funny to hear someone banging on the other side begging to get out. “Besides my reaction _would be very_ satisfactory to you.”

“Don’t be silly. You just have to open the door and tell me what you think. You can walk in if you want and as a precaution I created a safe word for you that will send you back to your room things get dicey.” Remus said, excitedly and draped an arm around Deceit and guided him to a door, also preventing him from leaving.

Deceit hummed in thought. And glanced at the door to the Duke draped on him. “The fact that there _isn’t_ a safe word _has no_ cause for alarm.”He said, quirking an eyebrow.

“Your so sweet my yellow noodle.” Remus smiles, nuzzling his face into the Snake Sides neck.

Deceit pushed the Dukes face away from his. “Consider me flattered. I guess I _have a choice_ then.” He said shrugging the Creative side away.

“No not really.” Remus answered, with a smiled.

Preparing himself the Snake Side open the door he had been pushed to, coming face to face to a roaring lion on a chain leash in some sort of basement like room. Deceit immediately closed it. And silently looked at the Duke who seem to be studying the others face intently. Causing The Lying Side to move a little closer to door he just closed. “What?”

“You didn’t like that room.” Remus stated.

“Not a fan of lions. Sorry to disappoint.” Deceit confirmed throwing in a smile.

“Next door then.” Remus pushed, going toward a green door with the red splattered paint. “This one! Open this one!” He insisted.

Opening the door presented Janus to a what can honestly be described as the tea party from Wonderland. It looked like something Roman would show off. Only as the soon as Deceit was spotted the occupants of the tea party seen began smashing things. One of them sending a cup hurling straight to the Snake Side in the doorway. This time it was Remus who closed the door. “Not totally perfected. But it turned out better than expected.” He grinned.

“You wanna go in and join that chaos don’t you?” Deceit stated.

Remus nodded. “But this is important.”

“This has to do with Inspiration Falls doesn’t it.” The Snake Side accused.

“Oh yeah. But I can’t tell why. Its more fun this way.” Remus nodded again as he pushed Deceit to another door.

They continued on this cycle with the door. Some showing disgusting scenery's to ones that looked like replicas to a horror film or game. One being similar to the game Five Nights at Freddy’s that had a screeching bear and fox running at him on sight. The doors like that one while not surprising to find did make the hairs on the back of his stand up. He was mostly use to Remus’s oddities and even appreciated some. However, when he opened up another door and a circus covered in black and white colors with clowns that were also black and white met him. _**“Are you the birthday boy!”**_ The nearest clown asked, with his painted on smile and the Snake Side practically slammed the door shut with a hiss escaping him.

Behind him he could hear Remus holding back a manic cackle. “I didn’t know you didn’t like clowns Dee.

“I _do_ like clowns.” He said, straightening his hat and gloves and marching away from the green door, as if he wasn’t bothered at all. to one that had red splatter on it. The one with the paint splatter always started off nicer than the ones with that were just green. Some even just had scenery in them with nothing prowling around although the color were faded. He even came across on that had a nice open meadow in it with a small brook. And another that opened up to a nice cabin that looked so homey until the walls start converging in on the room. Which was a shame since the inside of the cabin had been aesthetically pleasing.

The rooms soon be have different themes and Remus would every now and then ask question to ‘Was it not enough? Or ‘What was wrong with the room and scene?’, that was just witness. And Deceit would answer them.

After a few more scary one. That Deceit was certainly not bothered by he approached the last door. It was had the red paint splatter on it and opened it. The room before him was a bedroom, painted in yellows and greens with black and yellow pillows on a bed with a very nice heating lamp on the ceiling. The room even had his snake plushie in it. Janus leaned closer sticking only his head in the room and the lamp on the ceiling came on. “Want to walk into this one Dee?” Remus asked giddy.

“ _No._ ” He answered already walking into the room. It looked like his bedroom almost but only slightly different. He poked at the snake plushie on the bed and upon a closer new immediately it was new. But this room was odd too. Nothing like the other rooms was happening. “Remus I must say I _always_ knew you could make something like this.” He admitted. The room was calming. He didn’t know Remus could match his brother.

“Really?! Cause I made this on one the fly.” The Duke admitted from outside the room watching the Snake Side looking through the room.

Deceit was about to reply when the mirror on by the closet cracked and out few a ghost causing more to appear. The Snake Side barely held back a shriek, but did hiss and practically ran through Remus had the Duke not moved out of the way in time. A ghost slipping past the door that slammed shut and began flying about the Great Hall.

Remus watch the whole thing and while it was funny to him he did not laugh. It stopped being funny when Deceit who was trying to not coward and run, but rather speed walk from the ghost flight path had found his way to almost every thing in the Great Hall including the Duke’s own throne. “Dee Dee.” He called gently over the whooshing sound of the doors disappearing. “You’re not afraid of ghosts are you?”

“ _I’m not._ ” Deceit answered clearing his throat to cover up the lie, peeking from around the throne trying not to look like he was searching for the thing that could move through walls.

Remus was looking at him. “So, you wouldn’t mind that its right behind you.” The Creative Side said, pointedly looking behind Deceit.

The Snake Side bolting from his place behind the throne and instead behind Remus. Although he refused to grab hold of the Duke. He wasn’t that scared. At least he wasn’t going to show he was that scared. “ _Don’t_ get rid of it already.” He tried to say casually.

With a wave of the Creative Sides hand the ghost flying around was gone.

Deceit let himself step a few feet from the Duke fiddling with his capulet and gloves to try and distract himself from his momentary lapse of composer. “I hope you found that hilarious, if that was what you were going for. A good practical joke if you want to get someone in a false sense of security then you _haven’t_ succeeded. Will that _not_ be all?”

Remus was silent for a moment before a grin spread across his face “Yup!” He answered as he summoned the exit to the Imagination, letting Janus leave alone.

The Snake Side was grateful to walk right back into his room and let himself collapsed on his bed. Today was just tiring. Hopefully Remus would be sated for a few days before he needed Deceit again. But the Core Sides were going to keep him busy. He could feel it. The veil was lifted and Thomas now knew. That meant more lies. Better defenses against the things the other were not allowed to say. And hiding the existence of their side of the mind.

(Few Day’s Later.)

Deceit found himself entering his room and collapsed on the floor, exhausted. The Virgil had joined the Core Sides and his room firmly place in their side. The Anxious Side had even been able to reveal himself despite the Snake Sides effort to keep him hidden once he had been able to sense him again. Virgil was no longer his to send away now that Thomas knew of him. That job was now Thomas’s. His room warmed him up as he laid on the floor seriously contemplating on sleeping there. Remus hadn’t been by in days and while that was worrying, Deceit figure he would just send a snake out into the mindscape to find the Duke and let things be for now. No one ever listened anyway.

“Double Dee, you in there?” As if summoned by the devil the Duke knocked on the door.

“Go away Remus. I can’t today.” Deceit mumbled, refusing to get up.

The Creative Side popped his head in anyway, intestines wrapped around him like a scarf. “You look like shit today.” He commented.

Deceit grunted. But said nothing else

Remus dropped down beside him. “Bad day with the Core Sides?”

“Virgil is _not_ with them now.” Deceit informed.

“Oh. Want to see something cool?” The Creative Side asked.

“No.” Deceit said, turning his head from the Duke’s direction.

He listened as Remus rocked back and forth for a bit waiting for him to leave like he would usually do. “Janny I know you said not to, and to go away but I think you really need to see this so up we go!” Remus said, lifting Janus up and to carried him one armed to his closet.

“Let go of me! I say I can’t today! No scares! No gore!” Deceit wiggled.

“Oh Shush. You’ll thank me. You been working to hard. And I worked really hard to make this.” The Duke argued back hefting the slipping snake and readjusting his grip as he made a yellow and green door appear in the back of the closet. And walking through it. He didn’t let the Lying Side go until the door closed and there was a loud clicking sound signaling a lock had flicked.

Deceit put space between him and Creative side. “How dare you! I said no.” He hissed.

Remus rolled his eyes and grabbed the Snake Side by the face and turn the others head in the direction he wanted.

Deceit felt his eyes widen. Remus had taken him to a meadow that was muted in colors on a gray like scale and in the middle was nestled a cozy looking cabin. The temperature here was perfect, that for a moment he questioned if they were still in the Imagination had it not been for one of Remus’s creations prowling long the edge of the trees. Remus chuckled beside him as he grabbed his hand and started leading the shell shock Snake Side toward it. There was even a small brook running through the meadow. Approaching the door Deceit let his hand run across the wooden door, turning to look at Remus who was excitingly gesturing for the Snake Side to open the door.

Remembering the doors in the Great Hall a few days ago, the Lying Side made sure to open this one slowly just in case this a was very elaborate repeat. The whole place look normal like is was get away cabin. Once the door was fully open he hesitated walking in but soon found himself standing in the middle of the main room of the place. Remus standing off to the side watching as Deceit spun around taking in the whole room. “Okay. So what happens now?” He asked.

“What do you mean?” The Creative Side asked with a confused tilt of his head.

“Isn’t there going to be something to try and jump-scare me with. Are you going to start chasing me around with a knife and maybe stab me this time?” He interrogated. Silently hoping that the Intrusive Side wasn’t going to stoop that low.

“Still salty about the ghost thing, I see. I mean I could chase you around with a knife if you really want me too. But I don’t think you could out run me. I wasn’t lying when I said you looked like shit.” Remus said, no sounding amused like he usually did.

The Snake Side narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “So you didn’t bring me out here to re-enact some horror movie?”

Remus shook his head.

Deceit ventured further into the cabin finding the bathroom and a bedroom that was decorated in blacks and yellows, with several comfy blankets and a very large heating lamp that was located in the ceiling above the bed. The kitchen looked empty but as soon as he opened the fridge and cabinets magically filled with utensils and food. He didn’t escape his notice that the place was heating up the longer they stay in it.

“So what do you think?” The Duke asked eager like a puppy to know what Deceit thought. “I’ve been working on it for a while. Took a lot of Inspiration to even make presentable, and hard. I don’t know how Roman does it. Making something nice but -” THE creative Sides hand flew to his mouth at the flick of Deceit’s wrist.

“You made this? This isn’t part of Roman’s side?” He asked.

Still unable to talk, the Duke shook his head.

“This is why you needed Inspiration Falls?” Deceit asked again, releasing the Duke and allowing him to speak again.

“Yeah. You need a place. Patton has a kitchen. Logan has a study. Virgil has his room. Roman has his side of the imagination. And I have mine. Here no one will be able to disturb you not even me if you don’t want. My creations won’t bother you or jump you. Your own piece of land of my land! We’re neighbors! Best part this cabin will do almost anything you ask of it. You take care of me and the others. This place will take care of you! You just have to relax! Of course you could do other things here too, but you would have to ask nicely or very dirty. I’m open to both.”

As the Duke rambled on and on, Deceit was looking around again. This place was very well made. “You made this all for me?” He asked interrupting the still rambling Creative Side.

“Yeah! And it will be the last time I make something this nice. After the doors tests I picked what I knew you like and took out all the kinks that made you stress. Here you distress. Boring style or fun style. And the weather I made sure would be the perfect temperature for you on my side and here at all times..-”

Deceit took one last look as the side started rambling again, before a smirk pulled at his lips. He walk to the still rambling side who was now talking about how anyone who trespassed beside without Deceit permission would be slaughtered and tortured for daring to do so. The Snake Side reached and pulled the slightly taller side down to his level and kissed the Creative Side on the lips effectively shutting him up. “It’s a _horrible_ gesture Remus. And I _loath_ it.” He smiled, pulling the for once silent Duke to follow him toward the bedroom.

The Duke never thought his thoughts could be so still until Deceit kissed him. He followed like in a trance and the Snake Side threw off his capulet, hat and gloves and beckon Remus into the room with a com hither look in his mismatched eyes. “Remusss I think I’m ssstill cold. I could usssse ssssome extra heat.” He said, flashing his fangs.

The Creative Side looked like Christmas had come early and practically catapulted himself in to the room after the Deceitful Side. “Come here you yellow noodle! I’m gonna eat you!” He cheered as he pushed the Snake Side into the bad and pinned him.

Deceit chuckled and place another kiss on the Duke. “You can try.” He challenged, his snake’s eye flashing yellow for a moment.

“I’ve been waiting for this day. You have know idea!” Remus grinned showing off his own sharp teeth, eyes flashing green in response to Deceit show. “Let’s christen this place!” He cheered starting to kiss the Snake Sides skin starting on the scales and making his way to the smooth human side. Removing the Lying Sides clothes that got in his way. His tentacle coming out in his excitement. But the extra limbs just seemed to caress up and down the Lying Side and Remus unwrapped Deceit from his clothes. “Just let me take care of all of this.” He said, nibbling on Deceits exposed ear. “Your blushing so red. Like your pore could bleed. I going to ruin you tonight.”

“Promises, promises.” Deceit panted. Pulling the Dukes hair and catching his mouth, his own extra arms coming out during the excited coursing through his veins.

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry to stop it there but this chapter is getting kind of long. Let me know what you thought. If I moved it too fast, too slow?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Security Systems**

Remus stared down at the sleeping half naked Snake Side under him, with a very prominent pout. Janus had fallen asleep, right at the start of their first time. It was like the little bit and energy that had spark died as soon as the room reach its designated temperature setting, then a blink and a yawn later and Remus found himself undressing, groping, and kissing a sleeping Janus. The Duke himself still had his pants on and they were now very uncomfortable. But from his position of holding himself above the other side, he couldn’t deny that the Deceitful Side under him was very fucking hot! Especially with that peaceful small smile that was plastered on it. The Creative Side groaned as he rolled to his side and off of the other Side. No use continuing if there was only going to be one to tango. That wasn’t any fun. The thought did cross his mind about committing somnophilia, after all the other side was beautiful even while asleep, but he didn’t think Janus would like to be absence during at least the first round. “Damn it...” He cursed, letting his head drop onto the bed. At least he now knew that the other Side did like him and his gift. But what was he suppose to do now?!

He picked himself up and shook the other’s shoulder. “Jan, wake up. This isn’t fair. You can’t just bait me like that. I could just rape you. I wasn’t joking all those times before.” He said. “Don’t make me wait!!!”

“Mmmwwwaaiit…..” Came the mumbled reply. The Snake Side still asleep rolled onto his side and snuggle close into Remus, unconsciously hugging up to him. His extra arms disappearing, since the Snake Side was asleep and not consciously using the anymore. So Remus put his tentacle away.

“And I was the one accused of pulling something deliciously horrible. At least I don’t tease and sleep.” Speaking of; Wake up! We didn’t even start chopping cherry trees. And I want your cherry!” The Duke insisted.

The other side moaned in his sleep, still deep in a sleep

Remus felt his eye twitch. “Jeez, I knew you worked yourself to the bone but this just isn’t fair. You can’t sleep through this.” He insisted and aggressively shook the Snake Side.

Janus’s snake eye cracked open slightly, as he grumbled. A sleepy smile spreading across his face, before the eye closed again and Remus deflated.

“Guess you meant it when you said you can’t today.” The Duke sighed. Waving his hand a bit to put their clothes back on. And slowly climbed out of the bed. “I’ll just check to make sure things are working right I suppose.” He mumbled, as he went to leave. But paused at the door to stare at the sleeping side on the bed. “Unless you suddenly wake up and want to continue?” He said very loudly.

Janus said nothing, besides a soft snore.

Remus made a sound of impatiences. He couldn’t wait any longer!! He wanted his Snake now!! Mind made up he made a dash for the bed ready to pounce back on it, so he could continue. Making grabby hands the whole time. And then it happened. When he blinked it was like the cabin had moved itself to where he would be outside the room with the door slamming shut and locking itself. Disappointed the Duke watched as a sign magically appeared on the door. ‘ _Do NOT Disturb!_ ’. It was a mixture of feelings that flooded him as he stared at the door; disappointment, surprise, and pride, but the overall feeling was want. And he didn’t to destroy something that had been so hard to make. Not after he just gave it to the Deceitful Side.

“Oh poopy.” Remus grumbled as snapped himself outside of the cabin along with the main security system. It was still in need of maintenance so he guessed he could put all his pent up energy to fixing it. He stared silently in the eyes of his own image, the eyes blank like a dolls. He stalked around the thing a few times. He had went to the Logical Sides room and had stole a book called Puppetry for Beginners to help with its creation but that proved boring so the Creative side just ended up turning to a movie called Reel Steel. He liked the idea of him protecting this small sanctuary he made for Deceit, but in case he couldn’t make it in time he wanted to still be the one to put the fear in whoever crossed onto this area of his side; Of Deceits small piece of given Imagination, so he made the security system to have his face. He positioned himself back in front of it, and snapped his fingers watching as the eyes on the look-a-like doll glowed green.

“Master how may I serve thee.” It responded in a broken mechanical voice.

Remus grimaced at that. “You sound like if you gave blowjobs it would feel like sandpaper. Voice Change!” He said, tapping the look-a-like doll in the throat.

“Will this suffice Master?” It responded, voice coming out almost the same as his own.

“Now that is much better. If Jan likes you good enough we could do a threesome with you. Oh I got to remember to fix that on you.” He smiled.

On the ground Remus let his shadow connect with the shadow of the dolls the shadows flashed green as they became connected, making one whole shadow between them. The Creative Side watched as he summoned his morningstar and watched as the doll before him did that same, copying his movements of letting the weapon rest on against his shoulders, Its body relaxing from its stiff doll like position and more in the way Remus like to carry himself. Remus then changed his body position into that of battle stance and watched as the doll did the same, before engaging in slight combat with it. The doll was sturdy and didn’t break easy, but he still had to give it battle techniques for combat.

As he sparred with his doll look-a-like, Remus’s let his mind slip away to what else he could add to this place to make more secure for Janus. He already had it where the cabin would do almost anything for the other side, even summoning himself if his Double Dee wanted to have some extra fun. And now he also created another him to ensure that no matter what, if he couldn’t make it in time then this doll would put the fear in Janus’s enemies and trespassers for him. But wouldn’t it be cool if he had another option. wouldn’t it be awesome if Roman joined in. But it wasn’t like he could trap his brother in the walls of the cabin without anyone noticing. Well, he probably could. Now he wanted to try. “Hey doll face, freeze.” He commanded. Watching as the doll look-a-like froze mid-swing. “Wait here.” He went to go find his brother before stopping and looking back at the doll once more. “Don’t let Janny see you.” He added as an after thought. “In fact go stuff.” And the security doll went from a frozen battle stance to a rigid soldiers stance and shrink to where it was hidden in the grass.

He stood there a minute waiting as he felt through the imagination and tried to find Roman. The imagination was cool like that, he and Roman could find each other whenever they wanted even though they barely did. And right now he could tell Roman was in Sleeps home. That was just perfect! Sleep lived in the gray area of the imagination so that he and Roman could create dreams and send them to Remy to construct, before sent to Thomas. Instead of walking the Duke decided to use his door to transport himself right to the Functions home.

“Sleep! Roro!” He greeted as his door vanished, grinning all the while at the sight of Roman’s face.

Remy dropped the dream idea Roman was handing him, turning to face the Duke. “You slut!” He scolded. “Just where have you been? I haven’t gotten a dream from you in days. You can’t just stop making them I need an even collection from you two if your going to hand them out. I’m not a miracle worker here babe.”

Seeing Remy so angry and sassy had Remus cackling. “I’ll get you a nightmare soon. I’ve been busy.” He shrugged. “In fact. Here.” He snapped his fingers and a big closed in rectangular block slammed over Roman.

“Hey! Get me out of here you rat! REMY! Help me!” Roman shouted in surprised at being trapped and he could be heard kicking and trying to deconstruct Remus’s trap. “You put bloody spikes in here! Remus!!”

Remy didn’t run to help the trapped Creative Side, merely watched as a few cracks appears on the cemented wall like structure that the Princely Side was trapped in, before giving his attention to the Duke who looked proud of himself. “And what pray tell am I to do with that? I know you are not going to leave him like that in my home.” The Sleep Function demanded.

“Nah. Just want to see if I catch him.” Remus smiled.

“Okay then.” Remy shrugged, bringing his starbucks cup up to take a few sips from it while the Princely Side continue trying to break his way through the rectangular trap. “Now about those dreams. I know you are not trying to make my job a living hell, bitch, cause I will end you.” He promised.

“I was creating something. And I need Roman’s help to finish it up.” Remus explained.

“I wouldn’t help you even if you begged you kreton! You are dead when I get out!” Roman shout from his temporary prison.

Remus rolled his eyes at his brothers answer, before he grabbed Remy and twirled the Sleep Function into a dip. “Forgive me? I can make it up to you.” The Creative promised wiggling his eyebrows.

Remy scoffed and pushed away from the Duke. “Nu-huh. Girl, you would have to have something I really , really want for that to happen.” Taking another sip from his cup.

“I’ll get you a date with Emile.” Remus said, suggestively.

Remy stopped mid sip, and looked over his sunglasses at the other Side. “Emile, you say.” The Sleep Function hummed in thought. “Now why would I want him?”

“You know why. You can take some of that cream you love with your coffee and smear all over the innocent little Doctor. Turn him naughty.” Remus had and wicked smile on his face revealing all of his sharp teeth as he pulled Remy close and showed him exactly what he was talking about by presenting a free floating hologram with the good Doctor presented on it, smiling sheepishly out at them. _'Remy, I've been a very bad boy...'_

“Whoa the hell up! Hey, hey, HEY!” Remy shouted, waving his hand through the hologram making it vanish. “Slut I will dust you ass with sleep sand, girl!” The Sleep Function threatened. Face flushed red.

Remus hit the floor laughing. “The look on your face Rem. Pfthahahaha! It looked like your head was going to explode. So what do you say? Forgive and forget.”

“Only if you never do ‘that’ again.” The Function insisted, fixing his sunglasses back in place. “And don’t you ever bring Emile into this again, because girl this Function needs no help. Now take your brother and don’t come back until you have me some dreams to finalize. Thank you. Now get out. Don’t let the door hit you on ass on the way.” Remy smiled sweetly, before letting it drop and stalked himself into the basement the Remus was sure the Function pieced together what he and Roman brought him for dreams.

“See ya later Remy!, Come on Ro. I got something I need to talk to you about.” The Duke said, walking out of the Function home the rectangular prison his brother was trapped in following close behind. But not before tossing a dvd at the Function with a wink. "Something I created for Rem. Enjoy!" He called over his shoulder.

He waited till they were far from Remy’s home and more near tot he Dragonwitch’s domain before he let his brother out of the cemented prison. Roman dropped to the ground gasping and taking in air, before jumping to his feet and charging his twin. Remus rolled his eyes parrying a blow from the sword with his own weapon. “So brobro, How ya doing?” He asked cheerily.

“You tried to suffocate me!” Roman growled.

“Come on you know the imagination will not let me kill you. R you me. We tried that when we were like thirteen.” Remus huffed. Roman had stopped attacking in favor of verbal argument. “Don’t be such a baby.”

“And tried to turn Remy to the Dark side.” Roman added.

“Pu-lease, Remy’s already dark. He’s just not a Side. He’s a Function.” Remus said, waving away Roman's words. Remus was enjoying the banter with Roman. “So anyway Robro, I need your help with something.”

“I said no already. I’m not going to bed Anxiety!” Roman shouted.

Remus doubled over laughing. “I wasn’t talking about Anxy! Jeez brother mine, get your mind out of the gutter.” He teased.

“Then why is he suddenly over on our Side. Sending a spy now, brother.” Roman spat, trying hard hide the slight redness his face was taking.

Remus shrugged. “Maybe. Who knows. We could be waiting for the perfect moment to take out all you Core Sides and have Thomas all to ourselves. Wouldn’t that be perfect.” Remus said, sticking out his tongue in mocking.

“Remus.” Roman growled out.

“Any-whoo I need you to make me something.” The Duke continued over his brother.

“No. I’m not making you anything.” Roman said turning his back to his twin and crossing his arms.

“Come on. I can help you with something.” Remus bargained.

“I don’t need anything from yo-” The Prince stopped, and gazed over at the Dragonwitches domain, then back at Remus. “You think the reason we can’t tame her is because we both made her?” He asked.

Remus nodded. “Yup. She needs both her daddies to spank her.”

Roman rolled his eyes. “Okay then what exactly do you want?” He asked.

Remus smiled even wider if that was even possible. There was so many things he wanted, but no, he had to stay focused. “I need a bit of good Creativity to finish up a project.” He said.

“Pft, whatever for?” Roman didn’t know how to take that answer.

“I’m building a security system.” He said, trying to mimic Roman’s charming smile.

For once his brother looked impressed. “Oh I see. You want to take thing up a notch.”

“More like just better security for my side.” Remus corrected, moving his hand in a so-so motion. Because if Roman ever found the cabin then sure he would let the Remus doll give his brother a beating. Right now though he wanted the doll to be able to fight with Roman too. Remus was going to prepare from everything. He’d tell Roman later. First he wanted to experiment with the Creativity he brother wielded.

“Then I will make the Dragonwitch extra security for my side.” Roman declared, facing his brother once more.

“So you’ll help?” Remus asked.

He watched as his brother debated. “Fine.”

“Then lets go slay the dragonwitch!” He cheered, as he and Roman charged for the creatures domain. The creature already stepping from a cave to meet them. “Oh, by the way how’s Anxy doing over there? Are you sure you don’t want to bang him till his screaming your name?”

“Remus not now!” Roman scolded him as they summoned their weapon.

Remus shrugged and dodged with his brother to avoid the fire breath aimed at them. “Just asking.” And made a leap into the Dragonwitches mouth just as she closed it. He would attack from the inside while Roman took care of the outside. Plus he wanted to gather some stomach acid for things.

(Virgil)

Anxiety waited on top of a hill that would give him the best view of Princey as he and Remus battle the Dragonwitch. He had his hood up and over his eyes, something he like to do when he brooding.He was the bad guy now for both the Core Sides and Remus and Deceit now. Not that he minded about the latter. He was not going to be silenced again. He just hoped he and Princey could find some common ground soon. It was tiring being hated. Thomas and Princey had even tried to get rid of him on his first debut, that had been painful. And if he had any other place to go he probably would have left just to make them happy, but he didn’t.

And whether they liked him or not he was going to be heard. The next video they were going to do he was going to try and get Thomas to stop lying about his resolutions and try to get around Deceits control of not being able to mention Remus and the Snake Side. The Anxious Side was already dreading the video, but he wouldn’t be keeping Thomas safe if he didn’t try to warn him some way. To try and warn all of them.

As for bonding well, they had a plan for a Disney episode coming up maybe he would be able to make some break through then. After all he loved Disney. For god-sakes he thought Princey came right of a Disney movie when he first saw him. Hopefully they could bond over that.

Right now though he was watching Roman’s back. Remus liked dragging Deceit through the imagination and so the Snake Side couldn’t be to far from the twin either. The anxious Side just couldn’t tell where, like he use to. But he wasn’t going to let the Snake get the drop on the Prince. He was essential to everything Thomas made.

Narrowed his eyes when it seemed like the twin were actually working together. That wasn’t unheard of but it rarely happened. Especially now that they were adults. The Anxious Side let himself sink out of the imagination once the twins parted ways. As long as Roman was able to walk away from his encounter with both Dragonwitch and Remus things were probably fine.

(Remus)

The Duke and the Prince both stared at the downed Dragonwitch and watched as the red and green flashed of their power pulsed around her. “So we want her to be smart enough to listen and take orders” Roman was saying. “Not totally evil.”

“But she can stay a little evil.” Remus added. “She’s not going to be any fun if she’s timid.”

“And we’ll make her be able to react if something wrong happens to either side of the imagination.” Roman added as well.

“Nah, just yours.” Remus denied, already wiping away some of what Roman was changing.

“Okay then how about a code word.” Roman said.

“Add that for when I’m gone.” Remus shrugged.

“She’ll be able to call you if something ever happens to me.” Roman said, putting his hand down at the same time as Remus.

“Same, for my side. My security will call upon you I bite the dust. Unless I come back as a zombie then just lock me up in an arena to battle different creature for food.” The Duke cackle slightly at the thought.

The Dragonwitch sat up and shook her head before focusing her gaze upon the two rulers of the imagination, but this time she did not outright attack them this time. “Good girl.” Roman praised. “Great work Remus.” He nodded his head toward his brother.

“Yeah, yeah, your welcome, whatever, now gimmme.” Remus said, making grabby hands.

Roman sighed and opened one hand up revealing a red stone. “I just know I’m going to regret giving you a bit of my creativity.” He groaned, when his brother practically snatched it form his hand imitation the voice of Gollum as he did so. Leaving Roman in the dust shaking his head. “I will never understand him.” He huffed, turning his attention back tot he Dragonwitch.

(The Cabin)

Remus had just fished placing the stone Roman had given him into his security system when he heard movement in the cabin and watched from the widow as Janus moved about. Still investigating the space while flattening some bed head and hiding the rest with his hat. The other side seemed fasinated how the cabin would magically give him things whenever his asked. Not wanting the oher ot see the security system Remus had it disappear back where it belonged, just as he felt a tug, that he answered happily and popped into the cabin.

“Awww, Double Dee you missed me.” He cheered.

“I most certainly did _not_.” Janus answered his human side blushing slightly.

“So we got two options now. Continuing where we left off or do something else.” He said, jumping right to the point.

The other Side look relieve at there being two options. “How about a Disney movie.” Janus asked, a slight smile spreading across his face as Remus was already flopping himself down onto the couch and a list of movies appearing on the screen of the tv. It didn’t take him long before he joined the Creative Side on the couch.

“I didn’t rape you. But I could have.” Remus said.

“I know Remus.” Janus said, pecking him slightly on the lips as his snuggled close. “Maybe one day I will let you.”

“Promises, promises. Dee, your going to regret saying that someday.” The Duke warned.

“But not today, now play the jungle book. We can’t stay here too long I know time works different here.” Janus shushed.

“Then you also know there’s no reason to be in a hurry.” Remus countered as both Sides relaxed on the couch further as the opening scene started.

**TBC**

**A/N: So yeah. Hope you all like this chapter. It was fun to create. I can’t wait to hear what you all thought!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Your Lips are Sealed**

Deceit and Remus enter the Lying sides room through the yellow and green door the Duke had put in the closet. Of course after a relaxing day for once in the imagination Deceit guessed that it couldn’t have lasted. His desk drawer had been ransacked during his absence. He immediately went to straightening up his papers and putting his pins back where they belonged as well as his books. “Wow, Janny what happened?” Remus said, poking his head in the drawer that was suppose to hold the journals.

“Remus, _don’t_ get out of there.” Deceit shooed, shoving gently at the Creative side. And looking for himself taking inventory of all his drawers, finding six of his journals gone. The journals on the Cores sides, Virgil and Thomas were missing. And it didn’t take a genius to know who might have taken them. “No…..” He whispered mostly to himself.

Remus obviously noticed the change in Deceit, as he peeked over the Snake Sides shoulder and into the drawers again. “What wrong?”

“ _Nothing._ ” Deceit snapped, pushing Remus away again. “Just a big mess that I have to clean up.” He slammed the drawer shut, and spotted a note on the floor, written in Virgil’s handwriting and quickly picked it up.

‘ _Crooked snake!’_

“You’re not crooked.” Remus spoke up have caught a glimpse of the note. “Has Virgin forgotten what you look like or something? Maybe the so much time in actual sunlight is blinding him. Talk about karma! I can just see him now feeling his away around up there shouting ‘I CAN’T SEE!!!’ Hahaha!” Remus cackled acting it out by closing his eyes with his hands out reached, feeling blindedly at Deceit. Who was glaring at the note, until Remus squeezed his ass.

The reflex reaction came quickly with the Snake sides smacking the Creatives Sides offending hand with a surprised and irritated hiss. “Ssstop that.”

Remus chuckled and held his hands up half heartily in surrender. “Frisk me, Snake Daddy!” He grinned.

Deceit rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I do _not_ regret saying that I am no longer in the mood Remus. I do hope, you _don’t_ understand.” He said with a sigh at the Duke attempts to lighten the mood.

Remus’s grin went away. “So you don’t want me to drag his hypocritical ass back here for a spanking?” He asked.

“The _will_ be necessary, _no_ thank you.” Deceit said. “You _don’t_ have to leave now, so I can clean this up.”

Seeing that the Snake Side was serious, Remus merely shrugged and did as he was asked. Deceit waited only a few moments before starting to tidy up his ransacked work area, and glanced at the remaining journals still safely tucked in the drawers. His own and the no longer used one with King Romulus’s name on it. Why had Virgil taken the journals? And why had he taken the journal that had Remus’s name on it?, was an even puzzling question.

“JANUS!” Remus shouted as he popped in, landing in the same spot Deceit was standing in and so ended up tossing the other Side across the room. “LOOKLOOKLOOK!!!!” He was chanting holding out what he had in his hands.

Deceit picked himself up, straightening his hat and gloves in the process. “I though I _didn’t_ tell you- Where did you get that?” He demanded quickly storming over to the Creative Side, see that the other was holding one of the missing journals.

“Found it in front of my room. Virgey left a note too, saying I would want to read what was inside.” Remus shrugged, letting the Deceitful side to snatched the journal from him.

Deceit cradle the missing journal close to his chest as he gather the two still in the drawer. “Obviously, I _can still_ leave them here. I _knew_ he was going to take them.” He hissed, as he searched for something to put the journals in. Which Remus so helpfully conjured a ripped up satchel. “You didn’t look did you?” He asked the Duke.

Remus shook his head. “Nah. I just figured you’ll tell all the filthy fantasy you’ve had of me yourself one day. Or have us act them out one by one.” He did a little shuffle with his shoulders at the thought.

“He going to give the journals to the others.” Deceit hissed. Hefting the bag onto his shoulders.

“And that’s bad?” Remus asked, letting himself lounge in Deceits desk chair, pencil in hand doodling without really looking, more focused on the agitated Snake Side, who was pacing the length of the room. Which was a bummer, he had just gotten Janus to loosen up and relax for once.

“No. They just hold ever information starting from the very first day of manifestation. Every lie, want, and dream ever written down and stored away. Thing you know or do not wish to know. I keep track of it all. Its my job to know it all. To keep it all. Hidden and out of sight.” Deceit said, voice tilting just a bit to being panicked. Though he refused to loose his calm.

Remus was nodding his head. “So bad then.” He decided. “Well, we should go get them.” He suggested happily.

“I. Will go get them.” Deceit corrected. “You have a job to do.”

Remus looked like he was going to argue but thought better of it, seeing the Janus’s snake eye take on a golden glow, signally that the side while trying to appear unaffected, was seriously angry. And the Duke wasn’t in a hurry to be the first to test out Deceits anger. Well, he has tested it, but never to the point where it could affect Thomas. Because he was sure that Deceit kept those journals hidden for a reason. “Okay, call me if you need me, Double Dee. I like getting hands dirty.” He said, with a smile and once again left.

Deceit huffed, in frustration and patted the satchel that now held his journals. He had to find them. He hurriedly made his way to the door of their home and quickly directed himself to the Core Sides home. It was almost a relief to find it empty. But that meant the Cores and Virgil were with Thomas. He would be able to search the room for the journal before anymore damage could be made and silently hoped none of them had been able to open the books. The Snake Side climbed up the stairs and decided Logan’s room would be the first to go and search for his journal. The Logical Side’s room was tidy with and organized and shouldn’t take too long to find the journal that held everything Deceit knew about the Side. Calling out his snake he had planted in the room, he deconstructed it so to take in everything it knew faster and found the journal had not been brought in to the room and Logan had not expressed any certain mood changes or body language that hinted that he had been given something that could certainly even make him break the facade of not having feelings.

Stepping from the Logical sides room, he called forth the rest of the snakes. The creatures breaking down into little lights and back to Deceit. The Lying Side stood there out in the hall with his eyes closed as he took in everything. Roman had not been given a journal, not apart from his usually rainbow colored one that he liked to write ideas in. Nothing useful. Patton had walked into his room, looking like he was hiding something but it was only a cookie. Virgil had definitely taken the journals here though. One of his snakes had seen them. Had watched the Anxious Side stuff them in a box and had, left with the box. Deceit latched onto the images of Virgil following his movement that had been captured, before losing track of his when he ran into the imagination door that Roman had summoned near the kitchen. Deceit didn’t have snakes in the imagination. When he seem Virgil again he was without the box.

Deceit opened his eyes at the sound of the four Sides down below. Mostly Roman and Virgil having a shouting match and Patton and Logan trying to calm them down. Deceit gritted his teeth and walked to the stairs and peered down. Virgil didn’t look like he was having the best of time with the Core Sides. Mind made up The Snake Side, went to Virgil’s room and after a once over glance made himself comfortable on the Anxious Sides bed, and toyed with the most beloved headphones that was on the nightstand. He hummed a random tune as he waited for the Side to return to the room for the day. It was when he began twirling the soundproof headphones around on one finger did Virgil enter his room. And upon seeing his uninvited guessed slammed and locked his door. “Deceit?! What are you doing up here?” He demanded as he set both locks.

“Hello to you too Virgil. Been awhile.” Deceit greeted, not stopping his twirling of the headphones, but slid his eyes over the other side.

“Get out!” Virgil demanded.

“Such an ungracious host. And here I came all the way here to see you. That’s what you wanted, yes? After all you left me such a nice invitation.” Deceit let the headphones swing one more time in the air before closing his hand around them and glanced at them with interest.

“Why would I want you here? Your the reason I left.” Virgil hissed.

“Oh really, I would never have guessed.” Deceit feigned surprise, standing and began pacing the Anxious Sides room. “But I must say you definitely have my attention. Did you really missed me that much that you stole from me?”

Virgil huffed and moved past Deceit, snatching his headphones as he passed and placed them back where they belonged. “If your here to get them back, fat chance. I got rid of them.”

Deceit placed a gloved hand on his chest as if offended. “Why Virgil! I’m shocked. Aren’t you trying to prove to everyone including yourself that your not a bad guy? Tsk, tsk. Not the most righteous of decision making.” He smiled as he met the other sides glare. The shadows of the mind were shifting, reacting to the defensiveness Virgil was displaying. “Its not right to keep something that doesn’t belong to you after all. Patton would surely be disappointed in you.”

“Don’t talk like you know him or me!” Virgil bristled.

“Oh, but I do know you Virgil. Or should I just call you Anxiety now? Wouldn’t want them to prematurely learn your name now would we?” Deceit continued with a smile.

“Don’t even go there.” Virgil hissed.

“Is that what you plan on using the journals for. To pass them out and then, ‘oh, look that slippery snake had one on me to. See here’s my name!’” Deceit mocked, his voice pitching perfectly to same like Virgil.

“Stop it!” Virgil gritted out his eyes flashing purple as the shadows in his room began to darken.

“Tell me Anx, does Thomas know where you came from? Have the others even begun to treat you like one of them?”

Virgil stayed silent, so the Snake Side continued onward, despite the dangerous glare coming his way. “Are you still bring them down? I’m sure Roman has pointed it out plenty of times already. Do you think Thomas would still want you if it were to slip you are actually, one of us?” Deceit moved about the room, casually taking his gaze off the angry emo, letting his words do their job. He didn’t like it, but this was in Virgil’s journals. Deceit knew all that would trigger Virgil, and while he didn’t like it. Virgil was playing a dangerous game, with stealing those journals.

“You don’t know anything. I am different from you.” Virgil said lowly, tracking the other Sides movements.

“Yes, I suppose you are. I would not result to stealing.” Deceit nodded, a knowing smile on his face now as Virgil started moving keeping distance between them.

“ _ **Get out of my Room!”**_ The Anxious Sides tempest tongue slipped out as the purple in Virgil’s eyes glowed.

“Shh.” Deceit said, placing a finger up to his smiling lips, his own snake eye glowing a dangerous golden hew as well. “We wouldn’t those dear innocent Core Sides to ruin our nice little conversation, now would we.”

The blow came from the right, a solid flash of dark shadow suckered punched the Snake Side in the gut, causing him to double over slightly. _**“Leave them alone!”**_

Deceit straightened himself, his smile gone now and ticked his finger at Virgil. “Now I know Patton wouldn’t approve. Naughty, naughty Virgil. Playing the role a protector, I see. Roman would be so jealous.” The Snake Side moved back as a rod like shape came flying from a darken corner of the room missing him by inches as it melted into the wall on impact. “Virgil.” Deceit tsked, unhappily. “We both don’t want you doing something you’ll regret, so I will come out and just say it. Give them back.” Deceit demanded calmly.

“ _ **Over my dead body. I’m not going to let you use anything in those journals to hurt any one of them! You’re never getting them back.”**_ Virgil threatened.

Deceit tsked again. “Well, we wouldn’t want that to happen now would we? What would Thomas be without you.” He let the sarcasm drip like butter into his tone, and his grin reappeared. “I will get what I want Virgil. So, bravo on being a big boy and standing up to the big bad snake.” He clapped slowly. “Now give them to me.”

Virgil’s eyes narrowed stubbornly.

Deceit shook his head. “I really hoped to not have to do this Anxiety.” He said sadly. “Remus, come up and say hi.” He summoned.

“ _ **No!”**_ Virgil yelped, as hands came up through the floor and pulled him through, Deceit following close behind.

He landed back in his room, and hurriedly went to go to Remus’s room, grabbing a small jar of venom as he went, where he could hear clear signs of struggle. Mostly Remus cackling and Virgil cursing. Opening the door, he appreciated the sight before him. Remus had Virgil hanging upside down by a rope attached to the ceiling. Playfully poking the struggling Anxious Side with the Morningstar. “Well, isn’t this just a lovely view. Seeing you two getting along.” He smiled, as he gained their attention.

“Hey Janny, look what I caught.” Remus grinned.

“Yes, _horrid_ job.” Deceit return the grin.

“ _ **You guys better let me go!”**_ Virgil hissed.

“Oh yes, because there will certainly be a Prince Charming coming to rescue you.” Deceit faked yawn. He didn’t miss the hurt that look that flashed on the upside down sides face.

“ _ **I don’t need rescuing!”**_ Virgil bit out, flinching away from another poke from the morningstar.

Deceit rolled his eyes. “If that is what you want to tell yourself then sure.” He crossed his arms; mostly to try and keep his body from shivering from Remus’s cold room, but let a stern look settle on his face as he looked at the Anxious Side. “Of course if could admit your wrongs and just give me the journals there would be no need for this.” He said, letting his head tilt as he locked eyes with Virgil, who hissed stubbornly at him and stuck out his tongue. “ _Very mature_.” Deceit commented. “I suppose your castle wouldn’t be more suitable at the moment Remus. Would you be a dear?” He asked, gesturing to the Duke’s steel door to the to Dark Side of the imagination.

Remus look to the door, then to Deceit, snapping his fingers causing a still tied up Virgil to drop to the floor with a loud, “Oof!”

“I thought you’d never ask.” The Creative Side cackled grabbing hold of the ropeattached to Virgil’s bindings and proceeded to drag the Anxious Side behind him and Dee, as they entered through the door.

(Light Sides)

“Open up Anxiety! I know you are in there!” Roman shouted as he pounded on the Anxious Sides door. “You have some explaining to do!”

The Creative Sides shouting causing both Patton and Logan to ascend up the stairs to see what was wrong. “Is there any particular reason why you are upset with Anxiety his time?” Logan inquired, with an annoyed sigh.

“There’s better ways to talk out your problems besides yelling all the time, you know Roman.” Patton offered. He didn’t like it when his fellow sides argued. And for some reason Anxiety and Roman were always at odds with one another.

“That fiend, sneaked into the Imagination on my side.” Roman defended, still pounding on the dark colored door. “And I want to know why?!” He shouted the last part.

Logan straightened his glasses. “Roman you know you’re not going to get in there. His room is locked to us.” The Logical Side reminded, watching the Princely side continue to try and force his way in.

“Then why is he here? Our rooms are accessible. I can go into Patton’s room and your room. He shouldn’t be here if we are not welcomed in his space then he certainly doesn’t need to be going into ours.”

“Our rooms enhance what we embody and it could be that the Imagination helps soothes some of his anxious tendencies. Besides Anxiety wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t needed, or if he didn’t need us.” Logan explained.

“Yeah, maybe he’s just looking for a family.” Patton nodded.

“No. If I’m not allowed in his room, then he is not allowed in mine. That includes the Imagination.” Roman huffed. “Do you hear me Anxiety, stay away from my Imagination!”

The three Core Sides waited a beat before Logan broke the silence. “I don’t believes he in there Roman.”

“Maybe he’s taking a nap. Anxiety always likes sleeping at odd hours.” Patton offered.

Logan shook his head. “He would have been woken from Roman’s bellowing.”

Patton thought for another minute. “Maybe he has his headphones on. He does love his music.” He tried again.

“That would be an acceptable hypothesis.” Logan nodded, as he and Patton began to gravitate be down the stairs again.”

“Fine.” Roman huffed, Indignantly. “I’m going to go back and make sure he didn’t ruin anything. Like the last time he was there.” He summoned his door and walked through.

Patton and Logan watching him go. “You think one day those two will get along? I mean Anxiety isn’t so bad.” Patton asked the Logical Side.

“Seeing as we are Sides of the same person I would hypothesis that despite their differences Roman and Anxiety will one day at least tolerate each other. Until them I suppose we should get use to the childish squabble from the two until then.” Logan answered seriously, already heading for the couch where the book he was reading was waiting for him.

Patton merely shrugged and jogged back into the kitchen where he was preparing dinner for the night.

(Remus’s Castle)

Deceit was lounging back on Remus’s throne, with his legs crosses, swirling a bit of wine in a wine glass as he watch rather dismissively as Remus played around with Anxiety. In short the Duke had basically moved his entire playroom; torture chamber into the main hall and testing a small variety of the equipment on the Anxious Side. Nothing damaging or too traumatizing. Deceit merely wanted his journals back, and despite being upset with Virgil; He wasn’t going to let anything actually hurt him either. Besides most of what Remus was doing was for scare anyway. Take the stretching rack for example. Deceit had seen the Duke once rip limb off imaginative people a few times, but when he had place Virgil in it, the Duke had only cranked the wheel enough to where there was hardly any room to wiggle. But apparently enough to send Virgil into a slight panic before releasing him and dropping him in a pit that had been put in the floor.

Which was where Virgil was now. Trapped as Remus laid on his stomach with his legs kicking happily in the air, at the edge of the pit watching it slowly fill up with sand. _**“Let me out!! Your can’t bury me alive!”**_ The Anxious Sides was shouting.

“Oh, but I can!” Remus corrected. “Can’t I Dee.” The Duke sent a sharp tooth smile the Snake Side lazing on the throne.

“ _Certainly._ ” Deceit gave a small smile back. “Of course, none of this would happen if you, I don’t know give up the location to my journals.” He added, with a bit of glee dripping into his voice. Best not to let on how much he wouldn’t let Remus kill of Virgil. It didn’t matter if they would just resurrect back in their rooms. The process was not a nice one and left one feeling very drained.

“ _ **You want to know what I did with them?! I through them in the volcano near the Dragonwitch. I destroyed them!” **_Virgil hissed as he tried to keep himself above the sand clawing at the walls of the pit in an attempt to climb.

Remus threw a quick glance to Deceit who merely sighed and shook his head. “Now Anxiety you know not to lie to me. I can spot a fib from a mile away.” He scolded, draining the wine glass in his yellow gloved hands. “I guess this means you and Remus are going to be playmates for a while.” He tsked, as he made himself a bit more comfortable.

Honestly Remus making the temperature here more bearable for the Snake Side was so beneficial. Deceit didn’t feel like he needed to hurry and leave like before. And now that he was in too much of a hurry he could take his time and appeaciate Remus’s decorating of the structure they were in.

“OoooOOooo, Did you hear that Anxy. After I bury you maybe I should throw in some sand beetles and see how long it takes before they find you and eat the flesh off your bones.” Remus cheered.

Deceit watched as the shadows of the mind darkened and the movement on become erratic. _**“No! Please don’t! Dee!”**_ Virgil pleaded.

And had it been any other time Deceit would step in and comfort the fearful Side and reign Remus back a bit from playing too rough, but this was not one of those times. So he added with a smile. “You know Remus dear, I think I read somewhere about a sand monster, that is a jellyfish.” He tidbit thoughtfully.

The Dukes eyes brightened. “I can give it teeth and more stingers.! I love it!” The Creative Side started moving his hands creating a slightly green ball of light that he began to shape and finally revealing what he thought a Sand monster jellyfish would look like. “Tada!!! Look Virgil I made you a pet! Want to play with it?” The Duke held the newly made creature over the pit that held a half buried Virgil in it.

The Snake Side smirked as he heard a terrified shriek come from the pit. _**“Alright!Alight!Alright! I give! Uncle! White flag wave! I surrender!! Just don’t put that thing in here with me!! Please Dee! Don’t!”**_

Deceit nodded toward Remus who pouted. “Big baby!” He said, looking down at Virgil snapping his finger making the sand disappear as he cradled his new creation. The had Virgil anchored to the bottom of the pit by a leg shackle so he would be unable to sink out, so once the sand was gone the Anxious Side collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily.

Summoning another glass the Lying Side summoned another glass with a little bit of wine in it and quickly poured a small vial of his venom in it. Deceit casually walked to where he was looking down at the other Side, with a satisfying smile. “Well, I’m waiting.” He said with grin that showed off his fangs.

“ _ **I put them in R**_ oman treasure room.” Virgil admitted, tempest tongue dying down and the shadows of the mind returning to normal now that the Anxious Side no longer feared for his life.

“Ah fuck!.” Remus said, walking to stand beside Dee with his newest creation wrapped around his face.

“Indeed.” Deceit agreed using his free hand to pluck the creature off the Duke and dropping in on the ground in a motion that was fluid that it was hard to tell if it was done hurriedly or calmly. “Well, thank you Virgil for your honesty. _It was such a pleasure spending time with you again_.”

“Don’t mention it.” Virgil hissed. Standing up as soon as the shackle disappeared and dusted himself off.

“Before you go I must insist. A drink on me.” He offered holding out the wine glass.

In one blink the pit was gone and Virgil was standing at the same level as the other two Sides. “After you.” He snarled.

Smile still on his face Deceit took a sip, never letting his eyes leave the anxious Side and passed the glass to Remus who took a large gulp. After a minute and nothing happened to both of them, did Virgil finally take the glass and take a cautious sip. As soon as he swallowed, he clutched his chest in pain as his eyes flashed purple the took on a yellow hew.

“Oh, Virgil.” Deceit cooed, his own Snake’s eye taking a yellow glow as well. And wrapped his arms around the other as the Anxious Side’s whole body went lax. “Maybe one day you will be able to forgive me but until then. You are not allowed to talk about what has happened today.” He felt the Anxious Side nod his head. “And most certain will not be able to talk about my journals. Not allow to talk about what I like to do as a pass time.” He pulled away from the hug and he and Remus watched and a tiny string off yellow light seem to stitch itself through the Anxious Sides lips and vanish without leaving a mark.

A minute later and the yellow hew in Virgil’s eyes was gone as was Deceits. “Ugh! What was in that?” The Emo gagged. As if nothing had happened beside drinking something that left a bad taste in his mouth,

Deceit let a smirk fall on his lips again. “ _A special blend I made._ ” He lied.

“Don’t quit your day job.” Virgil spat, wiping his mouth with his sleeve as he began to sink out. “And stay away from me. You monsters.” He said, giving the bird as a final goodbye.

Deceit stared at the spot that the Anxious Side once stood, and almost jumped out of skin when Remus grabbed him be the shoulders to spin him around and locking lips. “That was so hot!” He growled when they finally pulled away.

Deceit felt the human side of his face heat up. “Well then let’s not waste any more time. Do you think you can get into Romans treasury room?” He asked, redirecting the Dukes attention.

“Can a skeleton dance? Who do you think your talking too, Snakey? Let’s go!” Remus crowed, grabbing hold of Deceit wrist and snapped his fingers where a golden yellow road made of cheese appeared, and march them on it to follow.

**TBC**

**This would have been done sooner, but I have seen to have temporarily adopted a four year while her mother is sick with Covid. (Its the mild case but still I am not meant to be a parent to a human child) So now I have to take care of myself, my dog, and now a tiny human. God bless our parents I don’t know how they did it! Taking care of a toddler is hard work.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter22: What’s That?...**

**(Roman’s Castle)**

The Prince of Creativity was satisfied that nothing seemed broken on his side of the Imagination, although the reason he was doing inventory had been dragged in by the suits of armor he had enchanted and walking around. Anxiety was kicking and trying to yank his arms from the tight grip of the knights and Roman let him for a moment, before clearing his throat and gaining the struggling sides attention. “And just what are you doing back here?” He demanded, of the Dark Side.

Anxiety’s eyes snapped to him. “Cut the shit Princey and make them let me go!” the Dark Side hissed.

Roman fixed him with unimpressed look. “So you can wreck havoc again? No thank you. It took forever the last time to undo what you and that snake did. I’m not letting you run loose here.”

Anxiety rolled his eyes. “We were kids, let it go already.”

“You deformed the Imagination!” Roman shouted.

“Grow up already!” The Dark Side snapped back, still struggling in the grip of the suits of armor. “i came here to warn you!”

That peeked Roman’s interests. “Of what? Did you see your own shadow and get scared?” He chuckled at his own joke.

“No. I came to warn you about….about….” Anxiety's face went through several funny expressions, before going blank. “What?” He finally mumbled.

“That’s what I want to know.” Roman huffed, waving the knights to follow him. Dragging the now confused looking side along.

“But that’s it I don’t know anymore!” Anxiety panicked, realizing that Roman was no longer listening to him and they were moving. “Hey, where are we going?! Where are you taking me?!” He asked, struggles renewed.

Roman turned around and gave him a winning smile. “The dungeon. I can’t have you running around my imagination.”

“ _ **Dungeon?!”**_ Anxiety’s voice pitched an octave.

Roman rolled his eyes at the over reaction. Honestly his dungeon was most definitely better than whatever horrors Remus had lurking in his. He stood to the side as his knights threw the Dark side in the cell. Chaining one hand to the wall so there would be no sinking out and escaping. “Just until I figure out what you Dark Sides are up to.” He added offhandedly, as the door was closed, leaving the Side in the darken cell. His suited knights going back to their posts. The Creative Side himself was going to go back and patrol his lands just in case his brother and the Snake was lurking around too, but stopped when he noticed the shadows moving and seeming migrating rather quickly to the cell he had just placed the Anxious Side; Seeming to gather there. Almost pulsating like as a whole they were moving like breathing, the steady movement becoming rapid by the second.

It took only a few seconds before he realized what was happening. Anxiety was in the process of having an attack, and that was going to lead up to Thomas having a panic attack. Roman couldn’t let that happen. They had a very important engagement to get to later. Not to mention Roman was not in a hurry to find out what a panic attack in the Imagination would create. So he hurriedly went back and opened the cell. Anxiety was futilely yanking at his trapped wrist chanting a series of ‘No’s’ and ‘let me go’s’, he didn’t even notice that Roman was back.

Roman didn’t know what spurred on this attack but it was getting worse by the second. The Anxious Side’s dark eye shadow deepening and seeming to drip down his cheeks. “Anxiety. Hey, what wrong?” He tried, softening his tone like Patton has done many times before. Although the Dark Side didn’t seem to have heard him. “Come on Stormy Knight, your not scared of the dungeon are you? Its not that dingy looking is it?” He asked, looking around the dungeon. Besides the thickening shadows that were starting to feel like they were heavy to the touch; caused by Anxiety, the dungeon was actually open and lit with soft warm lighting.

The Shadows were starting to linger on Roman now and Anxiety was starting to struggle to the point his wrist was starting to show darkening red marks. Patton and Logan wouldn’t forgive him if he just walked away. Not that Creative Side thought he could anyway. It wasn’t easy to watch someone who he was use to viewing as scary start to breakdown and get swallowed up in what made them, them. It was frightening to the point that Roman wished he could leave, but the heavy grip of the shadows were tightening on anything they touched. “Come on now. You don’t want to cause Thomas any more distress. Tell me what wrong?” He kept talking inching forward and kneeling down to the Dark Side who had now stopped struggling and was now curled in on himself on the floor.

“ **No, no, no! All wrong!! Let me go! There’s something wrong! I know there’s something wrong! You got to let me go! I don’t what but it wrong! I should know! I should know and stop it! Let me go! Don’t trap me! Please! I’ll leave! I’ll leave!”** Anxiety mumbled, barely taking a breath. He was looking straight at Roman but not really seeing him. The Dark Side eyes had went from their normal brown color to the glowing purple that quickly turned black.

“Oh for the love of Hercules.” Roman huffed and placed both hands on the panicking Sides face, causing the other to flinch and start struggling again. Try to get out of his grip. “You are not going to darken my side of the imagination now just hold still this won’t hurt.” The Creative Side tried to reassure, as his eyes took on a red glow to them and placed a quick kiss on the Anxious Sides forehead. As soon as the kiss was given Roman let go of the Anxious Sides face watch the Dark Sides eyes go from black to purple to brown with a slight ring of red around the pupil. The effect was immediate with Anxiety letting out a soft sigh as his body relaxed against the wall.

The shadows that were filling the room stilled. “Good now. let’s give you something to focus on.” Roman said mostly to himself since he had the Anxious Side calmed. He didn’t want to give up a dream that he had made. Those were for Thomas. But maybe something the Anxious side liked. “How about you watch the Black Cauldron, while I finish up.” He said and snapped his fingers and watched as a small hologram formed above the Anxious Sides head. As the opening scene played out a small small formed on the Dark Sides face.

Crisis averted, Roman dust his hands as he stood. “Good. Your welcome. Now stay put. I got to make sure you didn’t touch anything.” He said. Leaving the Anxious Side to enjoy his favorite Disney movie. It was a good thing the Anxious Side had a favorite Disney movie or else Roman wasn’t sure what he would have used to calm the other Side down from his over reaction to a time out. It was obvious that he was trying to distract him from something and he was going to figure what it was. But maybe first he better go grab Patton to come comfort Anxiety, before the Creative Sides effects faded. He really didn’t want to find out what would happen if Anxiety had an anxiety attack in the imagination. It could have drastic consequences, that he would have to clean up later.

**(Deceit and Remus)**

Deceit looked at Roman’s castle as they approached rather loudly through the gates. There was a corner of which the shadows of the mind were flocking to, which was telling that Virgil was here and in the lower levels. But a few minutes later the dispelled. Someone had stopping Virgil from having an attack and The Snake Side briefly wandered if maybe Patton or Logan was here as well. He rather hoped not considering Remus’s brilliant plan was to literally walk through the door. “Not that I don’t trust your judgment here Remus, but are you sure it is alright to just walk in?” He asked, as nonchalantly as possible, as the Creative Side pushed the doors open.

“Oh yeah! Brother dear just left. So its fine.” Remus grinned doing a twirl in the middle of the castle hall to show how carefree they could be while trespassing in Roman’s supposedly empty castle. The Duke took a bow just in time to dodge some arrows that shot from the wall.

Deceit looked from where the arrows came from to where they landed, piercing a portrait of the Core Sides. “Uh-huh.” He hummed and made sure to keep himself behind the Duke, letting Remus trigger whatever traps Roman had set, which to fair wasn’t many. Didn’t mean Deceit wanted to be hit by them. Besides Remus seemed to be having fun tackling his brother security. “So where does Roman keep his treasury?”

“Beats me.” Remus cackled.

Deceit fixed the Duke with an irritated look. “Then how are we going to get my journals back?” He hissed out.

“Pft, that’s easy. We’ll go to Anxiety. We already know he’s here. And locked in Roman ‘dungeon’.” The Duke grinned making finger quotes at the word dungeon. Meaning he had seen Roman’s dungeon and didn’t think the lived up to the word.

With a deep sigh Deceit nodded for Remus to lead the way.

(Core Sides)

“You did what?!” Patton all but shrieked.

“Honestly, its Padre I don’t get why your so upset. Its not like my dungeons are like Remus’s. Mine are much nicer.” Roman huffed.

Logan shook his head. “I think you’re missing the point Roman. Anxiety being locked up is not a good thing. Especially in a dungeon, despite you claims of it being ‘not too bad’, I find it very reasonable that Anxiety would have a panic attack.” The Logical Side held a hand up signaling the already offended Creative Side that he was not through. “Reasoning can be complicated when face with certain fears such as being placed in a small room under a large building. It would no doubt cause him some distress. Considering from what you have told us that he seemed confused as to why he had come to you in the first place. I do believe that you over did it when you confronted him.”

Roman was silent for a second to make sure the Logical Side was done talking. “So, next your going to tell me it wasn’t a good idea to place him in a daydream where he is sitting comfortable watching his favorite Disney movie?” The Prince Side arched an eyebrow in question. As he began to lead the other two through the imagination doors.

Logan crossed his arms at the slight retort. “No I am not. But it is not a temporary solution either.”

“All the more to hurry and go get him.” Patton agreed, one hand gripping the Logical Side and the other pulling Roman along by his sash. “I hope I don’t have to express how disappointed I am in you Roman.” He scolded.

“I get it, already. Its not nice to lock someone up against their will. Believe me I want him out of my kingdom as much as you do.” The Princely side huffed with a pout. It wasn’t like he out right tortured the Dark Side, merely put him somewhere, where he wouldn’t cause any trouble.

(Remus and Deceit)

“Well, this is unexpected. I didn’t think Roman like him enough to even want to calm him down.” Deceit mused as they watch the lax Anxious Side through the bars of the door.

“Oh, please. Those two are love birds. Their just playing hard to get with each other. Kind of fun to watch, if you know what I’m saying.” Remus said, nudging The Snake Side in the Side as he snapped his fingers. Virgil from in the cell let out yelp as he was pulled from the constructed daydream Roman had place him in, redirecting Remus’s attention solely on him.“Well, from one set of chain to the next. Don’t suppose you have a new kink you wish to tell us about Virgie?” The Duke said through a sharp toothed grin.

“What are you two doing here?” Virgil snapped, tugging renewed now that he wasn’t distracted anymore.

“ _Oh, you know, sight seeing._ I never been to Roman’s castle before. Its different.” Deceit answered with a sly smile. “Tell me, which way to the Treasury? _You went on and on about it, I must see it, especially if it was able to pull your attention._ ”

Virgil glared at them.

“Could you speak a little louder maybe so Remus and I will know we heard you correctly.” Deceit said making a show of cupping a gloved hand to his ear a false show of trying to hear unspoken words.

“Get wreck, you lying Snake scum.” Virgil hissed, leaning as far as the shackle on his wrist would allow.

Deceit hissed back agitated. “This I guess we will leave you to your new room. I due hope Roman _isn’t_ treating you well.”

“Bye Anxy!” Remus waved with his fingers, following Deceit down the hall. “That was fun!” He grinned.

“And entirely _helpful_.” Deceit grouched. “Be a dear and release him from those chains.” He added as an after thought. Despite being angry at the other side he didn’t want to see him spiral into a panic attack.

“Maybe its in the same place as my treasury?” Remus said, snapping his finger to follow the Snake Sides suggestion and releasing Anxiety from the chains that bound him, the Duke’s words however, caused Deceit to stop in his tracks to grab the Duke by the shoulders.

“You have a Treasury?” The Snake Side asked.

Remus nodded. “Yup, our castles are identical, despite our best efforts, but mine is surely better than this place.”

“And you are just now mentioning this?” Deceit demanded.

“I didn’t think it was that important.” Remus shrugged, taking the lead to where the Treasury in his castle would be. A few quick turns and some stairs on the upper levels and The duo found themselves standing in front of a big ornate door. “See what I tell ya. Boring. No trick or traps anywhere.” Remus huffed, pushing through the door.

The door didn’t open instead swallowing the Creative Sides form. Deceit stared at it with a blank face for a moment, just to be sure it wasn’t a trap. “By any chance are you alive in there Remus?” He asked, making sure to sound uncaring and bored at the display of a door that did not open.

And black sleeved arm shot out for the golden door and grabbed the Snake Side by the arm. “Come on in Scales.” Remus’s voice crowed, pulling the other side through the unopened door.

Deceit blink his eye trying to get use to the lighting in the room. It seemed brighter in here. Probably having to do with all the trophy's and other shining object it the room. His eyes once adjust locked on to a box that obviously didn’t belong among Roman’s treasures. He immediately made a beeline for it ripping it open and stuffing the missing journals in his tatter satchel, while Remus threw himself into a mountain of trinket and papers, diving in the mound before coming up hold a book labeled Roman’s Diary and flipping through the pages, cackling as he snooped through the good Creativity’s personal thoughts.

Happy now that he had his journals back Deceit turned to tell the Duke that he was ready to leave, when his mismatched eyes locked on something behind the Duke. “What is that?” He asked.

Remus paused in his cackling and snooping and looked over his shoulder to see what had pulled the Snake Sides attention. “What’s what?” He asked, not comprehending.

**TBC**

**A/N: So, I know this chapter is short, but I figure I stop while I am ahead and plan out the next chapter. There’s going to be a bit of a wait on the next chapter as I plan on it being longer and hopefully come around to a close soon. In the mean time review, like/or kudos, and Bookmark!! I love know what you all have to say and think on the story so far.  
**


End file.
